


От перемены мест

by thett



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Everything Humor, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: слагаемых сумма не меняется





	1. часть первая, в которой витя продолжает умирать от скуки

**Author's Note:**

> для Дины, вдохновившей меня на подвиг

Никто и никогда не видел, чтобы Никифоров напивался в такое говно.  
Люди шептались, смеялись, присвистывали, снимали на камеру, выкладывали в инстаграм. Каждую секунду зарабатывая под сотню лайков, Никифоров крутился на пилоне. За ним благоговейно наблюдал скромный японский мальчик, которому сегодня тренер запретил пить.  
\- Алкоголь и атаракс не монтируются, - отрезал Челестино, - у кого паническая атака в туалете приключилась на днях?  
\- У меня, - уныло подтвердил скромный японский мальчик, - один бокальчик? Залить горечь поражения.  
\- Победу будешь заливать. Когда с колес слезешь. Гуляй, свободен.  
За съемку отвечал Пичит, так что о технической стороне вопроса можно было не беспокоиться. Юри был обеспечен интересным и занимательным досугом на много ночей вперед. Никифоров крутился на пилоне, с ним на пару извивался Джакометти. Слаженность движений не оставляла сомнений в характере их отношений. “Замажу в фотошопе, - решил Юри, - распечатаю, повешу на стенку”. На Викторе были боксеры с трансформерами - и если бы только можно было влюбиться сильнее, то Юри сделал бы это незамедлительно.  
“Вот это растяжка, - профессионально оценил Юри, - вот это градус. О. Ого…”  
Виктор оперся ногами о бедра Кристофа, разложившегося в прямой шпагат, и облил весь передний ряд шампанским из очень красивой бутылки. Кажется, это было Боланже - действительно, трудно было ожидать от Виктора чего-то другого, при всех его рекламных съемках и спонсорах. Толпа завизжала, кто-то отпрянул, и человеческое море закрутило Юри и вынесло на самый бережок.  
\- Пати лайк э рашн! - проагитировал Виктор и завершил свое выступление прыжком с пилона строго вперед.  
Конечно же, он мог рассчитывать на то, что его поймают. Кто, если не он. Но ситуация вносила свои коррективы: публика была пьяна и сыта зрелищами. И еще она была преимущественно европейской. А европейская публика, завидев падение кумира со сцены, деликатно отворачивается и продолжает пати где-то в другом месте, чтобы не ухудшать его и без того плачевное состояние.  
В полете Виктор сгруппировался и ушиб только локоть, а голова у него и без того была дурная. Юри пострадал больше: Виктор сбил его с ног. Впрочем, он успел просунуть ладонь между затылком Юри и полом, так что в итоге Виктор все равно был самым ушибленным. К тому же он потерял память.  
\- Где я? - спросил он, - что случилось?  
\- Ты на банкете, - ответил Юри и аккуратно выполз из-под Виктора, - вы с Кристофом танцевали, а потом ты упал.  
\- Был взрыв? - обеспокоился Виктор, - все живы?  
\- Не было взрыва. Просто ты упал.  
\- Развлекайся, Витя, - помахал рукой Джакометти, проходивший мимо, - русские лучшие, конец дискуссии. Ты был неподражаем.  
Виктор осветился при звуках знакомого голоса, попытался встать и помахать Джакометти в ответ - и упал еще раз, теперь уже к Юри на колени.  
\- Яков! Яков! - раненой чайкой простонал Виктор, держась за больную голову. - Юра! Мила, Женя, кто-нибудь!  
\- Никого нет, - уведомил его Юри, - все ушли. Чтобы не видеть твоего позора.  
\- А ты суровый малый, - оценил Виктор, - отнеси меня в номер? То есть проводи.  
“Да хоть на руках, - тоскливо подумал Юри, - был бы ты трезвый…”  
Впрочем, своя прелесть нашлась и в нетрезвом Викторе. Юри вообще сомневался, что Виктор умеет не быть привлекательным. Он ступал по полу как по ножам - легкими танцующими шагами, трогательно вис на шее Юри и пускал слюни на пиджак.  
\- Пожалуйста, не порть мою одежду, - скрепя сердце попросил Юри. Ему было очень сложно отказывать Виктору хоть в чем-то. Даже если Виктор пытался сгрызть его галстук.  
\- Ну и ладно. Все равно он ужасный, - Виктор зевнул и уложил голову Юри на грудь, - сожги его.  
\- Обязательно.  
Собирать его одежду по всему залу, держа Виктора в охапке, было задачей не из легких, но Виктор наотрез отказался посидеть в уголке. “Да я мозги выблюю”, - честно предупредила краса и гордость русского фигурного катания, и Юри был склонен этому верить. Колоссальный опыт в компьютерных квестах и РПГ помог Юри и сегодня: под фуршетным столом нашлась рубашка, неподалеку, за занавеской - один оксфорд, на подоконнике - второй. Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти брюки, но в конце концов Юри и Виктор с восторгом обнаружили их в мусорном ведре.  
\- Я пролил на них пунш, - объяснил Виктор, - и надевать не буду.  
“Еще и пунш”. Это же как у него будет раскалываться голова. Юри сделал себе пометку добыть аспирин по дороге к номеру. Виктор открывал все новые и новые глубины, бесконечную бездну дурных наклонностей. Юри уже не удивлялся, что ему это нравилось.  
\- Не хочешь - не надевай, - пожал плечами Юри, - если тебя не смущает шастать по отелю с голыми ногами.  
\- Да меня и с голой задницей не смутило бы, - очаровательно улыбнулся Виктор, - всем пока!  
\- Пока, Витя! - попрощались все, и двери банкетного зала закрылись.  
Виктор переходил от одной стадии опьянения к другой молниеносно. В лифте, беспокойно переступая босыми ногами, он напевал что-то невыносимо грустное и лиричное - стало быть, русское народное. Потом, резко вспомнив о присутствии Юри, зажал его в коридоре за горшком с пальмой, сообщая о том, что в городе Сочи темные ночи и никто ничего не узнает. “Не узнает, - кивнул Юри, - потому что ничего не будет”. Наконец ему удалось завести Виктора в номер - и чудо, что магнитная карта не выпала из кармана найденных в мусорном ведре брюк! Верную дверь Виктор нашел с третьей попытки. Юри был настроен оптимистично. Не с десятой, вот и замечательно.  
Увидев кровать, Виктор забыл не только о Юри, но и вообще о мире. Он вылетел из оставшейся одежды так стремительно, что Юри не успел смутиться.  
\- Ну я пошел, - сообщил Юри. Виктор издал сдавленный вздох. Что с ним вообще было не так?  
\- Нет, - сказал Виктор.  
\- Что “нет”.  
\- Я замерзну.  
\- Тебя спасет одеяло.  
\- Я в нем задохнусь.  
\- Ты не младенец.  
\- Мне грустно, - выложил козырь Виктор. И посмотрел собачьими глазами. Перед ними было трудно устоять - еще труднее, чем вытащить у него изо рта свой галстук, решил Юри.  
\- Почему тебе грустно? - спросил Юри, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла.  
Виктор помолчал. Из его взгляда медленно вымывалось опьянение, сменяясь затаенными слезами.  
\- Мне так скучно, - облек свою печаль в слова Виктор, - посоревноваться не с кем. Один мальчик вообще упал. Юра все уши прожужжал про этого Юри. Говорит, что он рыдал в туалете. Черти что, а не Гран-при.  
\- Вообще упал, - задумчиво откликнулся Юри, - вот оно, значит, как.  
\- Именно, - уронил первую слезинку Виктор, - ты понимаешь... ты. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Меня зовут Юри, - ласковая злость облизнула горло.  
\- И ты тоже Юри? - удивился Виктор.  
\- Я не тоже, - Юри улыбался так широко, что сводило челюсть, - я тот самый. Это я упал.  
\- Вот оно как, - повторил за ним Виктор, - эй, не уходи!  
\- Возьму аспирин и вернусь, - успокоил его Юри, - с утра ты будешь мне очень, очень благодарен.  
\- Я буду благодарен, если ты останешься.  
\- Ты не сможешь быть благодарным, если умрешь. Я быстро.  
Юри вышел в коридор и сделал три глубоких вдоха. Упражнение подействовало: ему уже не хотелось убить ни Виктора (это еще понятно, ведь Юри его любил), ни себя. А вот это уже было странно; странно и удивительно. “Аспирин”, - напомнил себе Юри и побежал к лифту.  
Состав аптечки не вызвал у него сомнений: взять с собой всю было оптимальным решением. Над зубной щеткой Юри раздумывал уже дольше. Нахальством было вообще об этом думать, но первый шаг был сделан, а после него, как известно, все становится легче. “Вдруг он вцепится в меня как бульдог, - от хватки Виктора на предплечье уже наливались синяки, - не ходить же с грязными зубами с утра”. Эта логика грозила появлением полноценной сумки для ночевки, но Юри мужественно остановил себя от этого шага, переоделся в треники и выключил везде свет.  
Виктор не спал. Он лежал с открытыми глазами, пристально изучая стену, и прижимал к животу скомканное одеяло.  
\- Вертолеты, - пояснил Виктор, переводя на Юри остекленевший взгляд, - ты вернулся! Принесешь тазик?  
Если бы он уже не показался Юри с изнанки (не знать имен людей, катающихся с тобой на одном льду - позор, стыд и срам), это определенно стало бы худшим моментом их общения. “Ты нужен ему, чтобы снимать носки с люстры и подносить стакан воды”. Почему это не было оскорбительно?  
Юри наполнил стакан водой, поставил свою зубную щетку в баночку для щеток (в животе дрогнуло) и намочил пару полотенец. Виктор раскинулся на кровати, страдальчески подставляя лицо свету лампы для чтения.  
\- Легкая форма самоистязания? - осведомился Юри, укладывая ему на лоб мокрое полотенце.  
\- Это чтобы не заснуть, - Виктор благодарно зажмурился, - знал же, что нужно пить водку! После нее такого дерьма не бывает.  
“Суровая русская душа”, - понял Юри.  
\- Вот ты упал. Тебе грустно, - без перехода выдал Виктор.  
\- Напротив, мне очень весело.  
\- А вот мне нет! - Виктор приподнялся с кровати и попытался ткнуть Юри в грудь, но не дотянулся примерно на метр, - я победил. И мне грустно.  
\- Отчего же?  
\- Меня блевать тянет от этих медалей.  
Юри протянул ему ведерко из-под льда, удачно найденное в ванной комнате.  
\- Не в этом смысле, - Виктор решительно отодвинул ведерко, - вот ты катаешься. Катаешься ведь?  
\- Что-то в этом роде, - хмыкнул Юри. С каждой минутой ему становилось все смешнее.  
\- Тебе есть к чему стремиться. А мне не к чему.  
\- Вот уж проблема.  
\- Кажется, ты не воспринимаешь меня всерьез, - Виктор обиженно повернулся спиной.  
“Три альбома с газетными вырезками о твоей персоне и двадцать два плаката. Действительно, мелочи”.  
\- Я серьезен, как никогда, - уверил его Юри.  
\- Представь, что ты можешь откатать любую программу. Любой сложности, - предавался уничижительному самолюбованию Никифоров, - победить любого соперника. Уложить на лопатки.  
“Вот уж в этом не сомневаюсь”.  
\- Ты не умеешь ничего кроме этого.  
“Об этом стоит сокрушаться”.  
\- Что мне делать с пятой золотой медалью?  
\- Разверни и съешь. Наверняка там внутри шоколадка, - не сдержался Юри.  
\- А ты мне нравишься, - одобрительно кивнул Виктор, - в следующий раз попрошу шоколадную. Вдруг дадут.  
“Да кто же тебе не даст”.  
\- Вот видишь, цель нашлась, - Юри хлопнул себя по коленям и решительно встал.  
\- Уходишь, - посетовал Виктор, - вы все такие. Все уходите. А у меня, может, ноги мерзнут.  
Юри поднял с пола пушистый плед, обернул вокруг грязных ступней и тщательно подоткнул. Виктор удовлетворенно вздохнул и тут же высунул одну пятку - наверное, врал про холод.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - попрощался Юри.  
Он задернул шторы, положил на прикроватный столик две таблетки упсарина и закрыл за собой дверь. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
>  
> 
>  **Яндекс**  
>  как покончить с собой не больно
> 
>  **Роскомнадзор**  
>  Этот сайт заблокирован по требованию Роскомнадзора. 
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  таблица совместимости алкоголя  
> таблица совместимости знаков зодиака  
> Юри фигурист  
> Юри кацуки  
> Юри кацуки гран-при  
> Юри кацуки банкет гран-при  
> виктор никифоров банкет гран-при  
> виктор никифоров банкет полдэнс
> 
>  **Яндекс.Картинки**  
>  виктор никифоров банкет полдэнс
> 
>  **Яндекс**  
>  кто такой пичит  
> пичит чуланон  
> пичит чуланон и Юри кацуки  
> пичит чуланон инстаграм
> 
>  **Instagram**  
>  phichit+chu  
> #юри  
> #юриест  
> #юрикатает  
> #юриспит  
> #друзьяшки  
> #любимыйтренер  
> #юристрадает  
> #новыйклассныйплакат  
> #в-виктор  
> #к-когдатынаучишься
> 
>  **Яндекс**  
>  сочи-детройт сколько стоит авиабилет


	2. часть вторая, в которой случается неизбежное

\- Юри, - сказал Пичит, - Виктор Никифоров лайкнул три моих фотки!  
\- Юри, - постучал по столу Пичит, - он подписался на меня в инстаграме и добавил в друзья на фейсбуке!  
\- Юри, - Пичит просунул голову в комнату, - тут на пороге Виктор, он спрашивает, нельзя ли у нас пожить.  
\- Хватит уже, - рассердился Юри, - не смешно. Закрой дверь и дай поспать.  
\- Ну как хочешь, - Пичит пожал плечами и исполнил требуемое.  
Несмотря на этот инцидент, утро удалось на славу. Солнечный луч грел щеку, занавески легко колыхались, в синем небе плыло рельефное облачко дыма. Юри встал под душ, радуясь знакомым запахам и теплу. Он будто проснулся от долгого сна, выбрался из темного тумана кошмаров. Отныне все в его жизни должно было быть хорошо.  
Словом, ничто не предвещало беды. Споткнувшись о незнакомый чемодан в коридоре, Юри не придал этому особенного значения. Подсчитывать обновки Пичита он бросил еще в первые месяцы жизни в общаге. Все было как всегда, только лучше: разбросанная по полу обувь, беспорядочно висящие пальто и свитера… И Виктор Никифоров, внимательно разглядывающий альбом с детскими фотографиями Юри - подарок родителей на прошлый день рождения.  
Юри схватился за сердце. Причина замечательного настроения стала кристально ясной: это был последний глоток воздуха перед тем, как корабль его жизни дал течь и пошел ко дну.  
\- Ты зубную щетку забыл, - улыбнулся Виктор.  
\- Не стоило беспокоиться. Я уже купил новую, - Юри попытался вернуть улыбку и обнаружил, что губы его не слушаются.  
\- Ты же мой хороший, - умилился Виктор.  
Юри был с ним категорически не согласен. Все хорошее в этой жизни только что кончилось.  
\- Кажется, мне не рады, - уловил Виктор.  
“Угадал”.  
\- Интересно, почему?  
“И правда, почему же?”  
Во-первых, потому что лететь на другую половину земного шара, чтобы вернуть зубную щетку, было поступком настолько идиотским, что даже великолепие Никифорова не могло его затмить.  
Во-вторых - вообще-то Юри был не против того, чтобы однажды обнаружить Виктора у себя на пороге. Только вот в этом сюжете не принимали участия Пичит, альбом с детскими фотками и дурацкие предлоги.  
В-третьих, Юри с утра вообще не отличался коммуникабельностью и гостеприимством.  
В-четвертых, Виктору следовало явиться вечером, ближе к ночи, с букетом роз.  
В-пятых, это должно было случиться после триумфального восхождения Юри на пьедестал.  
В-шестых, Виктор должен был посмотреть на Юри снизу вверх со своего серебряного места и прозреть.  
В-седьмых, ему следовало бы быть очарованным мастерством и грацией Юри. Это обосновало бы букет.  
В-восьмых, Юри нарядился бы в свой лучший костюм (тот, с прозрачной спиной), а не в любимую майку с растянутым воротом и полустершейся эмблемой NERV.  
В-девятых, в радиусе трех, нет, тридцати миль поблизости не наблюдалось бы Пичита.  
В-десятых, Юри успел бы упрятать куда подальше...  
\- Покажи мне свою комнату, - чирикал Виктор, подталкивая Юри к двери, и Юри с ужасом осознал, что забыл про плакаты. Да что там забыл, он не догадывался о появлении Виктора и представляемой им угрозе. Его не предупредили. Юри бросил убийственный взгляд на Пичита. “Я сделал, что мог!” - жестами объяснил Пичит.  
Винить было некого.  
\- Отличная фотка! - без заминки прокомментировал Виктор, вычленив из обстановки главное, - а вот на этой съемке меня три часа продержали. Задолбался невероятно. Неудивительно, что она тебе нравится.  
Юри покраснел. Это был его любимый плакат.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что мне нравится, когда тебя мучают? - попытался увильнуть Юри.  
\- Потому что вся наша фигурка - это кровь и слезы, - Виктор явно за кем-то повторял, - и первые места просто так не даются.  
“Вот кому-кому, а тебе именно так”.  
\- Кстати о местах. Я бы хотел поговорить с Челестино. Не подскажешь, где его можно найти?  
\- В Италии. Он к маме поехал. На каникулы, - просочился из кухни Пичит.  
\- Как же это так, ребятушки. А вы почему не у мамы?  
\- Тебя ждали, - сказал Юри.  
\- Живем мы тут, - сказал Пичит, - а билеты ой какие дорогие.  
\- Прямо живете, - уточнил Виктор, - прямо вместе.  
Юри закатил глаза. Пичит выдержал драматическую паузу.  
\- Коммуналка пополам. Так дешевле.  
\- Дешевле, - Виктор дернул бровью, но потом с его лица сошла тень мысли, и он снова стал собой, - ну, раз вы все равно привыкли к обществу друг друга, то я сплю на твоей кровати!  
\- Не вижу причинно-следственной связи, - сказал Пичит.  
\- А я где сплю? - поинтересовался Юри.  
\- Со своим лучшим другом, - сказал Виктор, сел на кровать Юри прямо в джинсах и стал расшнуровывать туфли, - с человеком, с которым ты вместе живешь.  
Его улыбка была такой яркой, что было больно смотреть.  
\- Ничего себе заявочка, - восхитился Пичит.  
\- А то, - Виктор педантично снял обувь и принялся за ремень, - у меня был двадцатичасовой перелет. Не возражаете?  
“Вообще-то возражаем”, - собирался сказать Юри, но Пичит был сообразительнее.  
\- Приятного отдыха, - пожелал он и выволок Юри из комнаты.  
Чайник кипел адской лавой. Заварка пахла серой. Юри вертелся на стуле, пока Пичит жарил гренки и заваривал изумрудный чай. Обычно Юри радовался тем дням, когда за плиту вставал Пичит, но сегодня ему кусок не лез в горло.  
\- Как он на тебя посмотрел! - разливался Пичит, игнорируя гримасу отчаяния на лице Юри.  
\- На плакаты свои он смотрел.  
\- А когда я сказал, что мы живем вместе. Да его перекосило от ревности.  
\- Это он сказал.  
\- Не придирайся, - Пичит снял сковороду с огня и отработанным жестом поставил на стол, - лучше расскажи, что случилось в Сочи.  
\- Ничего не случилось.  
\- Настолько ничего, что он рванул за тобой как только протрезвел.  
\- И не за мной.  
\- Конечно. Он щетку поехал возвращать. Кстати, как она оказалась у него в номере?  
Юри зажмурился. Он был в ловушке, и ему было совершенно некуда идти - в комнате спал истощенный Никифоров, на кухне Пичит играл в семь кругов ада. Чтобы выйти на улицу, пришлось бы преодолеть баррикады, сложенные из чемоданов Виктора - черт, да он даже перепаковывать их не стал, Юри узнал прозрачную розовую ткань костюма. Волшебный костюм был почти у него в руках, и не было совершенно никакой возможности похитить его и устроить тайную молельню...  
\- Почему ты не рад? - Пичит закончил вытирать плиту от масла и присел на кухонную стойку, - твой кумир, любовь всей твоей жизни, отец твоих будущих детей приезжает в наше захолустье и практически просит твоей руки. Что с тобой вообще не так.  
“Все”, - подумал Юри и откусил кусочек гренки. Та оказалась настолько сладкой и горячей (а слова Пичита - настолько грустными и горькими), что Юри захотелось плакать.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Юри и скрипнул зубами, - наверное, я хочу, чтобы мой кумир и дальше оставался кумиром? И никогда не превратился в пьяное чудовище, нагло и беспардонно врывающееся в мою жизнь.  
Пичит подавился чаем. Его лицо приняло серьезное выражение.  
\- Он ведь не сделал тебе ничего плохого? - спросил Пичит. - Потому что если сделал, то все его чемоданы сейчас полетят…  
\- Нет-нет, - испугался Юри, - ну, он напился, попросил проводить его в номер, гнал какую-то чушь про то, что ему скучно. Рассказал мне, как замечательно я упал.  
\- То есть правда ничего, - подвел итоги Пичит, - то есть ты просто ноешь.  
Он одним глотком допил чай и воздел ладони к потолку.  
\- Хвала небесам, которые привели великого спортсмена в мой гостеприимный дом. Я сделаю все, чтобы его пребывание здесь было комфортным и удовлетворяющим. Я отправляюсь в магазин, чтобы восполнить запасы пищи и прохладительных напитков, а ты.  
\- Я уберусь, - вздохнул Юри. Этого можно было ожидать.  
\- Не шуми, - напомнил Пичит и вылетел из дома на крейсерской скорости.  
Юри осмотрел окружающую действительность придирчивым взглядом. Стол был засыпан крошками, в раковине третий день подряд копилась посуда. Небрежно наваленная одежда в прихожей мгновенно перестала казаться уютной. Вполне возможно, что в обувной свалке завелись крысы. Полураспакованные чемоданы Виктора довершали картину мужской общаги.  
Юри сел на колени перед чемоданом, вытащил прозрачную розовую ткань и прижался к ней щекой. Нельзя было упускать шанс. Уборка могла подождать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  как отбить парня у парня  
>  Показаны результаты по запросу _как отбить девушку у парня_  
>  как отбить парня у его лучшего друга  
>  как отбить парня у его лучшего друга, если ты виктор никифоров  
>  как отбить парня у его лучшего друга, если его друг пичит


	3. часть третья, в которой юри поступает как мужчина

На исходе второго часа Юри перестал беспокоиться. Если кто не знает, лучшее лекарство от тревоги - физическая нагрузка. И повторяющиеся простые действия. Спросите рабочих на заводах, они всегда счастливы. Или можно просто убирать дом.  
Так думал Юри, заканчивая последнее дело: намыливая тарелки и сгружая их аккуратной стопкой на стойку. Полы благоухали лаймом и бергамотом. Стекла и подоконники сияли. Солнце миновало зенит и медленно садилось, окрашивая кухню красным золотом. В наушниках звучала любимая музыка, Юри подпевал ей вполголоса - и потому не услышал шагов за спиной.  
С Виктором все случалось либо никогда, либо слишком поздно. Много лет Юри добивался его внимания на льду - и нашел, когда лед осточертел. Сколько раз он в своих фантазиях лепил и перерисовывал картину их первой встречи - и вот, пожалуйста, она состоялась, стало легче? Как Юри мечтал о прикосновении: простое рукопожатие, хлопок по плечу. Ну что тебе, сложно.  
Одна рука Виктора скользнула на талию, обвилась канатом. Вторая поймала тарелку, которую выронил Юри, - предусмотрительно, Витя, - и окунула ее под струю воды.  
\- Я сначала все намыливаю, а потом ополаскиваю, - поделился секретами домохозяйства Юри.  
Виктор что-то ответил. Юри снял наушники, выключил воду.  
\- Повтори, пожалуйста, - очень вежливо попросил Юри. Сонное дыхание грело ему затылок. Дрожь пробирала до крестца.  
\- Говорю, поешь ты красиво, - зевнул Виктор.  
\- Еще катаюсь ничего, - не удержался Юри.  
\- Покажешь?  
\- Сегодня каток закрыт, - пожал плечами Юри. Руки Виктора переплелись на животе, мешая ему дышать.  
\- Значит, завтра. Первым делом, - решил Виктор, - помочь тебе?  
\- Если желаешь, - Юри воспользовался предложением, чтобы вывернуться из хватки.  
Виктор как ни в чем не бывало занял его место и включил воду. Юри опустился на стул, с наслаждением вытягивая ноги. Ситуация грела домашним абсурдом: на шестиметровой общажной кухне стоял Никифоров, успевший переодеться в треники, и преспокойно намыливал вилки.  
\- Ты первый человек, которого я знаю, кому нравится мыть посуду.  
\- А что Пичит? - насторожился Виктор. В его осанке появилось что-то опасное.  
\- Он хорошо готовит, - охотно поделился Юри, - сегодня гренки пожарил. Пока ты спал.  
\- Гренки, значит, - задумался Виктор, - что-то я проголодался. Будешь блинчики?  
Через полчаса вид кухни ничем не отличался от того, что было утром. Возможно, отличался, но в худшую сторону. Юри не знал, откуда у них в шкафчиках взялась мука, но Виктор нашел ее и просыпал. Юри не знал, кто учил его готовить…  
\- Тетя Лиля! - подсказал Витя.  
…но явно не тот же, кто учил кататься.  
\- Что? - переспросил Юри.  
\- Что? - ответил Витя, - она волшебно готовит. Мне далеко до ее мастерства.  
\- Это уж точно, - вздохнул Юри, выкатывая пылесос второй раз за день.  
Как ни странно, итоговый продукт получился съедобным. Нагруженный пакетами Пичит явился как раз вовремя: благоухающее блюдо гордо стояло на столе. Рядом с ним примостился Виктор.  
\- Я нашел сгущенку, - сориентировался Пичит.  
\- Святой человек, - округлил глаза Виктор.  
\- Я иду в душ, - сообщил им Юри. Он правда надеялся, что за пятнадцать минут они друг друга не переубивают.  
Главный плюс физических нагрузок заключается в том, что они останавливают мыслительный процесс. Будь то катание, бег или ползанье с тряпкой по полу - Юри достаточно устал, чтобы отпустить мысли в иное измерение и позволить им себя не тревожить. Когда он вышел из душа, Виктор и Пичит мирно обсуждали технику флипа. От горы блинов на столе осталось меньше половины. Это был неплохой результат.  
После ужина Виктор испарился в спальне так же незаметно, как и возник, и Юри с Пичитом провели приятнейший вечер: Юри в телефоне, Пичит над конспектами.  
\- Интересно, надолго он к нам? - между делом поинтересовался Пичит.  
\- Тебе виднее, - Юри не планировал в ближайшее время выходить из сытого оцепенения, - ты же его встречал.  
\- Ну так звал-то не я.  
\- И не я. Он сам пришел.  
\- Юри, - осторожно поинтересовался Пичит, - а зачем он пришел?  
Это был вопрос, которого Юри старательно избегал весь день. “Сколько от тени не убегай, она все равно догонит”, - рассудил Юри и резко ощутил себя на все двадцать три - мудрым, спокойным и очень усталым.  
\- Щетку вернуть, - серьезно ответил он, - блинов нам нажарить. Сейчас отдохнет и поедет обратно.  
\- Шутники, - удрученно покачал головой Пичит, - два сапога пара. Мне еще восемь задач решить нужно. Постарайся оставить немного места на кровати.  
\- Обязательно, - кивнул Юри.  
Он думал, что сдержит обещание, ровно до того момента, пока не оказался посреди комнаты с запасным одеялом в охапке. Юри чувствовал себя так, будто ему предстояло сделать выбор века. Кровать Пичита влекла одиночеством и пахла хомяками. На кровати Юри спал человек с плакатов - и сейчас он выглядел лучше, чем на всех плакатах, вместе взятых, не был пьян и тихо сопел в подушку. Многие говорили, что Юри был застенчив, но трусом его не мог назвать никто. "Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер", - припомнил Юри, подвинул Виктора к стенке и примостился рядом. Наверное, не стоило два часа кряду читать паблик ”Философские цитаты на все случаи жизни”.  
Так плохо он не высыпался с соревнований - что, вообще-то, было не так давно, но за эти дни пролетело полжизни. Юри слышал, как копается на кухне Пичит, как он собирает сумку, ругается с хомяками. Как хомяки хрустят кормом, как шумит вода, как Пичит укладывается спать, безостановочно над чем-то хихикая. Погас свет; Юри не спал. Под одеялом было жарко, без одеяла ноги жег сквозняк. Капало из крана. На улице кто-то ругался и бил бутылки. Виктор заворочался, перекинул руку через Юри, прижимая к себе - стало только жарче. Когда рассвело, Юри попробовал закрыть глаза в тысячный, наверное, раз.  
\- Просыпайся, спящая красавица, - ласково сказал Витя, поднимая голову с его груди.  
Солнечный луч обжигал щеку. Юри попробовал сдвинуться, но не преуспел: Виктор удобно лежал сверху, придавив Юри своим весом. “Как наглая собака”. Он листал инстаграм со скучающим видом и, судя по всему, занимался этим уже порядочное количество времени.  
\- Твой друг запостил нашу фотку! - оповестил Виктор, поворачивая экран смартфона к Юри. Юри нащупал на полу очки и пригляделся.  
На темной фотографии с розовым фильтром слабо угадывались очертания двух макушек: темной и пепельно-светлой. Это мог быть кто угодно. Это могли быть муляжи. Манекены из супермаркета. Это был скромный японский фигурист Юри Кацуки - и отец его будущих детей, пятикратный медалист всего на свете, пока не имеющий представления о своей судьбе. Если Пичит не просветил его вчера, конечно.  
\- Так вот над чем он смеялся, - догадался Юри и упал на подушку. В нем боролись два чувства: абсолютного поражения и маленькой, тихой, почти неслышной победы.  
\- Одобряю, - одобрил Витя и поставил лайк, - хороший он мальчик. Удивительно, что ты выбрал меня.  
\- Конкуренция была серьезная, - подыграл ему Юри.  
\- Я должен приготовить завтрак?  
\- И убрать постель.  
\- Так нечестно, - возмутился Виктор. Он спал без майки; Юри завис, разглядывая веснушки на его плече.  
\- А, эти, - Витя поймал взгляд и поморщился, - вылезли уже. Они на солнце мигом выползают. У вас здесь светло.  
\- Да, - откликнулся Юри, - наверное.  
Остроумные (да и просто умные) ответы как ветром сдуло. Юри плавился от жара под толстым одеялом. Виктор спеленал его по рукам и ногам. Некуда было деться, некуда уйти от его присутствия. Оно давило на Юри каменной плитой. Оно наполняло его летучим гелием, как воздушный шарик, и отпускало гулять по небу.  
\- Почему ты приехал? - сорвалось с языка.  
Виктор неспешно отложил смартфон и скатился с Юри. Заложил руки под голову. Посмотрел в окно.  
\- Я больше не хочу кататься, - сказал Виктор.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил откровенностью на откровенность Юри.  
\- Рад, что мы это обсудили! - сказал Виктор и бодро соскочил на пол, почти не задев Юри, - одевайся. Мы идем на каток. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  идеальный первый раз инструкция  
>  руководство по сексу мужчина с мужчиной
> 
>  **Роскомнадзор**  
>  Этот сайт заблокирован по требованию Роскомнадзора. 
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  почему роскомнадзор мне все блокирует если я не в россии  
>  мобильный интернет в роуминге  
>  роуминг в сша  
>  где купить симку в детройте  
>  романтический завтрак в домашних условиях  
>  как готовить яйца бенедикт  
>  как сварить яйца всмятку  
>  как готовить яичницу


	4. часть четвертая, в которой становится не смешно

После разминки Виктор закатился за борт и сказал:  
\- Ну, давай.  
\- Что давать?  
\- Покажи мне ее, - Виктор многозначительно подвигал бровями.  
\- Ее?  
\- Свою программу.  
\- Зачем?  
\- За надом. Действуй.  
“Плохо смотрел на Гран-при”, - догадался Юри. “Совсем не смотрел”, - исправился он. Интересно, зачем катался вообще, если Виктор все эти годы смотрел в другую сторону? Неважно; теперь его взгляд был направлен туда, куда следовало. Это придавало сил. Юри выбрался на середину катка и встал в требуемую позу.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - сказал Виктор, когда музыка стихла, - теперь я.  
“Ты что”.  
\- В точности не повторю, но основная мысль ясна. Поправишь меня, если что-то будет не так?  
“Что, интересно”.  
Если что-то и было не так, Юри этого не заметил. Что вообще могло быть не так, когда его программу катал Виктор чертов Никифоров? Что Юри сделал, чтобы это заслужить? Нужно было принести богам щедрые дары. “Или поставить свечку?” - задумался Юри. К чьей юрисдикции относился щедрый подарок судьбы - его богов или Виктора?  
\- Ну как я тебе? - без лишней скромности спросил Виктор, причаливая к бортику рядом с Юри.  
\- Финал вышел смазанным, но в целом здорово, - похвалил его Юри.  
\- А мне вот не здорово, - Виктор так глубоко ушел в себя, что не заметил сарказма, - слишком просто. Скучно.  
\- Не все же веселиться.  
\- Почему бы и не повеселиться, пока время есть, - Виктор продолжал пугать серьезным видом, - решено.  
\- Да-да?  
\- Я поставлю тебе другую программу.  
\- Какую? - оторопел Юри.  
\- Еще не знаю, - Витя пожал плечами, не выходя из оцепенения, - иди, катайся. А я посмотрю.  
Он сел и принялся расшнуровывать коньки.  
\- Что катать-то? - обреченно уточнил Юри.  
\- Да что хочешь. Что тебе нравится. Иди, иди, - Виктор практически выпихнул его на лед.  
Сказано - сделано. Юри надел наушники и постарался представить, что рядом нет ни Виктора, ни работников катка, ни студентов колледжа. Что он находится дома, за тридевять земель, в родном Ледяном замке. Хасецу вспоминался болезненно нечетко - Юри не был дома пять лет. В голове калейдоскопом дробились кусочки мозаики: купальные озера и падающая сверху крошка снега. Пар, поднимающийся над землей. Маленький магазин, в который Юри забегал по дороге на каток - там продавалась соленая вода и сладкие чипсы. Водопады и источники, море, неглубокая речка, которую можно было перейти вброд, не замочив колен. Тропинки, уводящие в горы. Спрятанные между склонов святилища. Алтари, засиженные птицами. Снежные макаки. Деревянные мостки над провалами в земле. Скрипучие полы гостиницы. Мамин омлет, улыбка отца, дым сигарет сестры.  
\- Достаточно, - Виктор коснулся его плеча, - прием, Юри. Горшочек, не вари.  
\- Это какой-то фольклор? - уточнил Юри.  
\- Братья Гримм. Хлопай ресницами и взлетай.  
“Что ты несешь”.  
\- Тоже фольклор?  
\- Хуже. Русская попса.  
\- Пожалуйста, не делай мне программу под русскую попсу. Давай хотя бы под Мадонну.  
\- Она тебе нравится? - Виктор все еще не воспринимал юмор, - как ты себя видишь? Дерзкая соблазнительница? Невинная дева?  
\- Материальная девушка в материальном мире, - отбил Юри, - кстати о земном. Как насчет обеда?  
Это был примитивный ход, но он сработал.  
\- Идет, - обрадовался Виктор и даже немного оттаял.  
Сегодня он вел себя странно. Да что там сегодня - с самого начала их знакомства Виктор не производил впечатления взрослого и уравновешенного человека. Он был совершенно не похож на того, кем Юри привык его видеть. Во-первых, он был в тридэ. Во-вторых, он разговаривал. В-третьих, он нес несусветную чушь.  
\- Ты спрашивал, зачем я приехал, - Виктор подобрал нить утреннего разговора так внезапно, что Юри чуть не поскользнулся.  
\- Да-да, - Юри по очереди сунул ступни под струю воды и осторожно развернулся, - меня очень волнует этот вопрос.  
Если бы только этот. Виктор застыл в позе древнегреческого оратора посреди душевой. Роль тоги могло бы выполнить полотенце, но Виктор отринул условности вроде одежды. Мыльные волосы облепили лицо, щеки и шея были розовыми от пара. Он был великолепен в своей несуразности. Просто великолепен.  
\- Я сделаю тебя медалистом, - сказал Виктор и протянул руку вперед.  
\- Ты это решил прямо сейчас? - не понял Юри.  
Виктор сосредоточенно нахмурился и обвел Юри внимательным взглядом - с головы до пят. Юри сдержал порыв прикрыться мочалкой.  
\- Нет, чуть раньше, - сказал Виктор и сунул голову под душ, смывая остатки шампуня, - но сейчас я точно уверен.  
\- Чему обязан такой честью? - недоверчиво нахмурился Юри.  
\- Захотелось, - на секунду в наклоне его головы проявилось что-то пугающее. Что-то отстраненное и холодное.  
“Ледяной король России, - догадался Юри. - Замерз на пьедестале?”  
\- Ты не рад? - огорчился Виктор.  
\- Дышать не могу от счастья. Понятия не имею, чем я заслужил эту честь.  
Технически это даже не было сарказмом. С дыханием было не все в порядке.  
\- Вот и славненько, - Виктор улыбнулся, забросил полотенце на плечо и покинул помещение.  
Его длинные ноги кончались побитыми ступнями. Резиновые тапочки звонко шлепали по мокрому полу. На заднице расцветал синяк. Зачесанные назад волосы открывали широкий лоб, нахмуренные брови выдавали тяжелый мыслительный процесс. На выходе Виктор споткнулся, - Юри почти дернулся его ловить, - но удержал равновесие. Хлопнула дверь.  
Юри медленно выдохнул. Хотеть его сильнее было невозможно - но жизнь научила Юри, что всегда есть куда падать. Взбудораженное новой информацией воображение без остановки генерировало новые сценарии. К примеру: Виктор протягивает руку, и Юри принимает ее, тянет на себя, втаскивает под душ. Его движения текучие и плавные, ему невозможно сопротивляться. Виктор идет за Юри, как крыса за Пестрым флейтистом. Теплая вода застит зрение, остается действовать наощупь. Виктор скользкий и теплый. Юри целует веснушки на плече, открытым ртом накрывает сосок. Виктор вздрагивает и громко дышит. Юри слышит его дыхание сквозь шум воды.  
К примеру: Юри выходит в раздевалку. На его бедрах полотенце, но это формальность - они оба знают, что должно случиться. Виктор одевается. На нем серые брюки из ткани, переливающейся как атлас. Это обманка. Они оба знают, что должно произойти. Виктор сидит на лавке и полирует туфли. Лучше бы что-нибудь другое отполировал. Юри подходит к нему вплотную, забирает волосы в горсть. Они влажные, податливые. Пахнут шампунем Юри. Виктор обнимает его поясницу, держит в руках как драгоценную статуэтку. Полотенце стекает вниз.  
К примеру: старая, неизбежная картина. Она преследует Юри годами. Виктор в Хасецу. Он сидит в уличном источнике, склонив голову на каменный бортик. Он спит или дремлет. Юри подходит ближе и начинает раздеваться. Он только что узнал о приезде Виктора и пробежал онсен насквозь в уличной одежде. Виктор наблюдает за ним из-под полусомкнутых век. Юри неторопливо опускает ноги в горячую воду. Его колени обнимают бедра Виктора. Его ладони упираются в камень по обе стороны от запрокинутого кверху лица.  
Они плодились, как головы гидры. Как хвосты демонов-лисиц. Стоило Юри прожить одну фантазию - ощутить толчок в солнечное сплетение, уверенное тепло в животе - как на ее месте вырастало две новых. Им не было края и конца. Они были недостижимы. Они были осуществимы, и это было хуже всего.  
Виктор собирался поставить Юри программу. По самым оптимистичным прогнозам это должно было занять две недели - две недели в обнимку, впритирку, вплотную друг к другу. Сталкиваясь бедрами на маленькой кухне и прижимаясь теснее на одноместной кровати. Чтобы не упасть, конечно. Исключительно чтобы не упасть.  
\- Я есть хочу! - Виктор просунул голову в дверь, - где ты застрял?  
“В аду. Тут жарко. Присоединишься?”  
Чьими бы ни были организовавшие это безобразие боги, Юри молил их о сострадании.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **youtube.com**  
>  Добавить видео  
>  Выберите файлы для загрузки  
>  Загрузка видео. Не закрывайте страницу до завершения загрузки.  
>  Название: ШОК!! виктор никифоров катает программу юри кацуки  
>  Описание: детройт был по настоящиму СКУЧНЫМ МЕСТЕЧКОМ но теперь коекто вдарит в нем РОК  
>  Теги: никифоров, кацуки, катание, скучная программа, никифоров+кацуки, никифоров+кацуки= <3  
>  Настройки доступа: открытый доступ  
>  Опубликовать


	5. часть пятая, в которой юри делает подарок своими руками

Страсти по слитому в сеть видео успокоились нескоро, скоротав время до Рождества. Двадцать четвертого декабря Юри столкнулся с очередным непростым выбором. По-хорошему, Виктор не заслуживал подарка: пакостное выражение его лица намекало на причастность к публикации. Но если быть честным, разве Юри мог оставить его без поздравления.  
Мама учила Юри, что лучший подарок - это сделанный своими руками. Юри мог сделать своими руками много интересного, но их с Виктором отношения пока к этому не располагали. Вряд ли Виктор обрадовался бы альбому с подшивками о своей сиятельной персоне (хотя после выложенного им видео Юри в этом уже сомневался). Открыток Юри не клеил со времен младшей школы, стая бумажных журавликов была отметена сестрой, для каллиграфического этюда Юри был недостаточно образован. И к тому же он редко практиковался. Хорошей идеей было написать каллиграфию на Викторе - его широкие светлые плечи послужили бы отличным холстом, но, во-первых, это стало бы подарком скорее для Юри, а во-вторых, их отношения пока к этому не располагали.  
Оставалась выпечка. Один нюанс: мама не учила Юри готовить. Прежде чем решиться, Юри прочитал десяток статей. Он предусмотрел все: свежайшие ингредиенты, проверенный рецепт, мама была на связи по скайпу. Пичит добыл билеты на хоккейный матч. Виктор любил все, что происходило на льду, и любил пить пиво, что делало его идеальным хоккейным болельщиком. У Юри в запасе был свободный вечер, два пакета зеленого чая и целое море разноцветных сахарных украшений для торта.  
Трудности начались еще на этапе подготовки. Взбить белки для бисквита венчиком оказалось непростой задачей. Мама настаивала, что они не должны выливаться из перевернутой кверху дном миски. Демонстрируя ей консистенцию, Юри залил белками планшет. Мама выключилась из производственного процесса, и началась настоящая жара. До конца матча оставалось два часа. Юри сходил к соседям за миксером. Соседи посмотрели на Юри странным взглядом и отправили в женскую общагу. Наступив на горло своей замкнутости, Юри посетил указанное место и произвел там фурор. Рыдающие от зависти к пассии Юри спортсменки отыскали миксер и снабдили его сотней советов, которые все как один кончались неизменной фразой: “Сама я не пробовала, диета, ну ты понимаешь, но по этому рецепту еще моя бабушка пекла”.  
Вдохновленный опытом поколений, Юри успешно справился с белками, тщательно вмешал пудру зеленого чая в тесто и отправил форму в духовку, и ему сразу же стало очень грустно. Кухня лежала в руинах. Со стола на пол капали недовзбитые белки, присыпанные зеленым чаем. На стульях покоилась посуда, которую Юри и Пичит обычно хранили в духовом шкафу. Жизнь учила Юри падать, подниматься снова и добиваться результатов несмотря ни на что. К такому она его не готовила.  
До конца матча оставалось полчаса. Юри сел на пол и включил на телефоне любимую музыку. На середине пятой песни печаль прошла, и Юри вспомнил про крем. Мама учила Юри, что в европейской кухне существует несколько видов крема, и советовала остановиться на самом нейтральном. Его приготовление не вызвало у Юри затруднений, а необходимый сливочный сыр нашелся в первом же супермаркете. Юри растер черный кунжут и вбил в податливую массу. Крем выглядел восхитительно. Не удержавшись, Юри зачерпнул немного кончиком ложки и отправил в рот.  
Настолько же, насколько он был хорош на вид, крем был ужасен на вкус. Он отлично подошел бы в качестве начинки для роллов с угрем или дополнил зеленый салат (Юри знал все и немного больше о зеленых салатах - диета, ну вы понимаете). Сахарная пудра и ваниль слились с соленым сыром в кошмарном сне кулинара. Звякнул таймер, призывая Юри извлечь из духовки бисквит. С затаенной опаской Юри надел силиконовые рукавицы и рискнул взглянуть правде в глаза.  
Правда была неутешительной. Бисквит не поднялся и лежал в форме грустным пластом. Он был плотным, как депрессия, и горьким как горе - наверное, из-за двух пакетов зеленого чая. План провалился с громким треском; телефон звякнул сообщением от Пичита. “Мы выходим”, - лаконично писал Пичит. К сообщению была прикреплена фотография Виктора, обмотанного шарфом болельщика и окруженного полным составом победившей команды. Все радостно улыбались.  
Со всеми задержками их путь домой от стадиона мог занять четверть часа. Прибавить две минуты на подъем по лестнице. Из этого опыта Юри извлек ценное знание о том, что может полностью отмыть кухню за семнадцать с половиной минут. Ключ в замке заворочался в тот момент, когда Юри упихал всю ненужную утварь в духовку.  
\- Мы вернулись, - возвестил Виктор, наполняя дом нежным флером детройтского лагера, - ты зря не пошел! Было очень весело.  
\- Мне тоже, - сказал Юри, вытирая ладони о фартук.  
\- Что-то готовишь? - восхитился Виктор, - кстати, отличный фартук.  
Последняя улика лежала на видном месте. Юри снял клетчатый с оборками фартук и вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- Подарок Мари, - сказал Юри, - она сама шила. У нас в семье принято дарить подарки, сделанные своими руками.  
Итак, план Юри провалился. Расстройство загнало Юри в постель еще до полуночи. Что же он мог подарить Виктору? “Себя с ленточкой”, - предложило подсознание. Оно всегда было наготове и не упускало шанса уложить Юри на шесть футов под землю. “И с бутылкой Боланже”, - ехидно ответил рассудок. У рассудка был голос Пичита. Юри позволил себе помечтать об этом еще пару секунд. Эта фантазия была жемчужиной его коллекции. Кохинуром в вечном венце безбрачия. Самая невероятная, самая стыдная, самая сладкая.  
Полдень, Виктор уже давно проснулся. Он успел сходить на пробежку и пьет кофе, увлеченный чтением утренней газеты (во всех русских фильмах, которые смотрел Юри, достойные мужчины начинали свой день именно так). Юри выходит из спальни в халате. Виктор приветствует его улыбкой, которая сменяется изумленным и изумительным вздохом. Юри скидывает халат с одного плеча, медлит, скидывает с другого. Под тканью его тело - его всего - обвивает лента, завязанная кокетливым бантом на груди. (Или не на груди. Или не лента, а веревка - подчеркнуть нужное в зависимости от настроения). Виктор встает с кресла, не отрывая взгляда от Юри. Он двигается с грацией хищника, выжидающего в засаде. Юри раздет и одет одновременно; Юри полностью открыт для глаз, рук, губ. Стыд и слабость режут его на куски. Виктор раскладывает его взглядом. Виктор тянет на себя кончик ленты. Падает занавес. За занавесом творится самое откровенное и черное непотребство, которое Юри в силах себе представить. (Он может представить очень многое. Стянутые лентой запястья, следы засосов между полосками ткани, натертую веревкой кожу, треснувшие уголки губ, отпечаток ладони на бедре, взятые в горсть волосы. Он не знает, понравилось бы такое Виктору. Пришелся бы по вкусу его подарок).  
Решение пришло к нему на грани сна. Из-за стены смутно доносились переливы саксофона, разбавленные радостным многоголосьем - соседи уже начали отмечать. По стене гуляли отблески разноцветных уличных огней. Они освещали клетку с хомяками и коллекцию плакатов, раскрашивая серьезное лицо просидевшего три часа на фотосессии Виктора. “Кровь и слезы”, - припомнил Юри. Саксофон запел о любви. Их фигурка тоже когда-то была о любви. Все, что Юри нужно было сделать - это пойти за разноцветными огоньками и увести Виктора за собой.  
Подчас неправильные пути приводят в единственно верное место. Если бы Виктор не напился на банкете, не полез на шест и не упал на Юри, то никогда не узнал бы о его существовании. Если бы Юри не взялся за приготовление торта, то просидел бы вечер с Виктором и Пичитом, не обращая внимания на музыку и свет, не напрягая ум, не пытаясь найти что-то по-настоящему важное. В том, что его решение является единственно верным, Юри убедился уже на следующий день, когда с приходом сумерек вышел из дома с объемной сумкой на плече.  
\- Что у тебя в этом бауле? - Витя скакал вокруг как молодой пудель, - пуховики для благотворительной распродажи? Расчлененный труп? Аккордеон?  
\- Аккордеон, - согласился Юри.  
\- Куда мы идем?  
\- На главную площадь.  
\- Что мы будем там делать?  
\- Колядовать. На аккордеоне, - Юри постарался сохранить серьезное выражение лица.  
Главная площадь даунтауна была полна народу. Это было не первое Рождество, которое Юри встречал в Детройте, и зрелище его не удивило - а зачарованный Виктор поперхнулся на середине фразы и онемел от восторга.  
\- Это же как Красная площадь на Новый год! - благоговейно сказал Виктор.  
\- Не бывал, - Юри неловко пожал плечами. “Не бывал, но гуглил”.  
\- Фонарики, ярмарка, глинтвейн, - возбужденно перечислял именинник, - и каток есть!  
“Да что ты говоришь”.  
Красочно освещенный каток располагался в центре площади. Фонарики, ярмарка и глинтвейн стягивались к нему лучами. Он был увешан флажками и гирляндами. Добавить ленту, и получится идеальный подарок.  
\- Ты сказал, что больше не хочешь кататься, - начал Юри, старательно глядя Виктору в переносицу, - и я подумал. Может быть, тебе не нужно относиться к этому так серьезно. Покататься для себя, а не для других, получить удовольствие…  
Витя издал сдавленный звук и прижал Юри к себе. Вовремя - Юри уже начинал запинаться. Холодный нос уткнулся ему в макушку. В груди, к которой Юри прижался ухом, подозрительно булькало. “Только не плачь”. Но Виктор не плакал - бульканье прорвалось наружу и оказалось искренним, хотя и несколько встревоженным смехом.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы меня на сувениры разобрали? - уточнил Виктор.  
Юри критически покосился на пасторальную картину. На катке падали дети, смеялись взрослые, падали взрослые, смеялись дети. Они были одеты в круглые пуховики всех цветов радуги - не иначе как с благотворительной распродажи. Они не знали бед и стертых по колено ног.  
\- Витя, это американцы, - вздохнул Юри, - последний русский, про которого они слышали - Леонид Брежнев.  
\- Господи, спаси меня от этой смертной любви, - всхлипнул Виктор и резко переключился на лиричное настроение.  
С площади донеслись звуки романтической саксофонной музыки. Нос Виктора съехал с макушки Юри на щеку, отгоняя холод теплым дыханием.  
\- Коньки тяжелые, - сказал Юри.  
Виктор кивнул, принимая его ответ, снял с плеча сумку.  
\- Пойдем кататься, - сказал он и потянул Юри за собой. Его рука примерзла к Юри - и Юри был уверен, что она не отстанет, даже если на них плеснуть кипятком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  что я делал на банкете  
>  что я делал на банкете на самом деле  
>  банкет гран при юри кацуки виктор никифоров  
>  что делать, если ничего не было, а ты хочешь чтобы было


	6. часть шестая, в которой все отмечают день рождения

Цена, которую Пичит заплатил за билеты на матч, оказалась неприлично высокой.  
\- Кто эти ребята и что они тут делают? - тускло спросил Юри, уединившись с Пичитом в коридоре.  
\- Хоккейная команда, - задрал бровь Пичит, - в этой стране ничего не бывает бесплатно.  
\- Все эти люди пришли поздравить меня с днем рождения? - робко восхитился Виктор, - привет, пацаны!  
\- Привет, Витя! - отозвались пацаны. Виктор социализировался со скоростью пули.   
\- Все эти люди пришли поздравить с днем рождения господа их Иисуса Христа, - пояснил Юри, - а мы тут за компанию.  
Виктор моргнул. Раз, второй. Юри воочию мог наблюдать, как его сознание озаряется светом истины.  
\- То есть Новый год вы не отмечаете? - Виктор опустил промежуточные реплики и перепрыгнул к самому главному.  
\- Отмечаем, - успокоил его Юри, - я первого января, Пичит в апреле.  
\- Это же можно до апреля не просыхать. А дальше первое мая...  
\- А потом День независимости, - поддержал его Юри.  
\- Решено, - стукнул по колену Виктор, - переезжаю в Детройт.  
\- Собаку не забудь.  
\- Собака, - Виктор пригорюнился, - как она там без меня.  
Это была опасная тема. Сердце Юри, размягченное парным катанием и безалкогольным глинтвейном, приготовилось разбиться - как оно делало каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминал собак. Юри почувствовал, как соль разъедает глаза. Можно было придвинуться ближе на тесной банкетке, уткнуться в Витю и поплакать, но их отношения пока к этому не располагали. Собственного, какого черта?  
\- Пойдем, - Юри отлично умел игнорировать собственные потребности, - поможешь накрыть на стол.  
\- Дело, - согласился Виктор.  
Ребята из хоккейной команды принесли пять бутылок вина, два ящика пива, бутылку текилы и лимон. На закуску их возможностей не хватило. Индейка, которую заготовил Пичит, и остаток испеченных Виктором пирожков не спасли десяток гостей от того, чтобы быстро и качественно накидаться. Виктор от них не отставал. Празднество происходило в главной (и единственной) комнате, которая служила Юри и Пичиту и гостиной, и спальней, так что опция “сбежать и заснуть” была временно недоступна. Больше всего Юри сейчас хотелось именно этого: оказаться с Витей в одной постели, греть друг о друга ноги, слушая на двоих какую-нибудь дурацкую музыку из его плейлиста. Проведенный на катке вечер грозил обернуться новыми чудесными открытиями. Юри был почти к ним готов. В груди горело тепло, Виктор смотрел из-под челки опасными и сосредоточенными глазами, и Юри знал, чувствовал, что если они сейчас останутся вдвоем, может случиться что-то прекрасное. Что-то логически обусловленное фонариками, гирляндами и чудесным ощущением правильно угаданного подарка.  
Насмешка судьбы была злой. Юри и Витя были в одной постели - постели Юри, но на ней помимо них умещалось еще три человека. Играла дурацкая музыка, которой дружно подпевали парни из хоккейной команды и Виктор. От его взгляда перехватывало дыхание, но когда Виктор встал, направляясь в ванную, то собрал плечами все углы. Он был пьян беспробудно. Юри поздравил себя с тем, что в их апартаментах не было шеста.  
Зато была гитара. Когда ее внесли, у Юри засосало под ложечкой от нехорошего предчувствия. Во всех русских фильмах, которые смотрел Юри, главный герой, в высшей степени достойный мужчина, играл своей избраннице печальные романсы. Виктор проводил гитару сложносочиненным взглядом; хоккеисты завели разухабистую песню, и Юри выдохнул. “Угроза прошла мимо”, - подумал Юри. И снова был неправ.  
\- А почему здесь одни мальчики? - дождавшись окончания песни, возмутился Витя, - где девочки?  
\- Девочки не играют в хоккей, - подсказал Пичит.  
\- Зато играют в софтбол, - заржал капитан команды. Остальные игроки подхватили.  
\- Неправда, - настаивал Виктор, - я лично знаю нескольких хоккеисток. Они дали бы вам фору.  
\- Так пусть дадут, - обрадовались хоккеисты, - веди.  
Виктор решительно встал. Юри точно знал, что все его знакомые хоккеистки (если таковые и были) обитают на другом континенте, но Витю это не смущало.  
\- Юри, - сказал Виктор и протянул руку своим излюбленным жестом, - пойдем за девочками.  
“Упадет, - понял Юри, - упадет и разобьет голову. Или вывихнет ногу. Еще неизвестно, что хуже”.  
\- Пойдем, - согласился Юри. В конце концов, он был единственным взрослым ответственным человеком в этой компании.  
Беззаботное веселье выветрилось из Виктора сразу за дверью. Он не стал менее трезвым, но серьезным стал уж точно. Это была самая неприятная фаза опьянения, которой Юри избегал как огня - фаза задушевных разговоров.  
\- Что было той ночью? - деловито спросил Виктор, зажимая Юри в коридоре.   
\- Какой ночью? - не понял Юри.  
\- Той, - настаивал Виктор, - расскажи мне. Я должен знать.  
Что-то смешливое ужалило Юри под ребро.   
\- О, - Юри закатил глаза, - ты был неподражаем. Твой танец покорил меня и разжег огонь страсти.  
\- Дальше, - Виктор слушал так внимательно, что казалось - еще немного и начнет записывать.  
\- Из всей толпы поклонников ты выбрал меня. Ты посмотрел мне прямо в глаза и сказал: “отнеси меня в постель”.  
\- Прямо так и сказал?  
\- Прямо так и сказал.  
\- Ого, какой я прямолинейный, - его взгляд неотрывно приклеился к губам Юри. Не будь Виктор пьян, Юри счел бы это хорошим знаком.  
\- Мы собрали твои вещи и пошли в постель. Ты разделся догола. Я хотел сбежать, но ты попросил меня не уходить.   
\- Это я правильно сделал, - промурлыкал Виктор и задел губу Юри большим пальцем. Получилось горячо - вне зависимости от того, был он пьян или нет.  
\- Ты раскрыл все тайны своей души. Поделился сокровенным. Мое сердце растаяло.  
\- Только сейчас? - возмутился Витя.  
\- Давно, - признался Юри и потупил глаза. Виктор ласково просунул ладонь под его затылок - совсем как тогда.  
\- А потом? - чарующе низким голосом спросил Виктор. Искушение соврать было непреодолимым - но Юри славился тем, что от раза к разу совершал невозможное.  
\- А потом ты обиделся и заснул, - сказал Юри и попытался выскользнуть из объятия. Не тут-то было: Виктор держал его крепко. Не то что в отеле под пальмой.  
\- Ну сейчас-то я не обижусь. И не засну, - сказал Виктор и прижался бедрами к бедрам Юри.  
Что-то хрустально-хрупкое треснуло и раскололось на части. Несмотря на то, что оно существовало только в голове Юри, Юри мог слышать звон. “Звон разбившейся мечты”, - драматизировал воображаемый Пичит. Это была одна из его фантазий, сыгранная как по нотам: вечеринка, толпа незнакомых людей, веселый и настойчивый Виктор…  
И Юри, который как всегда все испортил.  
\- А как же девочки? - спросил Юри.  
\- Да к черту девочек, - с досадой ответил Виктор, - мог бы уже и догадаться.  
Его ладонь съехала с затылка, горячо прошлась по лопаткам, опустилась по спине. Она была именно такой, какой должна была быть: упрямой и упорной. Сжимая ягодицу Юри, она говорила об очень серьезных намерениях. Юри поймал ее и переложил в безопасную зону - выше дюймов на пять.  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? - убито сказал Виктор. Он как всегда все правильно понял, - то было, то не было. То хочешь, то не хочешь.  
\- Пожалуйста, будь собой, - просто ответил Юри.   
Разрешить ему все - закрыть глаза, позволить себя облапать, поцеловать в испорченный рот - хотелось нестерпимо. Мешало только то, что Юри был сторонником серьезных отношений, а секса по пьяни - не был. Судя по всему, с Виктором дела обстояли ровно наоборот.   
\- Если ты думаешь, что никто мне этого не говорил, ты ошибаешься, - сухо сказал Виктор.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я не имею это в виду - ошибаешься ты, - парировал Юри.  
\- Как угодно, - сказал Виктор - как сплюнул. Он безошибочно точно, с первой попытки, влез в туфли, накинул пальто и исчез за порогом.  
\- С днем рождения, - сказал Юри закрытой двери. Он сходил на кухню, выпил стакан воды и сел на банкетку. В груди было пусто, как будто у Юри отобрали всех собак в мире. Виктора не было рядом, чтобы в него поплакать, но Юри справлялся без него двадцать три года - справился и сейчас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  самоучитель игры на гитаре  
> я на тебе как на войне аккорды  
> закрой за мной дверь, я ухожу цой  
> он твой мальчик ты его девочка  
> дым табачный воздух выел  
> ленинград без тебя пиздец  
> помню было мне пятнадцать лет я копил на новенький мопед  
> хочешь сладких апельсинов хочешь вслух рассказов длинных  
> я мало кого любила второй надоел третьего забыла  
> фиолетовая пудра в ней ты и я  
> губы у тебя вкуса миндаля


	7. часть седьмая, в которой космогония

\- Вот так всегда, - размеренно приговаривал Пичит, подавая Юри салфетку за салфеткой, - все праздники кончаются одинаково. Кто-нибудь напьется, кто-нибудь засосет кого-нибудь в туалете, кто-нибудь будет рыдать в углу.  
\- Кто-то сосется в туалете? - заинтересовался Юри и взял из рук Пичита салфетку. Слезы лились не переставая.  
\- Какие-то придурки из команды, - махнул рукой Пичит, - раздевалок им мало. А я пиво пил, как назло.  
\- Сочувствую, - посочувствовал Юри, - сейчас меня отпустит, пойду и всех выгоню.  
\- Сиди. И рассказывай, что случилось.  
\- Ничего, - икнул Юри. Подумал и добавил, - это-то и плохо.  
\- Виктор к тебе приставал, а ты его отшил, - Пичит даже не спрашивал. Он знал.  
\- Все-то ты знаешь. Все понимаешь.  
\- Я понимаю, - согласился Пичит, - я тоже пьяных не люблю.  
\- А я люблю, - Юри пошел на новый виток истерики.  
\- Если любишь - отпусти, - посоветовал Пичит, - погуляет, протрезвеет. Придет завтра с букетом.  
\- А вдруг не придет. Уедет.  
\- Ночью. В Москву. В одном пальто.  
\- Пешком.  
\- На санях, запряженных лайками, через Берингов пролив.  
Пичит обладал удивительным даром: он ничего не воспринимал всерьез. Такое отношение облегчало жизнь не только ему, но и окружающим. Даже великая мечта Пичита носила на себе тонкий флер абсурда. Кстати, о мечте.  
\- Как поживает твое шоу? - ловко сменил тему Юри.  
\- Отлично! - обрадовался Пичит, - я говорил с Виктором. Он поможет мне его поставить!  
\- Что, - поперхнулся Юри, - сделает шоу на Бродвее и назовет его “Никифоров и два азиатских придурка”?  
\- Не обижай Виктора, - вступился Пичит, - он хороший человек.  
Юри вспомнил уверенные прикосновения хорошего человека - в постели, на кухне, на катке, в коридоре - и попробовал дышать так, чтобы не заплакать снова.   
\- Я все понял. Ты хочешь увести у меня Никифорова. А я-то считал тебя другом.  
\- Конечно, хочу, - невозмутимо отозвался Пичит, - кто же его не хочет. Он будет играть главную роль в моем шоу. Станет Хомячиным Королем.  
\- Эта роль моя!  
\- Насколько я помню, ты был против и выпросил у меня роль Кукурузной Феи.  
\- Я передумал.  
\- Конкуренция - великая сила, - самодовольно подвел итог Пичит, - вставай и докажи свою смелость. Уж очень хочется в туалет.  
Стоило ему всерьез озаботиться освобождением квартиры от засидевшихся гостей, уборкой и проветриванием, как Юри совершенно успокоился. Слезы высохли, оставив после себя чугунную усталость. Юри выключился сразу же, как только голова коснулась подушки. Подушка пахла одеколоном Виктора - обычно этот запах действовал на Юри как афродизиак, но сейчас навевал сонные грезы. Занимать полную площадь кровати было непривычно и приятно. “Ненадолго”, - подумал Юри, засыпая. Несмотря на все переживания, в этом он нисколько не сомневался.   
Перед рассветом в прихожей тихо хлопнула дверь. Холодная фигура пролезла к Юри под одеяло, сухие губы рассеянно ткнулись в висок. Юри повернулся спиной, и к нему на грудь опустилась тяжелая рука, якорем удерживавшая его во сне до самого утра.  
Они не говорили о случившемся. То ли Виктор не помнил о том, что делал, когда был пьян, то ли помнил и обладал несвойственной русским тактичностью, то ли - Юри склонялся к этому варианту - помнил и сделал выводы. Юри получил возможность ознакомиться с ними пару дней спустя в ледовом клубе Детройта.  
\- Есть одна песня, - начал Виктор. Он стоял на льду в тренерской позе и был таким серьезным и красивым, что Юри не мог удержать затаенной улыбки. Он был похож на человека, в которого Юри впервые влюбился - а не на долбоеба, с которым Юри жил. - Песня про любовь.  
“Про что же еще”.  
\- Русская попса? - блеснул знанием контекста Юри.  
\- Таку Мацушиба, - отмахнулся Виктор, - и есть две программы. Одна твоя, вторая моя. И одна песня.  
\- Мы будем кататься под одну песню, - уточнил Юри.  
\- Именно так! - гордо ответил Виктор. И посмотрел на Юри взглядом собаки, впервые выполнившей сложную команду.  
“Нужно похвалить”, - догадался Юри.  
\- Я польщен этой честью, - сказал Юри. Голос получился неприлично низким для фразы, которая подразумевала здоровый сарказм.  
\- Более того, ты получишь возможность выбрать, которую из программ возьмешь себе, а какую оставишь мне.  
“А тебе нравится быть ведомым”.  
\- Фантастика. Можно посмотреть все варианты?  
\- Разумеется. Пожалуйста, поставь на моем айфоне “любовь 1”.  
Несколько фактов о Юри. Юри познакомился с Виктором Никифоровым как с персонажем, когда ему было восемь лет. Это знакомство определило жизненный путь Юри, и какие бы преграды не вырастали на этом пути, светлый образ Виктора согревал его в тяжелую минуту (месяц, год), ободрял и побуждал идти вперед, к цели. Катание Виктора стало для него единственной правдой, константой, от которой Юри отталкивался во всех своих начинаниях.  
Юри познакомился с Виктором Никифоровым как с человеком меньше месяца назад. За этот промежуток Виктор успешно деконструировал свой образ как кумира и бесцеремонно строил на пепелище что-то новое, незнакомое Юри, чужое и неизведанное. Юри вырос в традиционном доме, в традиционной стране, в традиционной культуре. Он не хотел новизны. Меньше чем за месяц Юри умудрился забыть про персонажа, который расчетливыми ударами лезвий кроил мир под себя.  
Не стоило о нем забывать.  
“Вряд ли я смогу это повторить”.  
\- Сможешь, - пообещал Виктор, - включай вторую.  
Можно было подобрать тысячи эпитетов к тому, как он катался. “Невероятный”. “Невозможный”. “Невыразимый”. Юри повторил их - и вслух, и про себя - столько раз, что слова потеряли смысл. Виктор Никифоров был откровением, его можно было только прожить. Он создавал на льду иную реальность, в которую без оглядки приглашал любого, кто рискнул на него смотреть. Смотреть на него было больно; у Юри слезились глаза.   
“Может быть, и смогу. Наверняка выйдет какая-нибудь ерунда”.  
\- Эй, ты чего застыл? Какая тебе больше нравится?  
Нравится? Нравиться могла погода. Отличный денек сегодня. Нравиться может одежда: хочу себе эти джинсы. Нравиться может девушка (вообще-то нет). Виктор - и все, что он делал - не могло нравиться или не нравиться. То, что он делал, лежало за рамками простых человеческих категорий. Юри мечтал приблизиться к этому мастерству всю свою сознательную жизнь.  
\- Первая? Или вторая? Помнишь, мы говорили про Мадонну. Первая - она такая…  
“Такая”.  
\- Невинная.  
В квадрате. В абсолюте. В сферическом вакууме. Крахмальная белизна подвенечного платья, чей подол никогда не коснется земли. Молочно-мраморное тело древнегреческой богини, сохраненное от ветра и света в музее. Звенящая в тишине последняя нота литании. Невесомый шарф, повисший в воздухе над полем боя. Руно возложенного на алтарь ягненка.  
Если бы Юри мог мыслить критически, то непременно удивился бы, как Никифорову - без малого тридцать лет, сто восемьдесят сантиметров роста, чудовищный русский акцент, несерьезные ямочки на щеках - удается превращать свои движения в древний язык внетелесного опыта. И ладно бы, если он мог показывать что-то одно. Виктор был чудовищно многофункционален; он проецировал на лед любую идею, которая его зажигала, и генерируемую им картину было видно со всех концов земного шара.  
\- А вторая, ну, про страсть.  
Ну. Ну, допустим. Утонувшие в крови города. Пестрые цыганские юбки, полет ножа-бабочки, блеск золотых украшений. Песня, с которой идут на бой: когда она звучит, умирать не жалко. Первый крик, последний вздох, где-то в промежутке - зажатые кулаком стоны. Неутолимая мечта, шесть континентов мимо, ноги сплетаются с ногами, губы соленые и мокрые. Под ногтями черная грязь: не рой себе могилу, смерть твоя - не здесь и не там.   
“Ты узнал все мои грязные мечты и заказал про них музыку”.  
\- Хорошая песня, - отвис Юри, - и программы у тебя хорошие.  
Одна короткая, одна произвольная. “Обе не мои”.  
\- Даже не знаю, какая мне больше нравится, - признался Виктор.  
\- Поэтому ты хочешь, чтобы выбрал я, - догадался Юри.  
Виктор потупил глаза и улыбнулся в лед. Сияние медленно гасло - с каждой секундой он все больше походил на человека из плоти и крови. Еще немного, и Юри удалось бы смотреть на него без дрожи.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что у меня так не получится, - уточнил Юри. Нужно было сразу расставить все точки.  
\- Получится, - взгляд Виктора блуждал, - и мне ужасно интересно, что именно. Ну, выбирай.  
Он раздел Юри до костей и рассек острой бритвой на две половины. Даже если предположить, что у Юри когда-нибудь получилось бы сделать что-то подобное тому, что сейчас показал Виктор - сырые, недоработанные этюды, совершенство как оно есть - то отказаться от какой-либо части себя Юри не смог бы. Это было как разделить душу. Это должен был катать один человек.  
Виктор оценил силу резонанса и поступил единственно возможным образом. Он обнял Юри, сбивая напряжение и согревая живым теплом. Жар проникал сквозь тонкую куртку и возвращал мысли в привычное русло (как сделать так, чтобы это никогда не кончалось).  
\- Может быть, тебе не нужно относиться к этому так серьезно, - беззаботно прощебетал Виктор, - попробуй покататься для себя. Получить удовольствие.   
\- У тебя все легко, - с досадой ответил Юри, - а другим требуются годы и годы для того, чтобы этого достичь.  
\- Так они и мне требовались, - Виктор потерся щекой о волосы Юри, - следуй своим советам. Иначе для чего ты их раздаешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  мотивирующие цитаты  
> как бороться с тревожностью  
> группа поддержки детройт  
> дейл карнеги книги купить


	8. часть восьмая, в которой юст лучшая форма отношений

Они больше не поднимали эту тему. В своем стремлении сделать Юри программу Виктор был упорнее барана; сочинять что-либо другое он отказывался, мотивируя это просветлением, божественным знамением и предназначением вместе взятыми. Сопротивляться его напору Юри мешали остатки могучего благоговения, которое обретало совершенно клинические формы при столкновении с Виктором на льду.  
\- Катай обе, - безапелляционно сказал Виктор, - не попробуешь - не узнаешь.  
Ему эта неопределенность не мешала совершенно. С равным энтузиазмом Виктор обращался белой голубкой и черным вороном, демонстрируя Юри хореографию и расписывая технику для обеих программ. Эта тактика принесла отличные результаты: в горячке спора Юри забывал и о том, что Виктор может все, и о том, чего сам он не может. О каком “могу” могла идти речь, когда нужно было идти и делать. Виктор не скупился на похвалу, но и ругался долго и со вкусом. Юри не знал, что его больше мотивировало, пока в один прекрасный момент не забыл о волнении и страхе.  
\- Из тебя получился бы отличный тренер, - признался ему Юри после особенно тяжелой серии прыжков, завершающих тренировку.  
\- Только для тебя, - рассмеялся на последнем дыхании Виктор, - никто другой меня бы не вынес.  
“Это точно”.  
\- Никто другой не вынес бы меня, - проявил вежливость Юри. Он оперся рядом о бортик, взял из рук бутылку воды. Мышцы устало пели, перед глазами разве что круги не ходили. Измотанный Виктор смотрелся уже не голубкой и не вороном, а скорее мокрым воробьем. Это умиляло; Юри бессознательно заправил за ухо его растрепанную челку, обернул шею полотенцем.  
\- Это точно, - подтвердил Виктор. На такой ответ можно было обидеться, но не хотелось. Обида могла спугнуть что-то тихое и прекрасное, шелестевшее в груди. С виска Виктора ползла капля пота. Юри вытер ее ребром ладони, провел по скуле. Виктор замер, а потом повернул голову - медленно, будто на шарнире - и коснулся запястья губами. Руку обожгло каленым железом.  
\- Пойдем в магазин, - это прозвучало приглашением к чему-то совершенно другому.  
“Пойдем в постель”.  
\- Нужно купить продукты для новогоднего ужина.  
“А может, не нужно”.  
\- Застолье - ключевой элемент любого русского праздника.  
“Как насчет омелы?”  
\- Обещаю, я не буду ставить свою музыку.  
\- Она мне нравится, - у Юри наконец получилось связать три слова в цельное предложение. И слова, и предложение были не теми, что рвались с языка.   
\- Правда? - обрадовался Виктор. Юри показалось, или у него на щеках играл румянец?  
\- Правда, - обреченно признался Юри. Он немного стыдился того, насколько ему нравилось все русское. Все, что было связано с Виктором.  
\- Я соберу тебе новый плейлист. Потом. А сейчас нас ждет оливьешечка! - Виктор непринужденным движением забросил руку Юри на талию и подтолкнул по направлению к раздевалке. Он делал это так часто, что Юри успел к этому привыкнуть.  
Несколько фактов о Викторе. Виктор любил пить пиво. С его появлением холодильник наполнился стеклянными бутылками, дребезжащими каждый раз, когда Юри пытался украсть что-нибудь съестное под покровом темноты. “Я все слышу”, - кричал Виктор из комнаты. Юри думалось, что ему нравится не столько вкус пива, сколько ощущение контроля.   
Гардероб Виктора был до странного безликим. Являясь полной противоположностью себя на льду, для жизни Виктор выбирал максимально невыразительные вещи размытого кроя. Однажды Юри стал свидетелем чуда: целиком снятый с манекена костюм лондонского денди превратил Виктора в питерского диссидента. Хотя чему тут было удивляться.   
Еще один подарочек советского детства - Виктор педантично заботился о своей обуви. Каждый раз, приходя домой, он чистил оксфорды и ставил их на полочку. Перед выходом Виктор снимал оксфорды с полочки и тщательно натирал. Впервые увидев этот ритуал, Юри впал в ступор. Посреди брошенного на произвол судьбы города, где основную долю населения составляли черные рабочие и белые студенты, кормящиеся на государственные дотации, Виктор одевался как на светский выход, укладывал лаком челку и завязывал галстук.  
Таким был их быт: Витя готовил завтрак, а Юри мыл посуду. Они шли на каток, где Виктор раз за разом показывал созданные им программы, а Юри раз за разом повторял их, падая и вставая снова. После двадцатого круга у Виктора кончалось терпение, и он сбегал в раздевалку, а потом где-то пропадал до вечера. Гулять по Детройту и в лучшие времена было небезопасно, но Виктор сказал, что он вырос в Бутово и знает жизнь. Бутово оказалось неплохой школой - еще ни разу Виктор не возвращался побитым. Напротив, незнамо где он отыскал русский магазин, и дома начали систематически появляться странные блюда.  
\- Гречка, - гордо представил Витя горку коричневой крупы, поджаренной с луком.  
\- Вкусно, - удивился Пичит.  
\- Винегретик, - улыбнулся Витя и щедрой рукой разложил по тарелкам фиолетовый салат.  
\- Пад тай, - парировал Пичит, отскребая от сковороды волшебно ароматную лапшу.  
\- Кацудон, - сказал Юри, вытирая пот со лба, и по восхищенным взглядам понял, что переиграл их обоих.  
Дни были отданы тренировкам, вечера - сериалам. Юри научился чувствовать себя удобно, ютясь на квадратном метре кровати, и привык к тому, что перед рассветом Виктор подминает его под себя как подушку. Из крана больше не капало, а избыточные нагрузки способствовали тому, что Юри засыпал сразу после произнесенного хором пожелания доброй ночи.  
Но было еще кое-что. По утрам, когда Пичит уходил на учебу. При свете солнца, с закрытыми глазами Юри подставлял лицо, а Виктор водил по нему губами и щекотал ресницами. Присваивал, изучал поцелуями: теплыми в уголки глаз, холодными на горящих щеках, смешными под подбородком, серьезными в лоб. От его невинных (не придерешься) прикосновений дыхание пробивалось наружу ударами маятника. Грудь обдирал жар, спускался в пах - копился тяжело, тягуче, недвижимо. Колено Виктора давило на бедра, вес его руки не позволял сердцу Юри выскочить из груди. При мысли об иных прикосновениях тяжелели руки, ноги наливались свинцом, а живот сводило от предвкушения.   
Их не было. Стоя на остановке в ожидании автобуса, Юри забирался кончиками пальцев под рукав пальто и гладил запястье Виктора - легко, настойчиво, пока тот не впивался в ладонь. Виктор разминал его окаменевшие ступни и икры с такой силой, что Юри не мог сдержать слез, а потом тихонько обводил лодыжки и стопы, пуская в кровь волну тепла, густо замешанного на адреналине. Губы шли трещинами от того, что Юри постоянно кусал их и облизывал.   
\- Так и будем делать вид, что ничего не происходит? - спросил однажды Виктор.  
\- А что-то происходит? - встрепенулся Юри, отлипая взглядом от тарелки с овсянкой.  
\- Как скажешь, - невпопад ответил Виктор. Его взгляд был странно затуманен.  
И они продолжали. Вырванные украдкой от себя поцелуи, непризнанные объятия, столкновения в углах душевых, в тесном коридоре, в маленькой кухне. То, что не было поименовано, не могло быть разрушено, думал Юри и подставлял мягким губам лоб, щеки и скулы. Его все устраивало. Объективно это уже было больше всего, на что он мог рассчитывать. Это было правильно; это не могло продлиться долго.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  что делать если парень не дает  
> Показаны результаты по запросу _что делать, если парень не дает денег_


	9. часть девятая, в которой пвп борется с юстом за титул лучшей формы отношений

Это не могло продлиться долго. Юри хорошо удавалось придумывать не относящиеся к жизни сценарии; на практике у него отнимался язык и дрожали ноги. На практике Юри всего-то и мог, что покрываться мурашками и ждать, что боги смилостивятся над ним и задернут черный занавес, после которого наступит долго и счастливо.  
“Даже не рассчитывай”.  
Однажды Юри ощутил сквозь два одеяла что-то твердое, и не смог не покраснеть. Однажды Витя не смог не заметить того, как Юри покраснел, и довольно усмехнулся. Юри чувствовал его улыбку у себя на щеке. Улыбка говорила ему, что бояться нечего. Юри ничего не ответил. Юри закрыл глаза.  
Однажды рука Виктора сползла с его груди и переместилась на живот. Она двигалась очень медленно. Если бы Юри захотел, он успел бы сказать “нет” примерно пятьдесят раз подряд - выдохшимся речитативом, лживым ртом. Юри стиснул зубы, чтобы ничего не говорить. Он ждал занавеса. Он видел на изнанке век черный бархат.  
Однажды Виктор разомкнул губы и провел языком по мочке уха, невинно как ребенок и порочно как дьявол. Это могло быть игрой. Это было отличным отвлекающим маневром. Юри был так занят новыми ощущениями (состоящими преимущественно из паники, но было кое-что еще), что не отследил момент, когда его рука проникла под одеяло. Когда его рука погладила бедро. Когда его рука забралась вверх под штанину боксеров.  
Но было кое-что еще. Кое-что ждало своего часа очень долго. Ему было плевать на смущение и страх. Оно выдохнуло и подалось ближе, влилось в объятие, предложило себя без опаски.   
“Это было неизбежно”.  
Конечно, неизбежно. Витя тоже это знал - и потому не сомневался в своих дальнейших действиях. Его хватка была плотной, уверенной, приятной; да как будто у него могла быть другая, он же смотрел на Юри с плакатов сотню тысяч раз, он все знал. Мысль об этом обожгла живот эксгибиционистским удовольствием. Насколько проще (и насколько грязнее) была бы жизнь Юри, если бы Виктор мог это видеть.  
Не двигаться навстречу было невозможно. Не искать губами губы - невыполнимо. “Ты что, не дрочил ни разу. Почему так медленно”. Виктор не мог ответить, потому что отвечать на мысли Юри он еще не научился. “Научишься”. Вместо ответа Виктор неуловимо наклонился, словно хотел сунуть под одеяло не только руку, но и голову. Юри успел его удержать, вжал лбом в свое плечо. Руки тряслись.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет так нет, - покладисто ответил Витя и вытащил ладонь. Юри не успел объяснить ему, что “нет” относилось не к тому: Виктор провел по ладони языком и вернул ее на место. Стало только лучше. Это было плохо.   
Плохо было то, что Виктор не умел дрочить. Или старательно симулировал: его движения были столь неторопливыми, что тянули на изощренную пытку. Либо он хотел свести Юри с ума (бесполезно, уже свел, преимущество утеряно), либо…  
\- Быстрее, - подсказал Юри. Спасительный занавес зацепился за балку. Измерить глубины смущения могло только дно. Виктор прерывисто вдохнул, и его рука послушно ускорилась.  
Либо он просто смешался. Невообразимо, немыслимо; неужели было что-то, что Виктор Никифоров не умел делать, или, о чудо, делал в первый раз?  
“Да”.  
\- Быстрее, - повторил Юри. Покатал слово на языке. Говорить это - направлять, управлять, вести - было приятно. Как будто у Виктора тоже были плакаты, и на них всех был нарисован Юри. Как будто банановое суфле: тает во рту, оставляет сладкий темный вкус. Как запоздалое утро и рваное дыхание в шею.  
“Да”.  
\- Быстрее.  
Свет, ритм, запахи и цвета слились в одно. Это одно звалось Виктором, и он не оставлял Юри выбора, - ни своими словами, ни поступками, ни видом, ни действием, - с самого начала не оставлял. “Да. Да. Да”.  
\- Да, - сказал Юри и поддался, согласился, уступил превосходящей силе. На несколько секунд ему стало плевать на страх и смущение. Он существовал в другой системе координат, брал начало в нуле, дрожал в послушной и безотказной руке человека, который умел слушать желания Юри.  
И исполнять их.  
Виктор непринужденно вытер ладонь о боксеры и тяжело опустился на Юри. Его вес вернул Юри в реальность. Сейчас, сейчас; прямо сейчас должно было случиться что-то ужасное. Юри ждал слов, которые должны были быть произнесены.  
\- Что ты будешь на завтрак - кашу или запеканку? - спросил Витя.  
Юри закрыл глаза и снова открыл. Сделал три глубоких вдоха. Потянул вверх пятку сведенной судорогой ноги.  
\- Сегодня я готовлю, - ответил он, сполз с кровати вместе с одеялом и сбежал на кухню. За спиной тяжелой пыльной грудой - ну почему так поздно! - упал занавес.  
Когда спустя полчаса из-за занавеса высунулся Виктор, Юри уже был готов отвечать за базар: принести в постель кофе (что еще делать в такой ситуации), извиниться за свою застенчивость и неопытность (потому что это было бы справедливо), встать на колени, сдернуть серые тренировочные штаны и обнять руками бедра (потому что это было бы справедливее всего).  
\- Оладушки, - обрадовался Виктор. Потянулся всем телом; встряхнул мокрой головой, как собака, и по кухне разлетелись брызги. Они жгли кожу кипящим маслом.  
\- Виктор, - осторожно начал Юри, - насчет того, что было…  
\- А что-то было? - с набитым ртом уточнил Виктор. И посмотрел на Юри настолько честными глазами, что не будь Юри на сто процентов уверен в своем здравом рассудке, он решил бы, что произошедшее ему приснилось.  
\- Как скажешь, - улыбнулся Юри. Виктор подмигнул ему и языком подобрал каплю сметаны, стекающую по пальцам.  
После этого должно было стать легче, но легче не стало. Мечтания Юри перешли из острой фазы в хроническую. Не думать о Вите - о том, как он улыбается, когда утыкается носом в ключицу Юри, о том, как он смотрит, когда думает, что никто не видит, о том, как он облизывает губы, прежде чем что-то сказать - было невозможно. Такое случалось и раньше, но раньше Вити не было рядом, а теперь он был. И Юри, рассеянно отвечая на его щебет, видел такое, что шерсть на загривке вставала дыбом. Виктор внимательно смотрел в глаза, пытался читать мысли. Бесполезно; мысли и Юри стали чем-то в корне несовместимым.  
Не нужно было уходить. Нужно было оседлать его и медленно, по сантиметру, стянуть одеяло. Чиркнуть большим пальцем по ребрам, спичкой по коробку. Кинуть спичку в костер и упасть следом. Выбить искру, выбить стон. Притереться всем телом: грудью к груди, коленями к коленям, губами к губам. Кожей к коже. Окунуться в прикосновения с головой, не давать себе вдохнуть, не давать вдохнуть Виктору. Зацеловать так, чтобы немели губы. Нужно было сделать это давно. Не сбегать. Не спорить с ним в рождественскую ночь. Не отказывать в Сочи. Он ведь был готов, созрел, надломился; сочился сладким медом и нескромными вздохами. Юри совершенно необходимо было знать его вкус. Все возможные вкусы, от головы до пят, от солнечной нежности до глухого голодного отчаяния.  
Догадывался ли обо всем этом Виктор? Иногда, выныривая из шелкового тумана, Юри задумывался о том, как было бы здорово, если бы Витя мог это увидеть и воплотить. Или дать Юри разрешение сделать все самому. Юри прекрасно справился бы с задачей. Виктор ничего не говорил.  
Через несколько дней Юри заметил, что, уходя по утрам в душ, он оставляет дверь ванной комнаты открытой.  
Это так смутило Юри, что фантазии отошли на второй план. Раздумывать тут было не о чем. Потерпевший поражение в прямолинейных высказываниях (сколько раз Юри его отшил?) Виктор сменил тактику. Он предлагал, но не настаивал. Он оставлял Юри возможность самому сделать выбор, последовать своим желаниям или не замечать очевидное приглашение. От такого благородства на глаза наворачивались слезы, но Юри знал, что сейчас не время для слез.  
Ступая в душную ванную, он чувствовал себя жрецом, восходящим на алтарь. Жнецом, допущенным на аудиенцию с королем. Король вытянулся под душем спиной к Юри и напевал веселую русскую песенку. Он не знал, что с ним должно было случиться что-то пугающее. Или не находил пугающей перспективу того, что должно было случиться.  
А пугаться было чего. Юри испытывал к нему нечто выходящее за рамки человеческих возможностей. Вечную, черную, неутолимую жажду. В душевой кабине им вдвоем было бы очень тесно. Юри хотел бы, чтобы она была еще меньше, чтобы никогда не отлепиться, прикипеть к красивой белой спине навсегда. Виктор вздрогнул, когда Юри отодвинул створку. Он не обернулся, только сделал крохотный шаг вперед, прижался к стене. Юри вошел и закрыл за собой внешний мир. Во внутреннем пространстве было темно, горячо и очень мокро. Так же, как в его снах.  
Чтобы священнодействие свершилось, нужно было с чего-то начать. У Юри было заготовлено множество сценариев. Юри встал на цыпочки и прикоснулся губами к шее, чуть ниже линии роста волос. Виктор выдохнул и опустил голову, подставил загривок. Его плечи расходились широкими плавными линиями. Юри всегда заводили его плечи. Ширина была в самый раз такая, чтобы на этих плечах удобно лежать. Либо целовать. В полумраке не было видно веснушек, но Юри знал, что они есть. Наконец-то попробовать их на вкус было сродни вкусу молодого вина, удачного прыжка, капель пота во время пробежки.  
Хотелось проследить поцелуем лопатки, обласкать руками и губами мышцы спины до самого низа. Погладить щиколотки - с тобой больше не случится ничего плохого. Подняться вверх по икрам - ты можешь мне доверять. Раздвинуть бедра - я сделаю тебе хорошо. Раскрыть, узнать, почувствовать вкус. В кабинке было до обидного мало места, и Юри отложил эти планы на будущее. (Он продолжал мечтать, даже держа голого Виктора в своих руках. С ним определенно было что-то не так). Руки тем временем жили своей жизнью. Они обвели плечи и локти, обняли плотной хваткой предплечья, легли сверху на ладони Виктора. Виктор переплел пальцы и выгнул спину, вжимаясь в Юри. Как бы Юри не желал уйти от контакта, уходить было некуда. Казалось бы, чего стесняться - Виктор отдрочил ему первым, но ощущать, как полувставший член сквозь ткань шорт упирается в его задницу, было немного неловко. Виктор удовлетворенно усмехнулся. Он доминировал, даже подставляя шею. Это злило и заводило.  
Юри закрыл глаза и переступил через свою человеческую личину, через страхи и ограничения. Он позволил себе прижаться плотнее, всем телом, не стесняясь эрекции и жажды, желания объять и быть объятым. Стиснул ладонями грудь, царапнул соски. Виктор вздрогнул. Чувствительный.  
Юри трогал его, как школьник за шторой на вечере бальных танцев. Медленно и застенчиво, узнавая наощупь в первый раз. Юри лапал его, как нетерпеливый знакомый из бара в подворотне - бесцеремонно, хаотично, с силой проходясь по тем местам, которые у всех людей одинаково восприимчивы. Бока и ребра. Внутренняя сторона бедра. Шея - обнять ладонью, сжать пальцы. Подбородок, губы и веки. Виктор положил голову Юри на плечо, разомкнул губы, втянул пальцы в рот. Он тоже был жадным. Юри был готов дать ему абсолютно все. Всей ладонью, всем телом и всей душой.  
Бог ничем не отличался от остальных людей. Он на секунду перестал дышать, когда Юри стиснул его член. В груди взорвался фейерверк, брызги долетели до головы - потемнело в глазах. Стояк был каменный. Виктор хотел его, хотел по-настоящему. Все было без обмана. Карты лежали на столе, и торопиться было некуда. Юри сделал пару медленных, основательных движений и повел рукой ниже. Забрал ладонью яички. Виктор застонал.  
Думая о том, как сделать ему приятно, Юри никогда не думал, что это должно быть быстро. Медленные ласки сжирают душу тлеющим пламенем. Он мог продолжать очень долго - действительно долго, доводя Виктора до истомы и снижая градус, но этот вариант тоже не подходил для первого раза. Юри уже чувствовал, как вздрагивают его ноги, и сам с некоторым трудом держался на ногах.  
Дрочить Виктору, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и ощущая малейшую дрожь, вибрацию стона, непроизвольные толчки - это было бесценно. Его мышцы оседали в руках Юри мягкой глиной. Юри лепил из него то, что хотел, и то, что он хотел, хотело его в ответ. Виктор был податлив и эгоистичен; он был само совершенство, спустившееся на землю, чтобы громко, без стеснения стонать в объятиях Юри и кончать от его рук.  
Напоследок Юри, не удержавшись, поставил засос на его плече - вернее, в том месте, где плечо соединяется с шеей. Виктор никак не отреагировал. Он был слишком занят попытками ровно дышать и стоять на ногах. Юри провел по его груди, ловя кончиками пальцев громкое биение сердца, и сбежал из душевой кабины как Золушка из дворца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Гей-форум**  
>  Раздел: Гей-отношения  
> Подраздел: Я влюбился!  
> Тема: Как понять какие чувства у парня ко мне  
> приветики!  
> познакомились на корпоративе. признаюсь, я много пил, но кажется у нас с Ним промелькнула искра. Он был как гром посреди ясного неба. мне не хотелось с Ним росставаться, хотелось быть все время рядом, облизать всего целиком, поцеловать каждую черточку. я поехал к нему в город. вобщем мы стали жить вместе. но без отношений, как братья. *грустный смайлик*  
> Он ведет себя провакационно! то манит меня, то отталкивает. на новый год отвел меня на каток и устроил свидание ,с фонариками. потом, когда я стал намекать на продолжение, Он ясно дал понять, что его такое не интересует.  
> я немогу остановиться. все время когда Он рядом, пристаю к Нему, обнимаю, глажу. Он вроде непротив, но как доходит до дела, киснет и утекает.  
> недавно произошло что-то совсем не понятное. утром Он был мягкий и податливый, я залез к Нему под одеяло, потрогал (спим в одной постели. но как братья). вобщем так получилось что я Ему отдрочил. но даже после этого Он вел себя так как бдуто ничего не было! не обнял меня, не поцеловал. *очень грустный смайлик*  
> со мной такое в первый раз. хочется писать стихи. как вы думаете, Он оценит если я посвящю ему песню? или лучше подарить букет?  
> что делать? как понять чего Он хочет? по вашему у Него есть ко мне чувства?  
> зы. мне двадцать семь, ему двадцать три.  
> зызы. пишу впервые, надеюсь на ваше понимание и поддержку!
> 
>  **yasen perets**  
>  с ним все ясно. он динамо. бросай его и найди нормального парня, который не будет ломаться
> 
>  **курочка рябая**  
>  значит так.  
> вы сейчас чужие люди. ничего друг о друге не знаете, не понимаете. к тому же ты живешь у него на квартире. нарушаешь его личностное пространство.  
> первым делом съезжай. найди работу в этом городе, сними квартиру, обустройся там. всегда нужно иметь свой угол, свою жизнь. ты ведь не хочешь быть приложением к нему.   
> во-вторых, узнай, гей ли он (или хотя бы би). если он не говорит, подружись с его друзьями и узнай у них. возможно, он хочет с тобой отношений, просто стесняется. либо не хочет и опять же стесняется. это тяжело, но такие вещи нужно проговаривать словами через рот.  
> в-третьих, познакомься с ним! ты можешь говорить о чем-то кроме того, чем сегодня хочешь заняться в постели? попробуй, это не так сложно. есть масса общих тем. политика, автомобили, девушки (опять же, узнаешь больше о его вкусах).  
> узнай его поближе, и тогда решай - можно с ним оставаться, либо надо сматывать удочки. 
> 
> **_кустодиев_**  
>  _мы стали жить вместе  
>  спим в одной постели  
> я Ему отдрочил_  
> Это главное.  
> Стерпится-слюбится!  
> Не унывай. Ну и стихи с букетом лишними не будут. Смажешь, так сказать, колеса, хехе.  
> Удачи тебе *много улыбающихся смайликов*
> 
>  **Carol**  
>  ну я просто поражаюсь насколько некоторые умеют придумать историю на ровном месте. что между вами на этом корпоративе было такого, что ты решил что он любовь всей твоей жизни? ну провели вы вместе ночь. ну перепихнулись. даже если между вами что-то промелькнуло, нельяз просто так взять и переехать к парню, лишить его выбора. на все должно быть СОГЛАСИЕ. может ему вообще нравятся ДЕВУШКИ. ты ведь даже его не спрашивал.  
> мой тебе совет, поговрои с ним. узнвй его планы на будущее. хотябы нравишься ты ему или нет. много таких, которые щемятся сказать, что у них другие планы, а через год совместной жизни выясняется что у него другой, или хуже, ДРУГАЯ.
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  никифоров, не позорься *блюющий смайлик*


	10. часть десятая, в которой опять смешно

Пичит наслаждался завтраком, приготовленным пятикратным чемпионом по жарке яичницы, и всем своим видом заряжал на успех и веру в лучшее будущее.  
\- Мне так много нужно ему показать! - разливался Пичит, - я тренировал прыжки. И дорожки. Они ведь стали лучше, Юри? Скажи. Ты ведь спец по дорожкам.  
\- У Юри очень хорошая дорожка, - невпопад кивнул Виктор.   
Юри сдержал смешок. Уже без малого четверть часа он тренировал терпение Виктора, проверял его на сжатие и разрыв. Витя неплохо справлялся - он был в силах поддерживать светский разговор, делая вид, что рука Юри вовсе не находится у него за поясом брюк, не выписывает на пояснице завитушки и уж точно не выбивает дрожь. Юри начинал всерьез задумываться о курсах каллиграфии. Негоже было бы ударить в грязь лицом, когда дело до этого дойдет; а в том, что оно дойдет, Юри не сомневался нисколько. Витя показывал отличную реакцию на медленные щекочущие прикосновения. Он затаенно вздыхал, ерзал и прогибался, предоставляя Юри столько свободы, что для тихого семейного завтрака было даже немного чересчур. От красивых ямочек на пояснице бежали мурашки. Юри прослеживал их кончиками пальцев вниз до ягодиц и обратно. Он полагал, что замену рук на кисточку Витя воспримет благосклонно.  
\- Если уж вы не можете не обжиматься, то хотя бы делайте вид, что вам интересно, - не переставая широко улыбаться, попросил Пичит.  
Юри поежился, а потом запоздало покраснел. Пичит во гневе был страшен. Самым страшным было то, что он улыбался. Он мог улыбаясь забить ногами человека, посмевшего обижать животных.   
\- Мы не обжимаемся, - Юри не посмел бы ссориться с Пичитом, - это, э. Профилактика радикулита.  
\- Как ты мог подумать! - одновременно с ним возмутился Виктор, - не знаю насчет пирожка, а я уж точно внимательно слушаю. И даже отвечаю.  
Сохраняя вид оскорбленной невинности, он завел руку за спину, вытащил ладонь Юри из своих штанов и переложил на колено. Вдобавок ко всему развеселому анамнезу Юри подозревал у себя развитие обсессивно-компульсивного синдрома. Он не мог остановиться и перестать трогать Виктора. Физически не мог.  
\- Занимайтесь профилактикой сколько угодно, только предохраняться не забывайте, - на миг из Пичита выглянула заботливая тайская тетушка, - так вот, о заточке. Здесь есть неплохой мастер, но сколько он просит за свои услуги...  
У Юри были проблемы посерьезнее обнаглевшего мастера. Неделю назад Витя зажал его у раковины (Юри подозревал, что у него имеется кинк на все, что связано с мытьем посуды) и задрал майку, нахально и уверенно оглаживая торс. Юри пропустил момент, когда дело приняло нехороший оборот.  
\- Что я вижу, Юри. Это бочок? - восхитился Витя и наградил упомянутый бочок сочным щипком.  
Юри покраснел. Ночные визиты к холодильнику не прошли даром. Прибавить плотные домашние завтраки и ужины в разнообразных забегаловках. Умножить на расслабленную в отсутствие Челестино программу тренировок. Получаем волшебно мягкий и нежный результат. Но Юри был не единственным человеком, вкусившим плод новогодних каникул.  
\- Поверить не могу, Витя, - Юри положил ладонь ему на пах и ласково повел вверх, - неужели это пивной живот?  
Юри смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и потому от него не укрылось смущение во взгляде Виктора. Что-то похожее на смущение. Что-то отдаленно его напоминающее.  
\- Молчи, - сказал Витя. Не послушаться его было невозможно.  
\- Ты молчишь о моих бочках, а я молчу о твоем животе, - предложил сделку Юри.  
\- И мы вместе идем на пробежку, - кисло закончил Витя, - потому что иначе твой тренер оторвет мне башку. А после и тебе оторвет.  
Словом, Юри опасался встречи со своим тренером по совершенно конкретной причине - и как всегда промахнулся. Витя собирался на первую тренировку с Челестино сосредоточенно и нервно. Он провел в ванной втрое больше времени, чем обычно. Когда он вышел, волосы были тщательно уложены, кожа лица была нежной, как у посетившей СПА бизнес-леди, а ногти блестели маникюром. Он явно готовился к какому-то важному событию.  
\- Ты же не влюблен в Челестино? - уточнил Юри. Рядом Пичит подавился протеиновым коктейлем.  
\- Что? - рассеянно переспросил Виктор, копаясь в каких-то бумагах, - да, как скажешь.  
\- Я спрашиваю, не влюблен ли ты.  
\- Я? - в глазах Вити мелькнула паника, - влюблен, конечно. Думал, ты раньше заметишь.  
\- Ради всего святого, - Юри вздохнул и оставил его в покое. Наверное, зря - потому что часом позже Виктор подъехал к Челестино с таким видом, будто собирался просить чьей-то руки.  
\- Многоуважаемый Челестино… как вас по батюшке?  
\- Лаурович, - любезно подсказал Челестино.  
\- Разрешите мне стать вашим учеником! - выпалил Виктор и посмотрел на Челестино прозрачными как горное озеро глазами.  
\- Не гневи бога, Виктор. Зачем тебе этот геморрой?  
\- Мне нужно продлить визу, чтобы остаться здесь, чтобы поставить Юри новую программу, - без запинки отбарабанил Витя.  
“Тренировался перед зеркалом?”  
\- Переформулирую вопрос. Зачем мне этот геморрой? - исправился Челестино.  
\- Он возьмет золото, и лавры будут ваши, - подмигнул Виктор.  
\- Договорились, - Челестино не стал ломаться.  
“Быстро он меня сдал”.  
\- Ты ничего не говорил про золото, - напомнил Юри о своем присутствии.  
\- А что ты еще можешь взять, если тебе поставит программу Никифоров? - нахмурился Челестино.  
\- Почему все началось с того, что Виктор хотел стать вашим учеником, а кончилось тем, что он будет меня тренировать?  
\- Кто я такой, чтобы мешать божьему замыслу, - Челестино вошел в образ доброго католика, - ну я пошел. Чуланон, на лед.  
\- Всего хорошего, - хором пожелали Юри и Витя.  
\- Смотри, испортишь мне мальчика, Виктор, - пригрозил Челестино.   
\- Испорчу, - похабно улыбнулся Виктор, - испорчу обязательно.  
“Жениться потом не забудь”.  
\- Это все сюрпризы на сегодня? - осведомился Юри, околачиваясь на льду в ожидании своей очереди.  
\- Юрочка очень хотел приехать. Но не смог. Ему визу не дали.  
\- Хреново быть подростком, - вздрогнул Юри, - а тебе ее как дали?  
\- Хреново быть подростком, - повторил Виктор, - а мной быть хорошо.  
И подмигнул, подлец.  
Юри слишком поздно понял, что все их разговоры о геморрое будут в конечном итоге применимы лишь к нему. Виктор и Челестино перекидывали его как мячик: стоило Юри худо-бедно откатать “Эрос”, как Челестино переманивал его на свою половину катка и костерил за неуверенные прыжки. Виктор с независимым видом плавал на льду корабликом и демонстрировал ошеломленной публике фирменные флипы. Когда Челестино удовлетворялся качеством дорожек и постановкой ног, за дело брался Виктор. Они оставляли Юри бездыханным, - это несмотря на всю выносливость! - а потом шли пить пиво. Два тренера по цене одного. Феноменальное везение. Пичит тихо завидовал, но вида не подавал. Ему лучше удавалось сохранять статус-кво - пару раз Юри застукал их с Виктором за прокатом партий из хомячиного шоу. Юри даже не знал, что Пичит уже написал партии. Его это ранило.   
Юри полагал, что они достигли предела абсурда, когда к тренировкам подключился Яков Фельцман. По всей видимости, тренер Виктора не знал о подлом предательстве - или не обращал на него внимания, как терпеливый отец не замечает интрижки дочери с горячим итальянским мужчиной. В восемь утра Виктор выносил на лед планшет и подключал к колонкам, и начиналось настоящее веселье. Им не мешало ни расстояние, ни разница в часовых поясах. Яков гонял Виктора до полудня, восстанавливая утраченную форму. “Молодость и красоту”, - иронизировал Юри про себя. Именно тогда он познал, что такое русская школа. Бутово было далеко до Якова, пусть он был интеллигентом в двадцатом колене.  
Все это больше напоминало коммуналку на льду. Из планшета Виктору махали его соотечественники, нисколько не опечаленные отсутствием старшего братика. Они называли его старшим братиком - все, кроме Юрочки. Юрочка называл Виктора мудаком, а Виктор Юрочку - пиздюком, но только когда Яков отлучался. По законам общажных гаремников происходящее должно было приводить Юри в восторг. Виктор был рядом с ним двадцать три часа в сутки - а если они вместе принимали душ, то и все двадцать три с половиной. Проблема была в том, что они больше не принимали вместе душ. Проблема была в том, что рука Виктора, забиравшаяся перед сном под майку Юри, останавливалась на полпути от лопаток к крестцу. Проблема была в том, что оставшись в неподвижном положении больше чем на две минуты, Юри либо засыпал, либо начинал страдать от голода и все равно засыпал.  
Неудовлетворенность жужжала в ногах и ладонях, болела в тех местах, где Витя прикасался голыми руками. “Пожалуйста, передай соль”. “Пожалуйста, выключи свет”. “Пожалуйста, отдрочи мне”. Усталость ломала тормоза. Однажды Витя, Пичит и Юри сидели в спальне и смотрели сериал. Юри теперь хватало не больше, чем на полсерии, Виктор мог осилить целиком одну, Пичит - две или три. Зато Юри мог сделать вдвое больше прыжков, чем они оба вместе взятые.   
\- Он с самого начала был вампиром! - воскликнул Виктор, широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдая за развитием событий.   
Он был совершенным в своей доверчивости к дешевым драмам и невероятным сюжетным поворотам. Он был очень близко. Он был в тридэ. Юри чувствовал плечом, как он вздрагивает от страха или от смеха. Виктор был так увлечен шоу, что его нижняя губа не смыкалась с верхней, нарушая безупречную линию профиля. Волна нежности незаметно оказалась за спиной Юри - а потом упала сверху стотонной мощью.   
Юри развернулся всем телом и поцеловал его в губы. Это было естественно как дыхание, но Юри на секунду перестал дышать - и Витя перестал тоже. В животе замкнуло проводку. Пробки вылетели, свет погас, и все погрузилось в темноту.  
Щелкнул смартфон. Пичит издал удовлетворенный звук кошки, зажавшей в лапах птицу.  
\- Наконец-то поймал, - самодовольно сообщил Пичит.  
\- Это было в первый раз, - сказал Юри. У него не было сил краснеть и отпираться.  
\- Удали, - проявил зрелость и ответственность Витя.  
\- Не могу, - Пичит пожал плечами, - за развитием ваших отношений следит вся международная арена фигурного катания.  
Виктор подавился вздохом. Юри хотел обдумать новую информацию и решить, насколько это является некомфортным и нарушающим его право на личную жизнь, но положил голову на плечо Виктора и нечаянно уснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  купить квартиру в детройте  
> купить квартиру в детройте в белом районе с электричеством и водопроводом  
> снять квартиру в детройте  
> рифма к слову ледяной


	11. часть одиннадцатая, в которой юри усложняет жизнь себе и окружающим

В феврале наступил сезон дождей, и Витя начал вести себя странно. Он уходил на лед на рассвете, пересекаясь с Юри лишь на пару часов. Серое небо и уютный шум падающей на асфальт воды безотказно заставляли Юри спать до обеда - но и за то малое время, что они коротали вместе на катке, Виктор умудрялся доводить Юри до белого каления. Агапе давалось Юри с трудом, как единорог не выходит из леса навстречу испорченному ловцу.   
\- Королева драмы, - заявил Виктор. После утренней тренировки с любимым тренером он был настроен категорично, - это про поруганную невинность, а не про чистоту.   
Юри казалось, что чище него только столовое серебро, но Виктор без вздохов и всякой драмы вставал на исходную, и Юри убеждался, что на нем еще ой как много замшелых шкур, которые можно содрать. Грязь, страх, скрытая страсть; чего проще - разложи по компонентам, отведи душу, упакуй людские грехи во вторую программу. Но и с ней не все было в порядке.   
\- В твоем эросе слишком много танатоса, - зудел Виктор.   
\- Я такой. Опасный, - соглашался Юри.   
\- Застенчивый.  
\- Серьезный.  
\- Мрачный.  
\- Ну что ты пристал, - Юри был близок к отчаянию.   
Виктор мог научить его прыжкам и связкам, показать последовательность элементов, сообщить настроение. Дальше он оставлял Юри в одиночестве. Этап осмысления всегда был самым продолжительным и тяжелым, и присутствие Виктора ничего не изменило: дорога Юри была дорогой Юри, и он должен был пройти по ней сам.  
\- Хочешь, посмотрим кино? - закидывал его предложениями Витя, - найдем классное порно? Или фильм про Хатико. Чистая дистиллированная любовь.  
\- Не надо Хатико, - отказывался Юри, - и порно не надо.   
У него в голове было предостаточно и порно, и любви такой чистой, что Виктору не снилось. Носить в себе любовь и выражать ее - не одно и то же; Юри кружил по катку часами, стремясь перенести в движение все то, что он ощущал. Что всемогущий Никифоров заставлял его ощущать. Просить о том, чтобы Виктор находился рядом с ним все это время, было бы в высшей степени эгоистично. Юри еще не пал настолько низко. Несмотря на близость, объятия и принятие, в самом центре своего существа - там, откуда он катался - Юри был один.  
Ну или не совсем. Помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны. Горячий итальянский мужчина Челестино Лаурович взял на себя обязанность заботиться о Юри и опекать его, и пока срок контракта не истек, а человеколюбие - не кончилось, Челестино был рядом. Он добросовестно стоял посреди катка, пока Юри вертелся вокруг него заводным мотыльком, пытаясь соблазнить огненным взором, пытаясь поразить чистотой сейлор-сенши. Челестино стоял рядом, потом облокачивался о бортик, потом садился на скамейку, потом начинал дремать. Юри катался под дискографию Астора Пьяццолы, стремясь проникнуть в глубину танго. Однажды включил пресловутую Мадонну, пару раз - знаменитый плейлист Никифорова. Юри не мог пожаловаться, что его ничто не могло спасти, потому что спасать его было не нужно. Нужно было повторить программы по сто тысяч раз, чтобы на сто тысяч первый найти верные жесты. Юри не зря получал баллы за артистичность. Это не было вдохновением, не было божественным провидением; Юри брал лед измором, а лед любит настойчивость.  
\- Хочешь, сходим в клуб? Или в тир, постреляем. Потом в стрип-бар. А можно найти цыган.  
Спасибо, но нет. И без цыган в маргинальном Детройте было избыточное количество возможностей наткнуться на неприятности. Юри научился обходить их еще на первом году обучения и не стремился восполнить пробел в образовании. Невозможно было объяснить Виктору, в чем заключается проблема, потому что с такой проблемой тот никогда не сталкивался. Юри и не объяснял. Он неспешно обходил лед по широкому кругу под бессловесные саундтреки западных фильмов из плейлиста “грустная музыка” в Спотифае.   
\- Я беспокоюсь, - сообщил Челестино на закате дня.  
“Начало получаться!” - обрадовался Юри. Агапе должно было тревожить.   
\- Сначала ты катаешься под музыку из фильма, в котором латентный гей застрелил своего соседа. Потом - под музыку из фильма, в котором две женщины пытались покончить с собой (одной из них, кстати, удалось). Завершаешь прокатом под рождественскую сказку, в которой персонаж с руками-ножницами убил парня своей подруги.  
\- Вы знаток американского кинематографа! - восхитился Юри.  
Он не знал, какой видеоряд сопровождала грустная музыка, но это знание ему не требовалось. Юри вообще мало требовался внешний мир. Не самое лучшее качество для соревнующегося фигуриста, но приходится работать с тем, что есть.   
\- Могу еще посоветовать, - рыкнул Челестино. Юри знал, что он не злится; дело было в темпераменте, - ты ни о чем не хочешь поговорить?  
\- Как вы находите пластику? Стоит добавить напряжения или, наоборот, сбавить?  
\- Сбавить, - вздохнул Челестино, - сбавить обороты. Ты никогда не думал, что это может плохо кончиться?  
“Только об этом и думаю”.  
Юри надел протекторы, выбрался на трибуну, сел рядом с Челестино. Челестино нацедил из термоса чашку чая и протянул Юри.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что в этом случае будет хуже, чем с собакой, - уточнил он.  
\- В случае, если Виктор Никифоров скончается, мне точно будет хуже, чем с собакой, - сухо ответил Юри.  
\- Я не об этом.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Черта лысого ты понимаешь. Сколько разрывов ты пережил в своей жизни?  
“В своей короткой ничтожной жизни”.  
\- Ни одного, - признался Юри, - я до этого не доводил.  
\- До разрыва?  
\- До отношений.  
\- Разумно, - дернул бровью Челестино.  
Он замолчал - очевидно, пережевывал свой богатый опыт в ядовитую эссенцию, которую можно было вложить в клюв неопытного птенца. Юри потягивал чай и ждал проповеди. Логично было получить ее хоть от кого-то; родители были далеко, сестра молчала как рыба, и Челестино досталась честь разговора о птичках и пчелках.  
Юри почти мог это слышать. “Ты ему не пара”. Нет, Челестино никогда бы так не сказал. “Он тебе не пара”. Обхохочешься. Юри даже не смог бы с ним поспорить: ни в одной мыслимой вселенной Виктор Никифоров - смешливый, легкомысленный, гениальный - не был ему парой, и потому все, что происходило между ними, несло в себе острую ноту абсурда. Это же придавало вкуса поцелуям.  
“Я не хочу обсуждать с вами свою личную жизнь”.  
Конечно, хочешь! Случись Никифорову наиграться (устать, пресытиться, сгореть от скуки), Юри будет разбит на кусочки. Калибр варьируется. Вряд ли после этого Юри захочет снова выступать, первый год уж точно; какой удар это нанесет по репутации Челестино, по ожиданиям родителей, в конце концов по самому Юри. Для того, чтобы подняться после Гран-при, нужна была недюжинная смелость и невообразимая мотивация. Юри не знал, что на свете существует что-то, способное сподвигнуть его снова выйти на лед - и все же он был здесь, в Детройте, с промокшими заиндевевшими ногами и горячим сердцем, полным решимости.  
\- Ты не отступишься? - Челестино пропустил все промежуточные стадии с прозорливостью человека, двадцатый год подряд читающего неокрепшие умы маленьких фигуристов.  
\- Не отступлюсь, - подтвердил Юри.  
\- Сим победиши! - сверкнул патриотизмом Челестино, - рекомендую Эроса Рамазотти и Челентано. Уши вянут от твоих инструменталок.  
\- Помедленнее, я записываю, - улыбнулся ему Юри.  
\- Из режиссеров Бертолуччи. А если захочется погорячее, то Тинто Брасс.  
\- Спасибо, не надо, - Юри медленно, но неотвратимо краснел.  
\- Сам напросился, - пожал плечами Челестино, - танцуешь страсть, так танцуй по-итальянски.  
Услышав его рекомендации, Виктор хохотал, пока из глаз не потекли слезы.  
\- И как я сам до этого не додумался! - рыдал Виктор, - меняем музыку. Будешь танцевать Эрос под Эроса Рамазотти.   
\- Все сходится, - похоронно подтвердил Юри.  
\- А Тинто Брасс у моих родителей был, - ударился в ностальгию Виктор, - на кассетах. Прятали их за теликом, кто бы не нашел.   
\- Сколько приятных воспоминаний.  
\- Хочешь, вместе посмотрим?  
\- Обязательно. После пробежки, - пообещал Юри, и план сработал: когда он вернулся, Виктор уже видел десятый сон, подмяв под себя все подушки.  
Но на этом странности не кончились. Каждый день, уходя с катка, Витя пропадал где-то в городе - это при том, что цивилизованный Детройт можно было обойти пешком за три часа. Он приносил с собой тонны пакетов из разнообразных магазинов, большинство из которых даже не распаковывал. Юри спотыкался о них в тесном коридоре. Они гнездились в спальне и жались по стенам на кухне. Внятно ответить на вопросы о своих покупках Виктор не мог - с ним теперь вообще было сложно поговорить, ведь если Витя и был дома, то залипал в телефон, и вытащить его оттуда не было никакой возможности. Даже терпеливый Пичит начал нехорошо косить глазом. Юри не мог его осудить: Пичит привык к тому, что Виктор не отлипает от Юри, и нынешнее положение вещей казалось ему неправильным.  
Юри оно тоже казалось неправильным. Разговор с Челестино раз за разом прокручивался в памяти скрипучей пленкой магнитофонной записи. Юри не понимал, что пошло не так, и главное - когда это произошло. Нужно было сбавить обороты, расслабиться и получать удовольствие, но всякий раз, когда Юри пытался не нервничать, все получалось ровно наоборот.  
Напряжение достигло пика во время просмотра фильма за авторством режиссера Бертолуччи. Бертолуччи рассказывал историю любовников, находящихся на пике романа, в апогее медового месяца - и до Юри начал медленно доходить тот факт, что его медовый месяц подходит к концу. Никифоров почти не следил за сюжетом, увлеченный перепиской. Когда Юри вышел в кухню, чтобы сделать себе бутерброд, то споткнулся об очередной пакет и больно ударился об косяк.  
\- Твои шмотки не помещаются в шкафы, - сообщил Юри, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, - клетки с хомяками не мыты, аксель недокручен, а ты сидишь в инстаграме.  
\- Не вмешивай хомяков, - попросил Виктор. Он смотрел на Юри пристально и вдумчиво - точь-в-точь как Вик-чан, пытающийся понять, почему хозяин плачет, - ты от меня устал?  
\- При чем тут это, - Юри зажмурился, собирая мысли в кучу, - ты все время рядом, но в то же время где-то далеко.  
\- Неправда, - Виктор наконец-то отложил телефон, - я здесь, с тобой.  
“Недостаточно здесь”.  
\- Ты хочешь домой? - предположил Юри. Если он что-то и мог понять, так это тоску по дому.   
\- Это ты хочешь домой, - возразил Виктор, - я все время рядом. Ты хочешь побыть один?  
“Недостаточно со мной”.  
\- Лучше один, чем вот так, - выпалил Юри и в тот же момент понял, что это был неправильный ход.  
\- Один, - повторил Виктор, - наедине с моими плакатами, да?  
Он все понимал. Он знал, что ему лучше было остаться красивой картинкой, на которую Юри мог передернуть и забыться спокойным сном на кровати, принадлежащей ему одному, не сталкиваясь с необходимостью отмывать сковороду от какой-то жирной иностранной еды. Он знал, что Юри обмирал от каждого прикосновения, и не делал ровным счетом ничего, чтобы это исправить. Он все понимал и знал, и он издевался над Юри.   
\- Это мои плакаты, - тихо сказал Юри и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  что делать если твой парень с тобой не разговаривает  
> подарки чтобы помириться  
> что подарить фигуристу  
> фанклуб юри кацуки
> 
>  **Фанклуб юри кацуки**  
>  что юри любит  
> кого юри любит  
> что подарить юри кроме плакатов с никифоровым  
> выступления: любимые сорта цветов   
> выступления: мягкие игрушки   
> игрушка собака  
> юри собака  
> юри собака вик-чан
> 
>  **Амазон**  
>  виктор никифоров плакат винтаж


	12. часть двенадцатая, в которой витя ведет себя как в каноне

\- Я официально приношу свои извинения за то, что отстранился от тебя в последние дни, - сказал Никифоров, ковыряя омлет воскресным утром.  
\- А я чайник на плите забыл, - сориентировался Пичит и слинял из кухни со скоростью, подразумевающей наличие чайника где-то очень далеко. Возможно даже на другом континенте. В провинции Таиланда.  
\- Не стоит, - сказал Юри.  
\- А также за то, что все время пялился в телефон, - настаивал Виктор.  
\- Редкая прозорливость, - Юри не смог не съязвить.  
\- Я готовил сюрприз, - Виктор посмотрел на него пронзительно честными глазами, и сердце Юри дрогнуло.  
\- Что за сюрприз?  
\- Сейчас, - сказал Виктор и полез под стол. Под столом в одном из пакетов (они теперь были везде) угадывался сверток подозрительно знакомых очертаний. Такие свертки Юри получал от родителей и Юко на праздники.  
\- Это еще не сюрприз, - пояснил Витя, - сюрприз будет потом. Открывай.  
\- Что это?  
Юри знал, что там будет, но все равно спросил. Веселенькая оберточная бумага с цыплятами упала на пол; показался край выцветшего тубуса.  
\- Плакатик, - гордо сказал Витя, - оригинальный, с подписью.  
\- С подписью, - откликнулся Юри, - оригинальной.  
\- А то. Две тысячи пятого года.  
Юри уронил голову на руки.  
\- Тебе не нравится? - убито сказал Виктор, - так и знал, что эти ребята из фанклуба наврали.  
\- Нравится, - сказал Юри, стискивая зубы так сильно, что заболела челюсть, - но только потому что ты единственный способен заказать на амазоне плакат со своей же подписью вместо того, чтобы купить его на сто долларов дешевле и расписаться.  
\- Я единственный, - блеснул способностью распознавать главное Витя, - это точно.  
Это было мило, но Юри был еще не готов его простить.  
\- Спасибо за подарок. Дождаться не могу, когда ты уйдешь. Хочу на него посмотреть, - Юри вложил в свои слова порядочную долю сарказма и очень жирный намек.  
\- Я тоже хочу посмотреть на него. С тобой. Вместе, - сказал Витя, и в его голосе был не менее внушительный ответ на намек Юри. Кажется, ответ был положительным.  
\- Так давай сделаем это. Вместе, - предложил Юри. В животе как по команде заныло предвкушение.  
\- Не здесь, - расслабленно зажмурился Витя, - одевайся. Я хочу прогуляться.  
Он опять включил что-то такое, чему Юри совершенно не мог сопротивляться. Дождливая слякоть вязла под ногами. Юри порадовался, что прошлой весной приобрел резиновые сапоги - все знают, что для фигуристов очень важно, чтобы ступни были в сухости и тепле. Все, кроме пятикратного чемпиона по неловкому выходу из неловких ситуаций. Витя как ни в чем не бывало шел по бордюру с таким видом, будто всю жизнь практиковался только в этом. Хотя кто его знает, чем он занимался всю жизнь, пока не встретил Юри. Он мало чего рассказывал.  
\- Я есть хочу, - вывалился из экзистенциального сумрака Витя, - ни крошки не мог проглотить.  
\- Отчего же?  
\- Я волновался, - Витя сказал это так, как будто это было самой очевидной вещью на свете.  
Кроме способности создавать голографические вселенные из выбитой коньками ледяной пыли в нем не было ничего очевидного. Юри даже не уверен был, что Виктор является человеком. Это могло бы объяснить, как Юри удавалось испытывать к нему одновременно столько противоречивых чувств - вечную любовь, жгучее раздражение, желание сбежать от него подальше и никогда не отпускать.  
\- Здесь неподалеку есть французское кафе, - предложил Юри.  
\- Блинчики, - обрадовался Витя.  
Этим утром ему не везло. Бумажную тарелку с десятком крепов сдул на мостовую ветер. Виктор проводил тарелку стоическим взглядом рыцаря, переживающего утрату родового замка - и Юри, как порядочный принц, пожертвовал ему свой киш. Иногда с препятствиями на жизненном пути можно справиться только вместе. Виктор быстро жевал - как будто боялся, что отнимут, он всегда так ел: голодное советское детство, бои за конфеты в ясельках. На нос падал солнечный луч; Юри закрыл глаза. В Детройте всегда было ясно, но весеннее солнце отличалось от зимнего. В этом было больше радиоактивного тепла, слез и запахов. Издалека тянуло землей и первой стрелкой пробивающегося наружу нарцисса. Юри чувствовал, как расслабляются руки и ноги, как легкие забирают воздух на полный объем. Во рту было пряно от сливочного кофе. Реальный мир был дружелюбным и ощутимым - как Юри хоть на секунду мог подумать, будто ему грозит что-то плохое?  
Стоило Юри испытать прикосновение благодати, как все (как всегда) пошло наперекосяк. Мотивируя свои действия сюрпризом, Виктор завязал Юри глаза галстуком. Он сделал это заблаговременно, и целый блок Юри прошагал, опасаясь возникновения под ногами ямки или камушка. Приятным побочным эффектом было то, что Виктор бережно и крепко поддерживал Юри за плечи. Но разве что-то мешало ему подержать Юри за плечи в любой другой ситуации?  
На шестиэтажный подъем по лестнице жаловаться было как-то стыдно. Виктор определенно пострадал от этого больше. Юри слышал его тяжелое дыхание и наяву видел лицо Пичита, с энтузиазмом и радостью выполняющего третий подход джеков. Над Пичитом можно было вешать тег #жопукачай, распечатывать крупным форматом и отправлять в фитнес-клубы Детройта.  
\- Сюрприз, - сообщил немного запыхавшийся, но довольный Виктор, дернул узел галстука и подтолкнул Юри в спину.  
Сюрприз располагался в старом основательно выстроенном кирпичном доме. В нем имелись высокие потолки, небрежно выкрашенные в белый стены и три предмета мебели: один стул, один стол и одна кровать. Витя освещал студию улыбкой, и Юри что-то кольнуло в грудь. “Здесь”. “Сейчас”. Что должно было случиться здесь и сейчас, Юри не знал, и потому решил начать со слов, которые следовало произнести очень давно.  
\- Виктор, - он сглотнул тяжелый ком в горле, - я.  
\- Я ее снял, - одновременно с ним произнес Виктор, - я буду здесь жить.  
Юри подавился несказанным признанием и закашлялся. Витя заботливо похлопал его по загривку. Это было потрясающе, чрезвычайно в его духе: сделать свой уход сюрпризом для Юри и полагать, что Юри будет рад подарку. Даже плакат оставил. Чтобы Юри не скучал, очевидно.  
“А мы”.  
\- А я? - Юри решил проверить правильность своей догадки.  
\- А ты будешь приходить ко мне в гости, - купился наивный Витя, - оставаться на любое время.  
Догадка оказалась правильной. Юри был прав. Челестино был прав: расставание было невыносимым. Заранее. Юри предчувствовал, как поползет вниз по лестнице с шестого этажа. Покатится. Потому что ноги его уже подводили.  
\- Ну я пошел, - выдавил Юри, - зайду в гости. Как-нибудь.  
Челестино был неправ. Никакой опыт отношений не смог бы его к этому подготовить - ни с одним человеком, ни с десятком, ни с сотней.  
\- Куда? - Витя удержал его за руку, - ты уже у меня в гостях. Садись, будем пить чай.  
\- Куда? - передразнил его Юри, - здесь всего один стул, и на нем висит твое пальто.  
\- Я освобожу его для тебя, - Витя оглянулся через плечо и сверкнул улыбкой. Юри не верилось, что этот человек только что в мягкой форме заявил ему о желании расстаться.  
Ну или не заявил.  
\- У меня есть друг. На форуме, - завел речь Витя. Он устроился на подоконнике, уютно подобрав под себя одну ногу и беспечно качая второй.  
“Началось”, - обреченно подумал Юри.  
\- Он говорит, что нам с тобой нужно пожить отдельно, - продолжение интриговало.  
\- Интересно, зачем? - осведомился Юри.  
\- Чтобы быть вместе, - со знакомым греческим пафосом ответствовал Витя.  
\- Так мы вместе? - подобрался к сути Юри.  
\- Уже два месяца как, - рассеянно ответил Витя. Он явно закрыл для себя эту тему, - это сложно, я сам понял не с первого раза.  
“Неудивительно”.  
\- Суть в том, что нужно соблюдать границы.  
“Не хмурься так, морщины останутся”.  
\- Чтобы мы могли сильнее любить друг друга.  
“Не бросайся словом на “л””.  
\- Потому что когда мы все время проводим вместе, то происходит… как его.  
\- Слияние, - подсказал Юри.  
\- Точно! - обрадовался Витя, - и поглощение.  
\- Тоже психологический термин?  
\- А вот и нет. Русская попса.  
“Конечно. Что же еще”.  
\- Ну может теперь ты меня поцелуешь? - жалобно спросил Виктор, устав ждать ответа.  
Юри закрыл и открыл глаза. Перед ним пронеслись события последних двух недель. Пока Юри гонял по чуланам своих призраков, Виктор прилагал усилия, чтобы любить его сильнее, несмотря на то, что это выглядело противоположным образом. Путь, на который встал Юри, был неимоверно сложен и тернист. Это была неизведанная земля - терра инкогнита, живущая по своим собственным законам. Юри шел по ней с завязанными глазами и ничего про нее не понимал.  
Кроме одного. В одном он был уверен точно - что в день, когда Юри Кацуки будет спорить с Виктором Никифоровым о том, кто кого должен первым целовать, наступит апокалипсис.  
\- Да, - сказал Юри, - конечно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Гей-форум**  
>  Личные сообщения
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут?
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  я все про тебя знаю
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  ты ангел?
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  я фея
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  приятно! ^_____^
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  как дела в детройте?
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  ты правда фея.  
> ну, я снял квартиру и уехал от Него ;__;
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  правильно сделал. ему и без тебя досталось  
> следующий шаг - возвращение на родину
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  а зачем мне на Родину?
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  подумай. неужели тебя там никто не ждет
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  ни одна живая душа!
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  ну ты и мудила
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  расскажи хоть, чем он тебя зацепил
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  ну началось с того что я хотел уйти из спорта.
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  свежо предание
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  а потом я увидел Его. Он так упал! но Он не сдавался! Он занял шестое место, но был полон стремления БОРОТСЯ! я был сражен Его силой воли и Решимостью
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  он просто первый кто тебе не дал
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  а ты правда много про меня знаешь. -_-
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  он до сих пор мне не дает
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  я не знаю что делать
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  помоги мне ты же фея
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  попробуй осыпать кровать лепестками сакуры и сфотографируйся на ней голым. должно помочь


	13. часть тринадцатая, в которой четырнадцатое

Сначала идея раздельного проживания вызвала у Юри исключительно отторжение, но по прошествии времени оказалось, что ее преимущества существенно перевешивают недостатки. Юри начал убеждаться в этом тем же вечером, когда с непривычным чувством забрался в кровать, окончательно и бесповоротно принадлежащую только ему одному. Пичит внимательно наблюдал за процессом. Юри раскинулся в полный рост, переложил подушку вправо и вытянул ноги в противоположную сторону. Подвинул подушку левее и устроился по диагонали. Ему было удобно и сладко в любом положении. Отсутствие костистого теплого тела очень печалило Юри - но не настолько, чтобы он не мог насладиться самым священным, самым важным для него занятием. Сном.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что Юри Кацуки такой эгоист, - сообщил Пичит, обеими руками что-то печатая в телефоне. Не иначе как постил интригующую фотку со скандальной подписью.  
\- Смейся, - расслабленно ответил Юри, - по графику ты завтра готовишь.  
\- Придется переписать. Больше некому выкидывать мусор.  
\- И мыть раковину.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись. Бытовые проблемы, связанные с отъездом Никифорова, сводили душевные муки на нет.  
\- Мне будет его не хватать, - смахивая слезу, сообщил Пичит, - позови меня как-нибудь в любовное гнездышко.   
\- Кто ходит в гости по утрам, тот поступает мудро, - припомнил Юри показанный Виктором мультик.  
\- У тебя утро наступает, когда у меня пары кончаются. Как раз успеешь почистить зубы.  
\- Могу и там почистить. Никифоров хранит мою зубную щетку у сердца.  
Исчезновение чемоданов и пакетов существенно облагородило облик жилища. Спустя пару проведенных вместе за приставкой вечеров Юри обнаружил, что его дружба с Пичитом начинает набирать былую силу. Это было неожиданное открытие - начиная с того, что раньше Юри не догадывался о том, что с дружбой были какие-то проблемы.  
\- Ты очень отдалился в последнее время, - подтвердил Пичит, драматично кусая губы, - уделял мне мало внимания.  
\- Как я могу исправить ситуацию? - Юри перешел сразу к делу.  
\- Два похода в молл и ты меняешь опилки хомякам.  
\- Один поход и вынос мусора.  
\- Грабеж. Но по рукам.  
В молле коварство Пичита расцвело пышным цветом. В аптеке он заговорщицки указал Юри на стенд с разогревающей смазкой. Проходя мимо бутика с нижним бельем, непринужденно предложил туда заглянуть. Не успел Юри порадоваться, что в молле нет отдела с товарами для взрослых (наверняка Пичит нашел бы в нем самое интересные приспособления), как маршрут привел их в шоколадный магазин, и там Пичит оторвался за все.  
\- Приближается день икс, - сказал Пичит, - пора варить, Юри.  
Стоило Юри понять, о чем идет речь, как спина покрылась холодным потом. Тайна развешанных по торговому центру бумажных сердец и розовых гирлянд оказалась раскрыта. Год за годом в этот день Юри запирался в спальне и не отвечал на множественные сообщения. Обычно он даже не заглядывал на каток - хватило одного раза. Юри был молод и неопытен. Под дверью его шкафчика в раздевалке накопилось необъяснимое количество шоколада всех форм и расцветок.   
Лучшим варщиком окрестных земель был единогласно признан Пичит. Детство в большой семье, добрая душа и опыт в кулинарии определяли стратегию: Пичит раскладывал шоколадки по сумкам всех однокурсниц и однокурсников, не обходя вниманием братьев и сестер по ледовому клубу, включая тренера Челестино. Наблюдать это в первый раз было тревожно, а потом даже смешно. Просто Пичит был идейный.  
Все знакомые Юри словно сходили с ума. Каждый год сестра спрашивала, положил ли Юри кому-то самодельную плитку и со вкусом рассказывала о том, кто принес к ее порогу гостинцы и за кем ухаживала она сама. Юри решился лишь однажды. Он закопал этот эпизод в глубине памяти, как самую грязную тайну. Юко благоразумно сохраняла молчание. В конце концов, у нее был ревнивый муж.   
Мысль о муже и ревности довела логическую цепочку до конца. О русских традициях на этот счет Юри не имел ни малейшего представления - зато имел представление о фантазии и изобретательности отдельного русского фигуриста. Перспектива быть поздравленным пугала и будоражила Юри. Было страшно подумать о том, как поведет себя Никифоров.   
Предчувствие не подвело Юри. В четыре часа пополудни телефон звякнул сообщением. Сообщение содержало в себе фотографию Виктора, томно улыбающегося на фоне кровати, засыпанной лепестками роз.  
“Почему ты одет?” - отбил Юри. Что-то случилось с его чувством юмора, потому что он находил свою реплику забавной.  
“Здесь не топят, - мгновенно ответил Витя, - приезжай. Я осыплю тебя поцелуями как эту постель”.  
“Ты целовал постель?”  
Следующую реплику пришлось подождать. Юри успел подумать, что в очередной раз все испортил, когда получил фотографию украшенного свечами стола. Виктор был ужасающе банален. Это грело.  
“Приезжай”, - настаивал Виктор.  
“Ха-ха”, - подумал Юри, положил телефон лицом на стол и пошел помогать Пичиту с шоколадом. Ему нужно было время на раздумья.  
Процесс приготовления затянулся до ночи. В этом году Пичит расстарался на славу. “Специально для тебя”, - нежно улыбнулся Пичит, презентуя Юри шоколад красивого зеленого цвета. Он был к Юри слишком добр. Домашние дела сделали невероятное: на несколько часов Юри устранился из жизни и вспомнил о приглашении, когда без сил упал на кровать. Ему очень не хотелось двигаться. Многолетняя привычка диктовала остаться дома. Юри собирался так и поступить, но воображение нарисовало ему живой образ Никифорова, который мерзнет в одиночестве без шоколада и не может пойти спать, потому что его кровать занята розовыми лепестками. “А мог бы лежать и целоваться”, - подумал Юри, вызвал такси и пошел одеваться.  
Виктор сидел на стуле и при свечах читал какую-то потрепанную книгу. “Анна Каренина”, - узнал Юри. Бутылка розового вина была почти пуста.  
\- Ну что ты так долго, - как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся Витя и встал, чтобы галантно принять пальто Юри, - садись, я постою.  
В его квартире ничего не изменилось: на одиноком столе стояла одинокая бутылка, на одиноком стуле лежала одинокая подушечка.  
\- Я на подоконнике как-нибудь, - отказался Юри. Выбор между широким подоконником и стулом был очевидным.  
Близилась полночь. Виктор болтал вино в бокале и загадочно молчал. Юри потягивал чай и думал, в какой момент будет логично начать целоваться. Одинокая кровать отсвечивала увядшими лепестками.  
“Раньше было проще”, - с досадой подумал Юри. Он собирался с силами, чтобы взять инициативу на себя, но Виктор его опередил.  
\- Давай поговорим о любви, - предложил Виктор.  
“Давай лучше займемся”.  
\- Что ты хочешь узнать? - беспокойно улыбнулся Юри.  
\- Расскажи мне о своей собаке.  
“Что”.  
Мысли словно замерзли. Это было совсем не то, чего Юри мог ожидать. Даже близко не то.  
\- Как ты узнал, что у меня была собака?  
\- Помимо того, что она стоит у тебя на заставке телефона и все знают, что ты просрал Гран-при, потому что она умерла?  
\- Она умерла. Я просрал Гран-при. Что еще я могу сказать?  
Разговор зашел куда-то не туда.  
\- Юри, - мягко начал Виктор, - я хочу узнать узнать тебя ближе. О том, что тебе нравится.   
“Ты и кацудон”.  
\- Что тебя волнует.  
“Как не просрать Гран-при”.  
\- Что тебе дорого.  
\- Мою собаку звали Вик-чан, - сказал Юри. Потом он замолчал, потому что не любил одновременно плакать и говорить.  
Надо отдать честь Вите - впервые за долгое время он поступил как человек, а не как инопланетный гость. Он сел рядом и подставил Юри плечо. Юри не мог сказать, что когда-либо мечтал оплакивать свою собаку, которую звали Вик-чан, в объятиях Виктора Никифорова, но из всех вариантов, как можно было прожить горе, этот был предпочтительнее других.  
\- В детстве он был ужасно непослушным, - сказал Юри, когда спазм отпустил горло, - когда мы ходили гулять на море, он бегал по берегу и подбирал всякую падаль.  
\- О да, - с чувством подтвердил Виктор. Его рука грела Юри лопатки, - я могу обойти все питерские помойки с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Мне очень не хотелось брать его на поводок, но пришлось. Я учил его ходить рядом. Когда было холодно или мокро, он просился на руки. Я никогда не мог ему отказать.  
Новый поток слез. Остатками здравого рассудка Юри удивлялся тому, что даже произнесенное вслух имя заставляло его рассыпаться на части. Никто не говорил с ним о Вик-чане, никто не горевал вместе с ним - родители и Мари, Челестино и Пичит обходили эту тему. Только бестактности Виктора хватило на то, чтобы вскрыть рану.  
\- Маккачин тоже просился, - ухмыльнулся Виктор, - и я тоже не мог отказать. Хотя он немаленький.  
\- Эти глаза, - кивнул Юри, - вроде смотрит и не грустно, но ты ничего не можешь с собой поделать.  
\- Еще один кусочек сыра.  
\- Собачья печенька за послушание. Мама его разбаловала. Без печеньки он даже не выходил гулять. Потом как-то научился.  
\- Наелся, наверное.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Юри, - мы перепробовали все сорта корма. Он воротил нос от элитного сушняка.  
\- В России не было элитного сушняка, - поделился Витя, - я варил Маккачину кашу с потрошками. Весь дом пропах этой кашей. Веселые были времена.  
\- Больше всего ему нравились мамины паровые пирожки. Он по ним с ума сходил.  
\- Хотелось бы попробовать, - Витя мечтательно закатил глаза.  
\- Приезжай в гости, - хмыкнул Юри, - уверен, она будет рада тебя накормить.  
\- Поедем осенью, - не стал ломаться Виктор, - тебе ведь нужно пройти квалификационные.  
Юри тихо застонал. Помимо очевидного позора, провал на Гран-при гарантировал ему дополнительные сложности в следующем сезоне.  
\- Не кисни, - Витя ущипнул его за бок, - когда я с тобой закончу, сделаешь их как младшую группу детсада.  
\- Они и есть младшая группа детсада. А я старый. Отработанный материал.  
Самоуничижение было привычным, отработанным механизмом. Он запускался сам собой всякий раз, когда кто-то напоминал Юри о его возрасте, о его возрасте в сравнении со среднестатистическим возрастом мужской особи фигуриста и о любых соревнованиях в Японии. То, что Юри и поныне занимал топовую позицию в рейтинге, самобичеванию никак не мешало.  
\- Если ты отработанный материал, то я вообще труп, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Витя, - и нас похоронят в одной могиле.  
Картина рисовалась ангельская. Юри представил себе эту могилу - заваленную его трофеями и золотыми медалями Виктора, красно-белую русскую форму и свою синюю. Виктор определенно смотрелся бы хорошо. Он был нежным вампиром.  
\- Люблю, когда ты смеешься, - невпопад заявил Витя, зацепил ладонью подбородок Юри и потянул вверх.  
Его поцелуи вызывали в Юри странные и смешанные чувства. Каждый раз кто-то выключал свет; Юри оказывался в темноте, в эпицентре черной дыры. Снаружи сжимались и разжимались галактики. Космическая пустота пахла одеколоном и накрахмаленной чистотой рубашки. Волновая функция мысли совершала мгновенный коллапс, а тело Юри совершало необъяснимые и хаотичные движения, которым он при всем желании не смог бы помешать.  
Результатом этих движений явилось то, что Юри обнаружил себя сидящим на коленях Виктора в кольце рук. Руки пытались расстегнуть олимпийку. Юри взял их и переложил к себе на поясницу; поцеловал всерьез, глубоко, не размениваясь на мелочи.  
Талантливый Витя был талантлив во всем. Он целовался профессионально. Казалось бы, он не делал ничего особенного, - вовремя разомкнутые губы, неуловимый наклон головы, ритм касаний, - но Юри чувствовал, как с каждым столкновением глухая трясина затягивает его все глубже. После предельно откровенного взаимного изучения Виктор сжал губы, побуждая Юри втиснуться между них языком и сделать это снова. И снова, и снова. Юри понял, на что это похоже, и не стал сдерживаться - вытрахал его рот языком. Судя по тому, как довольно жмурился Виктор, этого он и желал. Он прогибался под Юри в недвусмысленном ритме. Бедра подло вихляли в такт его толчкам. Юри чувствовал, как краска заливает лицо, как краснеют от смущения уши и щеки, но Витя вжимался в него воплощенным одобрением, невербальным “да”, и Юри продолжил.


	14. часть четырнадцатая, в которой неожиданный поворот

Руки Виктора лежали на бедрах - там, где при более удачном стечении обстоятельств можно было бы нащупать бочка, но Вите не повезло. Он подстраивался под музыку Юри, незаметными нажатиями, кончиками пальцев направляя Юри к себе. Вперед и вниз. Глубже и сильнее, дольше, слаще. Юри понял, что эта пьеса требует других декораций, и был не против продолжить в том же духе. Без одежды. Ближе, плотнее.  
Его мутило и потряхивало от силы эмоций. Если бы кто-то сказал Юри, что можно так быстро перепрыгнуть от сожаления к соблазнению, он рассмеялся бы безумцу в лицо. Никогда не следовало забывать, что с Никифоровым невозможное становилось нормой поведения. На шее Виктора розовел порез от бритвы. Юри накрыл его губами, заговаривая: не боли, зашептывая: боли, но только со мной. Витя обмяк - как выключили, он стал покорным и мягким, марципановой фигуркой, подтаявшей сахарной статуэткой. Юри никогда не мог удержать свою любовь к сладостям в узде. Он вылизал царапину, укусил красиво вылепленную ключичную мышцу. Двинулся вниз, по пути расстегивая рубашку. Галстук был предусмотрительно снят - кажется, Витя использовал его как закладку для книги. Он громко дышал, и эта подавленная дрожь была откровеннее всей фильмографии Тинто Брасса. Целуя его шею и дразня языком раковины ушей, зарываясь носом в волосы, стискивая обеими руками холеные плечи, Юри чувствовал что-то сродни эйфории. Что-то сродни контролю. Юри редко удавалось контролировать ситуацию. Это было так несравненно горячо, что живот свело спазмом. Юри выпрямился и осмотрел деяние своих рук. Витя расплывался светлым пятном (очки потерялись по дороге). Он тяжело дышал. Дрожал под ладонями Юри, расслабленными движениями скользящими по открытой груди.  
\- Наигрался? - низким и тихим голосом осведомился Виктор. Он принял шок Юри за сытость - но Юри был очень далеко от насыщения.  
“Это не то”.  
\- Можно теперь мне?  
“Нет”.  
\- Нельзя, - сказал Юри и с трудом сглотнул. Его трясло никак не слабее. Ему нужна была передышка. Виктор выпрямился, прижимая Юри вплотную к себе. Его сердце колотилось Юри под ребра.  
\- Значит, ты хочешь вот так, - серьезно сказал Витя. Юри перебирал мокрые волосы на его затылке.  
\- Я хочу все, - ответил Юри. В горле першило. Он дотянулся до кружки и обнаружил, что она пуста.  
“Не торопись. Пожалуйста”.  
\- Я поставлю чайник, - сказал Виктор и грациозно выполз из-под Юри, - и ванну.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Юри, надевая очки. Уголок глаза что-то щекотало. Что-то щекотало живот и горло. Это что-то не имело ничего общего с печалью и горем. Виктор - Виктор в своей расстегнутой рубашке, Виктор с растрепанной укладкой, Виктор, в каждом движении которого сквозил голод - был красивее, чем на плакатах, живее, чем на льду. Он был восхитительно настоящим. Юри чувствовал на губах его вкус и фантомные прикосновения его рук, царапающих спину.  
Юри мылся долго и тщательно. Душевую кабину и массивную ванну разделял один шаг - и делая его, Юри в полной мере оценил роскошь собственной студии. Он выпрямил ноги, растекаясь безмысленной медузой. Горячая вода напомнила о купальнях гостиницы: в детстве Юри мог болтаться в озерах часами, пока кожа на руках и ступнях не становилась морщинистой, как у бабушки.  
Воспоминания уводили его все дальше. Убаюканный теплом и невесомостью, Юри заснул, или почти заснул - его вернуло к жизни неуютное ощущение остывающей воды. Подушечки пальцев уже приближались к эталону. Сознание утихло, будто бы оно было костром, а Юри перестал подкладывать в него дрова. Юри высушил голову полотенцем; поискал фен, помня о том, как по-дурацки пушатся волосы, если их не уложить, но не нашел и бросил эту затею, пригладил ладонями. Надел спальную футболку и мягкие пижамные брюки. Положил в карман флакон из аптеки. Все происходящее виделось через дымчатое стекло, так что Юри даже не пришлось подвергать свои действия критическому анализу.  
Виктор тихо лежал под одеялом. Каким-то образом он умудрился заползти туда, не потревожив цветочный покров, и получившаяся картина навевала смутные ассоциации о спящих принцессах и усаженных розами холмах. Верхний свет был выключен, свечи догорали на большом металлическом блюде. Возможно, оно было приобретено в антикварном магазине на центральной аллее. Или найдено в развалах на блошином рынке. Или выменяно у аборигенов за цветные бусы. Мысли дрифтовали. На море был штиль.  
Юри залез под одеяло. Ему недоставало практики в незаметном проникновении в постель: лепестки посыпались на пол и на подушки, скользили по щекам, путались в волосах. Витя дремал, но стоило Юри устроиться под теплым шелковистым боком, как он ожил и заговорил.  
\- Я хотел сакуру, но не нашел, - сообщил Витя. Шепот щекотал нервы, ходил мягкой кисточкой по обнаженным чувствам.   
\- Она позже цветет, - ответил Юри, - и недолго. Всего неделю.  
\- Красиво? - осведомился Витя, тихонько пробираясь рукой под майку.  
\- Красиво, - согласился Юри и вздрогнул. Ладонь прошлась по ребрам, легла на грудь. Несмотря на одежду, выключенный свет и слои одеял, Юри чувствовал себя раздетым до костей. Голым, открытым и очень-очень уязвимым. Это было странно - потому что обнажен был Витя. Юри чувствовал жар его тела и мягкое дыхание в затылок.  
Юри повернулся к нему спиной, подставляя себя ласковым рукам. Витя не замедлил воспользоваться возможностью. Легкие поцелуи ложились на шею и открытое вырезом плечо. Пальцы вычерчивали фигуры по торсу Юри. Они брали размах от ключичной ямки и спускались до резинки пижамы, обводили бедренные косточки и солнечное сплетение, сужали круги по груди. Небо заволокли тучи. Юри пробила дрожь. Он столкнулся лицом к лицу с неизбежностью исполненного желания; это нравилось ему, но вместе с тем пугало. Юри был попавшей в капкан птицей. Витя был умелым птицеловом, один за другим отпиравшим замки на клетках. Он заставлял Юри тосковать и метаться, не давая больше, чем Юри был готов принять. Шея горела; Юри подался назад, ближе к нему, запрокинул подбородок, жадно хватая воздух. Поцелуи обрели вес, тяжелыми каплями дождя прижимая Юри к земле. Подушечки больших пальцев кружили по соскам, вызывая инстинктивное желание вжаться во что-то упругое и податливое, толкнуться раз, другой, освободиться от пут. Колено въехало между ног, и Юри послушно сжал его бедрами, переплетая ноги. От близкого контакта перехватывало дыхание. Юри услышал свой выдох, непристойно громкий в тишине. Звук спускаемого курка.  
Витя наехал сверху плечом, вдавливая Юри спиной в матрас. Обвел челюсть по широкой дуге - от уха до губ, раскрыл губы языком, вплавился в рот горячим намерением. Обещанием. Его губы были мягкими от предыдущих упражнений, и Юри никак не мог им отказать. Язык онемел, но Виктору не требовался активный ответ: он верно истрактовал податливость Юри и не стеснялся брать то, что хотел. Юри повернулся на спину, чтобы было удобнее, обнял ногами и руками, предоставляя полный доступ и неограниченные права. Одежда цеплялась за него обрывками веревок, иллюзорной защитой от бури.  
Тихие игры сделали его кожу тонкой как пергамент. Внизу живота все было деревянным, жадным до прикосновений. Витя не торопился удовлетворить желание - он наслаждался прелюдией, бессовестно стискивая соски между пальцев и всасывая язык Юри в свой рот, превращая поцелуй во что-то почти гастрономическое. Астрономическое. Астрономически грязное. Юри ничего не мог с ним сделать и не видел в темноте грань; она прыгнула на него из кустов, как дикий тигр, и положила конец томной беспомощности.  
Юри стиснул ногами бедра и оттолкнулся от кровати, переворачивая их слепленные тела. Одеяло упало назад, сверху посыпались лепестки; Юри сдернул душившую его футболку. Согретое в груди дыхание вырывалось наружу - странно, что не огнем. Виктор с непревзойденно довольным видом примял затылком подушку и облизнул губы. Он менял обличья как хамелеон. Он был готов ко всему, что Юри мог с ним сделать.  
“Вот как оно начинается”, - отстраненно подумал Юри. Раньше были цветочки; начинается так, кончается слезами. Или оргазмами. Или и тем, и другим. Но до развязки было еще далеко.  
Юри взял в обе руки светящееся лицо. Обвел дуги бровей и нос, повел вниз - по шее, по плечам, раскрытыми ладонями по груди. Руки, губы и зубы - невеликий ресурс, но Юри собирался выжать из него все доступное. Его прикосновения имели систему, хотя Юри еще не знал, какую. На задней стенке сознания в свете костра танцевали тени. Юри прислушивался к музыке и переносил ее на холст: руками, губами, зубами. Холст покорно выгибался и дрожал, дергался, иногда хихикал, иногда кусал губу, глуша вздохи. Юри хотел их слышать все до последнего и рассказал об этом коротким требовательным поцелуем, запрещая губам смыкаться, запрещая Вите молчать.  
Его руки были худыми и длинными. Запястья были широкими и чувствительными - Юри помнил, что Витю встряхивает, если неощутимо гладить их пальцами. Юри учился складывать и умножать: лаская запястья, трогая языком соски по очереди, прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам. Бедра у Виктора были головокружительно узкие, ноги - непотребно длинные. Коленки были маленькими и круглыми. Юри обнял их ладонями и сдвинул вместе, поцеловал одну, вторую, - Виктор шепнул что-то про нечисть и бесов, - а потом развел и потянулся вниз.   
Абстрактно он знал, что Витя что-то к нему испытывает. Были некие признаки, указывающие на это. Видеть доказательство - и пробовать его на язык - было чем-то совершенно иным. Гораздо более веским. Каждая фанатка готова встать на колени перед своим кумиром, и нельзя сказать, что Юри сильно от них отличался. Юри отличался от них принципиально: он знал, что такое спать с Витей в односпальной кровати, что такое кататься с ним, спорить, готовить, жить. Жить. Он был невыносим на льду и невыносим в быту; когда Юри коснулся языком основания и повел вверх, он скорчился больной загогулиной и не отмерз до тех пор, пока Юри не взял в рот целиком - все, что помещалось, пока не стиснул рукой то, что поместиться никак не могло.  
Юри не знал, что человек может издавать такие звуки. То есть, конечно, знал - из письменных и видео-источников, но слышать их наяву было чем-то в корне иным. От этих звуков кишки завязывались в узел. От них член, и без того деревянный, грозил порвать пижаму. Музыка в ушах взяла крещендо, и Юри не выдержал: сделав едва ли пару движений, оторвался, хаотично пытаясь стянуть штаны.  
Здесь уже было не до смущения, не до защиты от шторма. Юри был готов к шторму; он хотел ощутить его всей кожей. Виктор рисовался белой бесстыдной кляксой с расставленными ногами. Он следил за каждым жестом Юри широко открытыми блестящими глазами, и увидев Юри целиком (у Юри не было времени на рефлексию, нашел Витя это зрелище привлекательным или отталкивающим), он всхлипнул и перекатился на живот.  
Приглашение откровеннее было трудно придумать. Юри почувствовал, как шерсть встает дыбом. Юри почувствовал себя волной - и накатился на Виктора снизу вверх, неостановимо и верно подминая под себя. Он мог быть обычным человеком и скучным фигуристом, но сейчас Юри был девятибалльной волной, поглощающей все на своем пути. Он огладил щиколотки и скользнул по ногам, стиснул совершенной формы задницу, прочертил линию позвоночника и завершил свое движение на вершине, уткнувшись носом в затылок. Там Юри остановился, наслаждаясь моментом слияния и поглощения - а потом попросил, касаясь губами розового уха.  
\- На спину, пожалуйста.  
Член Юри идеально помещался в ямку между его ягодиц.  
\- Мне так будет удобнее, - сдавленно ответил Витя.   
Он склонил голову к плечу, открывая губам Юри белую шею, которой определенно недоставало нескольких красных пятен.  
\- Не будет, - мягко ответил Юри, - потому что ты сверху.  
\- Я думал, я снизу, - удивился Виктор. Градус любовного томления стремительно падал. Еще немного, и Юри смог бы трезво размышлять.  
Хотя кому он врал.  
\- Ты снизу, - согласился Юри, - но ты сверху. Повернись на спину.  
Стоило ему выполнить просьбу, как Юри осознал ошибку в планировании. Были определенные вещи, которые ему предстояло сделать, и Юри предпочел бы, чтобы за ним в этот не наблюдал внимательный иссушенный взгляд.  
\- Ты подготовился, - тонко подметил Витя, заметив в руках Юри тюбик из аптеки.  
\- В любви и на войне нужно быть готовым ко всему, - ответил Юри. Паблик “Философские цитаты” все еще не отпускал.  
Юри откупорил флакон и нанес смазку на член Виктора. Этот маневр его нисколько не отвлек - Витя продолжал наблюдать за Юри, сводя на нет все усилия.  
\- Отвернись, - попросил Юри. Он знал, что снова начинает краснеть. Виктор тоже это знал.  
\- Если мне не изменяет память, ты просил не отводить от тебя взгляда.  
Крыть было нечем. Юри прикусил губу и закрыл глаза - и не удивился, ощутив на веках поцелуи.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я все равно все увижу, - тихо сказал Виктор. Его голос раскрывал Юри гораздо эффективнее, чем собственные пальцы в заднице.  
\- Увидишь, - согласился Юри, выдавливая больше смазки и возобновляя манипуляции, - но не сейчас.  
\- Ты меня когда-нибудь убьешь.  
\- Убью, - сказал Юри, - но не сейчас.


	15. часть пятнадцатая, в которой занимательное природоведение

В конечном итоге все оказалось очень просто - за исключением неповторимо ноющих ног. Как в таком положении выживали люди, не имеющие отношения к легкой атлетике, Юри и представить не мог.  
\- Сколько раз ты это делал? - светски осведомился Витя.  
\- Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос, - выдавил Юри. Он сгибал колени так медленно, как только мог. Квадрицепсы озарялись болью тысячи джеков, отвлекая его от горячей тянущей боли между ягодиц.  
\- Сколько раз ты хотел сделать это со мной? - со второй попытки у Вити не было шанса промахнуться.  
\- Я сбился со счета, - честно ответил Юри. Кожа коснулась кожи.  
Никифоров поперхнулся. Или задавил стон в зародыше. Юри был с ним согласен: от напряжения звуки схлопнулись в горле. Виктор замер выточенным из светлого дерева идолом. Как и полагалось языческому богу, эрекция у идола была отменная. Жар пульсировал глубоко внутри, свивался тугими кольцами в животе. Биение крови в ушах отстукивало ритм; отступать было некуда. Юри втянул носом воздух и подался наверх.  
В конечном итоге это оказалось несложно. Ему даже не пришлось перенапрягать мышцы. Все получилось само собой: неторопливые движения, распирающее чувство наполненности, истома в кончиках пальцев. Юри знал, что склонен забывать о себе в самые неподходящие моменты. Это был тот самый случай. Фокус внимания сузился до лица Виктора, неуловимо быстро меняющего выражения. Болезненный голод и попытки сдержать себя, когда Юри только начал; смелость осознания, когда он понял, что ему дозволено толкаться бедрами навстречу; незамутненное удовольствие, когда Юри нашел темп.   
\- Что ты со мной делаешь, - сказал Витя, страдальчески хмуря брови. Это можно было счесть за комплимент.  
Юри не делал ничего особенного. Только то, что ему удавалось лучше всего - он слушал музыку и двигался ей в такт, и вел Виктора за собой. Витя преданно и доверчиво шел следом, позволяя Юри выезжать себя, выжимать досуха. Челка прилипла ко лбу, взгляд был сухим и горячим. Юри пил его жадно, и было мало; маленькими глотками, крошечными движениями, едва заметной сменой амплитуды и наклона. Виктору все нравилось - он не стеснялся показывать это, обдирая затылком подушку, цепляясь руками за бедра Юри, запрокидывая голову и подставляя горло. Узнать его лучше было невозможно, даже разложив на составные части. Просто разложив. Сейчас, - в этот самый момент, - распятый музыкой Юри, связанный его щедростью, он был предельно открыт и податлив. Гораздо, гораздо мягче, чем четверть часа назад. Он щурился, жмурился, хлопал ресницами, отгоняя морок; быстро дышал распахнутым ртом, кусал щеку изнутри, а потом нежно напевно стонал. Юри отражал его удовольствие как зеркало, отражал - и начинал чувствовать сам. Как уходит дребезжащая нота растяжения. Как гладко и плавно движется внутри член. Как тепло стекает по животу, копится между скользких ног. Кружится голова, дышать носом больше не получается, и губы - как у него - размыкаются сами собой.  
Витю трясло. Его толчки встречали Юри на полпути, выбивая искры и всхлипы. Он тянул негромкую песню заплетающимся языком: истертые слова про то, какой Юри невыносимо красивый, как верно и правильно он двигается, как ему хорошо, хорошо, хорошо. Юри понимал от силы половину, но и того хватало, и эта похвала была единственной правдой, которую он знал. Слова пробивали его навылет, остро жалили в грудь и в живот, усиливая резонанс. Я жил один, пока тебя не встретил, - я тоже. Я ничего не знал ни о жизни, ни о любви, - еще раз да. Никифорова утянуло под толщу воды, он нес несусветную чушь, но сейчас Юри был с ним согласен как никогда. Шепот Виктора действовал как смертельное заклинание из аниме про волшебниц: взгляд заволокло туманом, тело едва слушалось, и Юри только и мог, что двигаться под грохот пульса в ушах быстрее и быстрее.  
\- Я сделаю все что ты хочешь, - неожиданно громко и отчетливо пообещал Никифоров, - чтобы ты продолжил делать то, что делаешь.  
Последние слова заклятья ударили током, прошили позвоночник от затылка до крестца. Юри замер, хватая ртом воздух, стиснул рукой член. Он должен был кончить здесь и сейчас, запечатать момент в янтаре - вместе с собой, с Виктором, со всеми хмельными признаниями и мимолетным совершенством.  
\- Продолжай, - сверкнул оскалом Виктор. Его голос мало напоминал человеческий. Юри удивился, что вообще разобрал что-то в этом стоне.  
В конечном итоге это оказалось легче и неизбежнее, чем дыхание: стиснуть коленями бока, ускориться настолько, насколько возможно, и за пределами возможностей. В последние секунды Никифоров замер, отматывая время назад, деревенея, и вздрогнул всем телом. Он открыл глаза, озаряя Юри отсветом грозы, и Юри позволил себе выпрямиться, скользнуть парой движений по ноющему члену. Никифоров протяжно ахнул - то ли от удовольствия, то ли от боли - и резко притянул Юри к себе, схлопнул тела разделенной дрожью. Удар молнии сплавил их в одно целое. Юри никогда не чувствовал себя более наполненным. Он никогда не чувствовал себя более усталым.   
Сила вытекла из него прозрачным светом. Юри лежал на животе не двигаясь, чтобы ненароком не вытекло что-то еще. Шум в ушах застил слух. Никифоров выкарабкался из-под Юри - второй раз за ночь, у него явно были проблемы с тем, чтобы лежать спокойно. Он едва ли не искрился; в сытых вдохах определенно проскальзывало что-то затаенно-опасное. Устроившись в изножье кровати, он массировал натруженные ноги, по-партизански незаметно задевая большими пальцами внутреннюю сторону бедер. Юри не сразу догадался в чем дело.   
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что можно не ограничиваться одним разом? - намекнул Витя, щекоча поясницу и разлом ягодиц. Прикосновения были такими легкими, что Юри почти сомневался в их реальности.  
\- Еще даже полчаса не прошло, - не поверил Юри.  
\- Время летит незаметно, - Витя скользил несерьезными поцелуями вверх по спине. - Если соединить родинки, получится созвездие Кассиопеи.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты это сказал, - зажмурился Юри.   
Предупрежден - значит вооружен. Последовавший поцелуй не застиг Юри врасплох. Витя прижался к губам коротко, сочно; шепнул на ухо, передразнивая.  
\- На спину, пожалуйста.  
\- Мне так будет удобнее. Продолжаем массаж.  
\- Ты сделал то, что хотел, - без видимых угрызений совести отозвался Витя, - теперь моя очередь.  
И снова Юри не смог ему возразить. Им завладела тягучая сонная покорность - отвечать на хаотичные поцелуи не было сил, и Юри отдался на милость стихии, послушно развел ноги. Являя собой яркий контраст, Витя лучился энтузиазмом. Ему всего было мало - он за считанные минуты покрыл мокрыми метками каждый квадратный дюйм кожи, компенсируя вынужденную недвижимость. Его больше не сдерживали танцы вокруг да около, границы Юри, собственные границы. Юри сомневался, что они вообще у него были. Юри сомневался, что окажется способным на второй раунд, - ему было уже не пятнадцать, когда Юри проводил за дрочкой больше времени, чем на катке, а новые плакаты приходилось покупать с периодичностью раз в месяц, - но жизнь в лице Никифорова не уставала находить способы удивлять его. Виктор сделал пару пробных движений скользкой от обилия смазки рукой, и член встал как по команде, натягивая от корня к затылку горячую струну, обвивающую каждый позвонок, звенящую в животе.  
\- Я же говорил, - довольно сказал Витя и ловко подтянул задницу Юри к себе на колени.  
Юри хотел спросить, как ему с первого раза удалось нащупать простату. Юри хотел сказать, что он был прав, но реплика утонула в гортанном звуке, шедшем из глубины горла. Юри не был готов к повторению, зато его тело - было, оно было податливым и жадным, и оно не отказывалось от удовольствия. Сильные толчки грозили вбить затылок в стену, и Юри закинул руки назад, упираясь в изголовье. Витя точно знал, чего хочет: он двигался сокрушительно неторопливо, въезжая на всю длину. Контроль над своими голосовыми связками Юри потерял еще в начале программы, что обеспечивало процессу достойное музыкальное сопровождение. Диапазону Юри вполне мог позавидовать оперный певец.   
То, что делал Никифоров, отличалось от того, что делал Юри, самым радикальным образом. Оседлав его, Юри контролировал ситуацию. Теперь ситуация контролировала его, и Юри соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему это не нравится. Ситуация угадывала желания, о которых он имел весьма отдаленное представление. Юри полагал, что после отличного секса захочет хорошенько выспаться - но быть хорошенько выебанным еще раз было несоизмеримо лучше. Настолько лучше, что Юри сорвал голос, рассказывая об этом Виктору. Будучи сложенным пополам и распахнутым настежь, Юри чувствовал происходящее совершенно по-другому. Поцелуи приобрели особенный вкус. Юри привык к тому, что любое соприкосновение губ выбивает его в космос, но сейчас в космосе провалилось дно. Черная дыра сжалась в точку, запечатывая в себе Юри. Он стал не больше чем бликом на горизонте событий. Виктор - его язык во рту Юри, его член в заднице Юри, его руки на плечах Юри - заслонил собой все видимое и невидимое пространство. В мире не осталось ничего кроме него. Вселенная, до краев заполненная поцелуями и затихающей амплитудой движений.  
“Почему так медленно”, - немо пожаловался Юри. Причина паузы была неочевидна несколько световых секунд, а потом Витя сомкнул губы и невесомо тронул висок. Скулу, челюсть, подбородок. Юри понял, на что это похоже: утренние нежности, точка отсчета. Виктор помнил все и желал, чтобы Юри помнил тоже.  
Взрывоопасная смесь близости и жажды распирала грудь. Она росла, умножалась на себя и делилась на ноль. Делила Юри на ноль, оставляя на месте него безысходно стонущую пустоту. Витя наблюдал за пустотой ласковым взглядом. Юри зажмурился.  
\- Так хорошо? - Виктор выбрал лучший момент для глупого вопроса.  
О да. Его любовь сделает тебе хорошо. Его любовь сотрет тебя в порошок. Юри рассыпался, сгорел и кончился задолго до того, как кончил. Колени едва ли не касались груди, ступни беззащитно висели в воздухе. Спортивная подготовка оказалась совершенно незаменимой - Юри чувствовал себя так, будто вот-вот потеряет сознание, но вместо этого он протяжно, невыносимо долго и сладко выплескивался на опустошенный криком живот. Витя уткнулся в шею, оставляя ожоги горячим дыханием. Он двигался быстро и рвано, почти больно; Юри заскулил, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, утонуть в истоме.  
\- Потерпи, - неприлично хрипло, загнанно попросил Витя, - потерпи, мой хороший. Я хочу. Внутрь тебя.  
И будто его слов было мало, нажал обеими ладонями на грудь, удерживая Юри на месте. Юри стиснул зубы. Ушедшее удовольствие возвращалось гулкими толчками, каждый раз распарывая его от живота до грудины раскаленной иглой, с каждым разом не кончаясь и не кончаясь, пока не кончил Витя - оглушительно тихо, задержав дыхание и до синяков стискивая плечи Юри.   
Будь Юри менее опустошен - хотя бы чуточку меньше, чем полностью - то мог бы почувствовать гордость. Эйфорию от того, что он мог самим собой разбить идола на сотню крошечных ледяных осколков. Но этот идол обладал рекордной способностью к восстановлению; Юри почти заснул, отключившись от тяжести тела и желания выпить как минимум литр воды, когда Виктор расписался в своей абсолютнейшей и невозможной невыносимости.  
\- А давай... - начал он, протирая поцелуем дырку на ключице Юри.  
\- А давай не будем, - сказал Юри. Наглости, чтобы отказывать Виктору, у него никогда не было, зато здравого смысла хватало.  
\- Три - мое счастливое число! - поделился Витя, - я все время в школе тройки получал.  
\- Лучше молчи.  
Не иначе как соитие подарило Никифорову способность читать мысли: он отлепился от Юри и куда-то исчез, а затем вернулся в кровать с бутылкой холодной минералки. Это был мощный стимул снова открыть глаза - а открыв их, Юри обнаружил, что в реальном мире утренние сумерки сменились рассветом.  
\- Режим к черту, - отметил Юри, вытирая мокрые губы, - тренировку проспим.  
\- Po pizde, - сказал Виктор, заворачиваясь в одеяло и утаскивая Юри с собой, - мы в стране снегов и медведей говорим po pizde.  
Юри уткнулся носом ему в грудь, пряча лицо от света. Ничем не напоминая о прошедшей буре, жавороночье сердце билось тихо и скромно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Гей-форум**  
>  Личные сообщения
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  ты.
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  был.
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  прав.
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  поздравляю  
> теперь можешь собирать манатки и двигать домой
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  мой дом там, где мое сердце ^__^
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  может еще программу ему поставишь
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  я уже.
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  пора задуматься о произвольной))
> 
>  **nikivik**  
>  передай якову, чтобы он там не скучал :*
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  я скоро выпилюсь
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  забери к себе бабичеву, она меня достала
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  вы все меня достали
> 
> Пользователь **nikivik** не найден в системе. Хотите отправить сообщение кому-нибудь другому?
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  господи как я тебя ненавижу


	16. часть шестнадцатая, в которой юри на льду

\- Уже март, - сказал Юри погожим утром, - пора задуматься о произвольной.  
\- Я поищу музыку, - кивнул Челестино.  
\- Под что ты хочешь кататься? - одновременно с ним спросил Витя.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Юри почти видел, как в воздухе скрестились мечи. Прежде они не обсуждали деликатный вопрос того, кто на льду главный. Челестино имел привычку выбирать композиции для выступлений на свое усмотрение. Виктор настаивал на том чтобы Юри прокачивал индивидуальность.  
\- Ситуация накаляется, - сказал Пичит, - интрига века. Кто же победит?  
\- Интрига века - что Юри будет катать в короткой, - елейно заметил Витя, - он до сих пор не выбрал.  
\- И не посадил сальхов, - кивнул Челестино, - Виктор, по пиву?  
Юри составил длинный список вещей, перед которыми Никифоров не мог устоять. “По пиву” шло в нем вторым пунктом, выигрывая у длинных непрактичных плащей, обходя щекотку ребер и превосходя даже любовь к выпендрежу.  
\- Итак, - сказал Пичит, когда они остались одни, - Юри, под что же ты хочешь кататься? Я поищу музыку.  
\- И сальхов мне посадишь.  
\- Ты мой эрос. Я твое агапе.  
\- Это проблема, - поморщился Юри, - агапе легче, зато эрос выразительнее.  
\- Агапе легче? - Пичит поперхнулся, - хотя о чем я. Ты же в качестве разминки катаешь “Останься со мной”.  
\- Если бы было можно, я бы ее и взял, - признался Юри.  
\- Она как Никифоров, - рассмеялся Пичит, - смотри, но не трогай.  
Юри густо покраснел.  
\- Хотя на тебя это не распространяется, - оценив румянец, добил Пичит, - попробуй, спроси его. Может, разрешит.  
Терять было нечего - Никифоров уже видел Юри голым, что несомненно имело меньший вес, чем его исполнение “Останься со мной”. Тем не менее, он отверг предложение Юри с обидной категоричностью.  
\- Исключено, - сказал Никифоров, - ты классно ее катаешь, но мы с Челентано Лауровичем сошлись на том, что тебе надо сделать что-то особенное. Только твое.  
Юри завис, пытаясь осмыслить эту фразу целиком и по кусочкам. Хотя бы разобраться, что шокирует больше - новое прозвище Челестино или признание его исполнения “классным”.  
\- Он даже согласился, что ты должен сам выбрать музыку, - Витя очень гордился собой. Это его лицо всякий раз вызывало желание выписать в награду поцелуй, и Юри уже давно ему не противился.  
\- После какой пинты он на это согласился? - уточнил Юри, заглаживая большим пальцем влажный след награды на щеке.  
\- Детали, - отмахнулся Витя, - хочешь, напишем тебе музык. Новых самых.  
\- Русская попса, - Юри не спрашивал. Он знал.  
\- Хочешь, я убью соседей, что мешают спать.  
\- Не надо, - Юри в последние недели ничто не могло помешать. Он спал как сурок.  
\- Хочешь, я отдам все песни, про тебя отдам все песни?  
Это было уже подозрительно.  
\- Тебе грустно? - осторожно спросил Юри.  
\- Почему грустно, - удивился Витя, - я влюблен.  
\- Когда русские влюбляются, они поют грустные песни, - сделал вывод Юри.  
На его памяти это был первый раз, когда они говорили о любви. Кроме любви к животным. В горле пересохло.  
\- Совершенно верно, - серьезно подтвердил Виктор, - ты нашел ключ к загадочной русской душе. Осталось попробовать водку.  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз.  
\- Я хочу узнать, какой ты, когда пьяный, - в голосе проявились тяжелые ноты флирта. Юри знал этот голос.  
“С какой скоростью я разденусь и начну танцевать тебе приват?”  
\- Я рисую на животе смешные рожицы губной помадой и отплясываю лезгинку на столе, - не поддержал игру Юри. Он пытался думать о произвольной.  
\- Это по-русски. Станцуем вместе.  
\- А потом ты загрузишь видео в интернет и мы эпично прославимся.  
Витя поглядел в потолок. Потом в пол. Потом на Юри.  
\- Мы можем прославиться хоть сейчас, - сказал он, перегнулся через стол и поцеловал Юри.   
Юри рассчитывал на мимолетное прикосновение, - к этому он уже привык, - но момент неприлично затянулся.  
\- Угадай, сколько людей запостило сейчас фотки в инстаграм, - заговорщицки шепнул Витя.  
\- Одна из причин, по которым я в нем не зарегистрирован, - пожал плечами Юри. Он надеялся, что хоть какой-нибудь из ракурсов получился удачным, потому что надеяться на несбыточность предсказания Никифорова было абсурдно.  
\- А остальные какие? - заинтересовался Витя.  
\- Социальная тревожность, - доверительно сообщил Юри, - мне нельзя инстаграм. И алкоголь.  
\- Это большое упущение. Когда-нибудь наверстаем.  
\- К тому моменту мы уже будем медиа-звездами.  
\- Открою тебе тайну. Мы уже медиа-звезды, - самодовольно улыбнулся Никифоров, - ну, по крайней мере, я.  
Вот так всегда. Только Юри начинал раскрываться, как он отпускал глупую шуточку и на корню обрубал желание откровенничать. Юри казалось, что Виктор знает об этом недостатке своего характера - иначе с чего бы ему развивать активность всякий раз после досадного промаха.  
\- Вернемся к сальхову! Юрочка хорошо его делает.  
\- Выпишешь мне Юрочку по почте? - не сдержал скепсиса Юри.  
\- Не выпишу, - пригорюнился Витя, - он на меня обиделся.  
\- За что на тебя можно обидеться. Ты же как маленькая невинная овечка.  
“Если ты и это проглотишь, я вообще не знаю, чем тебя можно смутить”.  
\- Он скучает, - Витя проглотил не поморщившись, - хочет, чтобы я вернулся. Или чтобы я программу ему поставил.  
\- А ты собирался?  
\- Ну, я обещал.  
\- Ты обещал поставить ему программу, - уточнил Юри, - а потом сбежал от обязательств в Детройт.  
\- Я не сбежал от обязательств! - возмутился Никифоров, - я сбежал к обязательствам. И эти обязательства куда приятнее.  
\- Твоя безответственность имеет границы? - Юри при всем желании не мог на него сердиться.  
\- Конечно. Вот я тебе поставил две программы.  
\- Равновесие достигнуто.  
\- И третью поставлю, если ты решишь, что хочешь сказать, - Виктор изящно вернулся к началу дискуссии.  
Юри допил кофе и встал из-за стола, прерывая разговор. Мысли о произвольной порядком измучили его. Нужно было сделать перерыв.  
\- Итак, что у нас в списке? - не стал давить Витя.  
\- Все то же самое, - Юри поправил очки, - второй стул, вторая кружка и вторая вилка.  
\- Чудесно! - Витя хлопнул в ладоши, - смотри, фонарики. Давай возьмем.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Юри, - весна - самое подходящее время для того, чтобы покупать рождественские гирлянды.  
Спустя три часа шатаний по моллу в их тележке наличествовало три рождественские гирлянды (скидочный товар, берете две, одна в подарок), стопка подушек на стулья с китайским узором, игрушки для Маккачина (в Питере таких не найти), набор бокалов, вязаный плед, принт картины Климта “Поцелуй”, дрель, чтобы повесить принт картины Климта на стену, сервиз с птичками, графин муранского стекла, две атласные наволочки, коврик для туалета, экологичная холщовая сумка и растение в кадке - словом, полный комплект крайне необходимых и нужных вещей. Никифоров маялся в посудном отделе. Он пытался отыскать единственно верные приборы и терпел поражение. В первом наборе были неглубокие столовые ложки. Во втором отсутствовали чайные. В третьем у вилок почему-то было по три зубца.  
\- Ешь палочками, и все проблемы будут решены, - посоветовал Юри.  
Виктор смерил его тяжелым взглядом. Если бы Юри не знал, с какой скоростью он купил билет до Детройта (“Сразу же как проснулся!”), то решил бы, что Никифоров относится к жизни серьезно. Большей ошибки сделать было бы нельзя. Первое место в списке вещей, перед которыми Виктор не мог устоять, прочно занимало совершение спонтанных необдуманных поступков.  
Оставив Витю наедине с вилками, Юри прогулялся в секцию мебели для столовой. Здесь он на собственной шкуре ощутил масштаб проблемы. Ни один стул не соответствовал снятым с имеющегося образца меркам: они были слишком высокими и слишком низкими, бамбуковыми, пластиковыми из переработанного мусора, модно-металлическими. Казалось, что деревянные стулья обычной высоты не существуют в природе.  
\- Берем эти, - напоминая своим видом танкиста-смертника, Виктор вырулил из-за поворота, - я сыт по горло. Хочу прилечь. Я старый больной человек.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь, - сказал Юри, - мы только начали. Я бы продолжал и продолжал.  
Собственные слова резонировали в горле, вызывая странное чувство согласия. Обычно Юри ощущал себя так после удачного прыжка. Или когда Юко дарила ему новый журнал с каким-нибудь известным фигуристом на обложке. Или когда ему нравилась музыка из плейлиста Никифорова.  
“Продолжать, - подумал Юри, - ну конечно”.  
\- Это без меня, - сказал Витя и растекся медузой в плетеном кресле.  
\- Нет, - сказал Юри, - с тобой.  
Обратная дорога запомнилась ему стопкой цветных слайдов. Никифоров капризничал и потребовал везти его до кассы на тележке; в их переполненную тележку он не поместился, а когда Юри нашел удобную грузовую, ужасно комплексовал по этому поводу. “Никогда не ходить с ним за покупками”, - сделал Юри заметку в уме. Подъем на шестой этаж с коробками и пакетами в руках грозил обернуться катастрофой, но внимание Никифорова было поглощено взбивалкой теста для блинчиков, и Юри удалось прямо на кассе избавиться от муранского графина, сервиза, дрели и фикуса.  
\- Поверить не могу. Мы проебали растение, - скорбно сказал Виктор, обозревая приобретенное имущество.  
\- Невосполнимая потеря, - кивнул Юри, - мне будет его не хватать. Я на каток.  
\- А кто поможет мне разобрать этот бардак? - возмутился Витя, распуская узел галстука. Это почти убедило Юри остаться, но зацепившаяся за ум идея была важнее.  
\- Упорство и отвага, - сказал Юри, хлопнул Виктора по плечу и сбежал от обязательств.  
Постановка программы отняла три недели. Ведомый неясным предчувствием, Юри скрывал программу от Никифорова. Конечно, ему хотелось сделать сюрприз, но еще больше он боялся, что пятикратный чемпион по неуместным шуткам высмеет его и поставит на идее крест. К счастью, его опасения не оправдались.  
День камин-аута запомнился Юри хмурой погодой и посаженным десять раз кряду сальховым. Витя околачивался на льду до позднего вечера, выкручивая свои невозможные квады. Юри был бесконечно далек от его уровня мастерства, но за проведенное вместе время это перестало казаться важным. “Успех - это еще не точка, - настаивал паблик с философскими цитатами, - неудача - это еще не конец; единственное, что имеет значение, - это мужество продолжать борьбу”. Когда последний ученик клуба покинул помещение, когда ушли Челестино и Пичит, Юри подключил телефон к аудиосистеме и кашлянул, привлекая внимание.  
\- Кажется, ты хочешь мне что-то показать, - догадался Витя.  
\- Моя произвольная, - во рту пересохло, - она готова. Ну или не совсем готова. Ну, на самом деле я только начал…  
\- Я хочу увидеть, - решительно и серьезно сказал Витя. Это внушало уверенность.  
Которая испарилась сразу же, как только Юри вышел на лед. Проделанный за три недели путь был длинным и тернистым - от первоначальной идеи остался лишь посыл. Все прыжки перекроил Челестино, к верной пластике Юри даже не приблизился, а смелости, чтобы попросить старую знакомую дописать трек, Юри набирался несколько дней. И все же программа - сырая, необтесанная, самонадеянная - была, она существовала, и Юри знал, что у него есть силы и умения, чтобы ее исполнить.  
\- Я включаю, - сказал Витя и нажал на плей.  
“Успех - это способность шагать от одной неудачи к другой, не теряя энтузиазма”, - верил в лучшее паблик с цитатами. Юри пережил столько неудач, что хватило бы минимум на три крупных успеха (берете два, один в подарок). Если считать, что два из них уже случились, - Виктор был рядом, и Виктор был рядом с Юри, - то оставалось место для еще одного.  
\- Ты больше не хочешь уйти из спорта, - сказал Витя, когда Юри ступил со льда на дорожку, - ты будешь продолжать.  
Он не спрашивал. Он всегда видел в Юри что-то большее, чем Юри являлся, и его вера помогала Юри стать этим большим.  
\- Я рад, - просто сказал Витя. Он протянул руку, вовлекая Юри в объятие, и Юри шагнул вперед.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  детройт растения с доставкой  
> раффайзен личный кабинет  
> гадания онлайн бесплатно  
> да  
> нет


	17. часть семнадцатая, в которой пять месяцев спустя

Пять месяцев спустя принт картины Климта “Поцелуй” все так же стоял у стены. До чемпионата мира Виктор динамил обустройство студии под предлогом занятости - и нельзя было отрицать, занят он был капитально. Каким образом Никифоров собирался выступать за Россию, просиживая штаны в Детройте, было не очень ясно. Ясно было, что он достиг большого успеха в сохранении хороших отношений с людьми, которых грубо и без объяснений бросил. Юри надеялся, что этот же навык Виктор сумеет применить и к нему.  
\- Ну, я в Шанхай, - бодро сообщил Витя, вложил в ладонь Юри ключи от квартиры и исчез на заднем сиденье такси.  
Юри в Шанхай не летел. Помимо очевидного позора и дополнительных сложностей в следующем сезоне, провал на Гран-при гарантировал ему отсутствие денег на карманные полеты. Юри обнаружил, что был не так плох, как подсказывала обезображенная перфекционизмом память - то, что в последние годы он жил на заработанные катанием деньги, служило лучшим доказательством профпригодности.  
Виктор катался последним, но место занял первое. Было сложно ожидать от него чего-то другого.  
\- Никифорову сильно повезло, - сказал Пичит, облизывая палочку от куриного шашлыка, - в том, что он Никифоров.  
Верно подмечено. Никифоров был Никифоровым, а это означало, что он брал высшие баллы, даже катаясь на отъебись.  
\- Ты его заездил, - Пичит поражал наблюдательностью, - интересно, кто-нибудь заметит?  
Вне всяких сомнений. Пока Юри в приступе стыда обнимался с подушкой, журналисты хищными птицами обступили конференц-стол, за которым с гордым видом восседал пятикратный чемпион. Витя пытался сохранять лицо; если бы Юри не провел с ним бок о бок столько времени, то мог бы на это купиться. Но Юри знал, что покерфейс трещит по швам. Юри знал, что узкие манжеты костюма русской сборной скрывают стертые до ссадин запястья. Юри знал, что кататься после хорошего секса немного неудобно - но ко всему можно привыкнуть.  
Телефон задрожал в кармане, и Юри подпрыгнул чуть ли не на полметра. Никифоров в телевизоре вытащил руку из-под стола. Никифоров в телефоне сообщал, что победил (серьезно?), и просил не переключать канал (балбес).  
\- Виктор, какие планы на следующий сезон?  
\- Без комментариев, - сверкнул ледяной короной Никифоров.  
\- Эта программа раскрывает ваши новые грани, - возбужденно галдели журналисты, - Виктор, что изменилось?  
Никифоров улыбнулся в камеру. Он точно знал, куда метит.  
\- Я посвящаю ее своему коллеге Юри Кацуки, - защелкали вспышки, - Юри вселил в меня веру и силы. На прошедшем Гран-при он упал.  
“Спасибо, что напомнил об этом всему миру”.  
\- Но он смог подняться и продолжить кататься. Мне далеко до его упорства и стремления к победе. Мне никогда не приходилось падать.  
“Самодовольный павлин”.  
\- Но если бы мне случилось упасть, то только он смог бы меня поймать.  
Подушка перестала вмещать в себя стенания Юри.  
\- Признание в любви на международном телике - это сильно, - вынес вердикт Пичит.  
\- Пожалуйста, просто молчи.  
\- Название вашей программы переводится как “Будь со мной”, - курлыкнула журналистка, - какие отношения связывают вас с фигуристом Кацуки?  
\- То, что нас связывает, нельзя описать словами, - Витя издевался над публикой (и над Юри) как хотел, - в следующем сезоне смотрите наши программы и все узнаете. И пейте пепси.  
Пичит охнул.  
\- Пепси. Он собирается купить остров в Тихом океане?  
\- Зачем ему второй, - сказал Юри и прикусил язык.  
\- Ты должен меня туда отвезти.  
\- Я пошутил.  
\- Сделаю вид, что поверил. Настанет день, когда я вырасту большим и красивым фигуристом и меня тоже купит Пепси за миллион денег, а я куплю остров.  
\- И заселишь его хомяками.  
\- Да ты мысли читаешь.  
Юри ждал триумфального возвращения, предчувствуя серьезный разговор - но оказалось, что все, что он хочет обсудить, умещается в одну ночь, лишенную разговоров. В неописуемой словами связи обнаружились свои преимущества. Спустя пять месяцев принт картины Климта все так же стоял, прислоненный к стене, а Юри так и не сделал выбор между эросом и агапе. Между тем, выбор сделать стоило - и как можно скорее.  
\- Чемпионат Чугоку, Шикоку и Кюсю, - тренировал произношение Витя, - итадакимасу. Конничива. Саенара. Ваташи ва Викутору. У меня получается?  
\- Кинь монетку, - мимоходом посоветовал Пичит. Раздражая Юри своей легкомысленностью, он репетировал с Викутором партию Хомячиного Короля и попутно учил его японским словам и тайским ругательствам  
\- Кэккон шите курэру, - донеслось из дальнего угла катка. Юри стукнулся лбом о бортик. Пичит не ведал, что творил.  
Или же, напротив, он разбирался в ситуации куда лучше, чем Юри. Медовый месяц затянулся на полгода - и, само собой, это не могло длиться вечно. Судьба имела обыкновение преподносить Юри самые неожиданные сюрпризы в самые неподходящие моменты. За пару дней до вылета на Кюсю - когда Юри уже успел собрать чемодан и сотню раз его перепаковать - Витя пригласил Юри на прогулку. Юри начал подозревать нехорошее еще на полпути, когда обыденный маршрут по туристическим улочкам благоустроенного Детройта отклонился в сторону заброшенных небоскребов.  
\- Ты привел меня на парковку? - уточнил Юри, следуя за Виктором внутрь здания аварийного вида.  
\- Это театр, - возмутился Витя. Он не вынимал рук из карманов пальто. Должно быть, обзавелся оружием. Разумная привычка.  
Юри огляделся. Привыкшие к полумраку глаза выхватывали нетипичные для парковки высокие потолки, украшенные лепниной, изящный ажурный свод и увенчанные коринфским ордером колонны. Вокруг - нетипично для театра - стояли машины. Витя уверенно вел Юри мимо седанов и хэтчбеков, мимо окон с выпуклыми стеклами вверх по осыпающимся лестницам. Наконец он остановился у стены - в том месте, где должна была быть сцена, прямо под занавесом. Юри задрал голову. Занавес истлел не меньше пятидесяти лет назад. Упасть и разбиться было нечему (кроме сердца Юри, конечно).  
Витя откашлялся и выпрямил спину. “Собирается толкнуть речь”, - догадался Юри. Во рту было кисло от недоброго предчувствия.  
\- Юри, - торжественно и серьезно начал Виктор, - я поставил тебе две программы. Ты сделал из них нечто свое, новое и странное. Порой мне трудно понять, о чем ты вообще думаешь. Я никогда не представлял, что кто-то может так легко взять и перекроить все, к чему я шел долгие годы.  
Предчувствие его не подвело.  
\- Это восхитительно. Каждый раз, выходя с тобой на лед, я не знаю, чего от тебя ожидать.  
Или подвело.  
\- Мы провели вместе много времени, но совсем не узнали друг друга. Я так и не смог понять, что для тебя важно. Ты так и не запомнил, что я по утрам пью чай, а не кофе. Раньше я поставил бы на этой затее крест.  
Или все-таки нет.  
\- Но когда я рядом с тобой, все меняется, - Витя запнулся, - и я думаю. Что хочу провести с тобой еще немного времени. Или много. Если ты не против.  
\- Я не против, - осторожно отозвался Юри.  
\- Вот и замечательно, - выдохнул Витя. Он наконец вынул руку из кармана, - держи.   
\- Что это? - Юри тупо смотрел на лежавшую на его ладони вещь. Эта вещь ломала его представление о том, как должны происходить драматичные расставания.  
\- Талисман, - сказал Витя резким от напряжения голосом, - на удачу.  
Юри вытянул руку перед собой, выпрямив пальцы. Витя взял ее (его руки слегка дрожали) и надел талисман на безымянный. Наверное, он был прав, и они действительно плохо друг друга знали: Юри никогда не мог понять, когда Никифоров шутит, а когда говорит всерьез.  
\- Второе есть? - осведомился Юри, сжимая и разжимая кулак. Кольцо село точно по размеру. Откуда Виктор знал размер безымянного пальца Юри.  
\- А зачем второе? - взгляд Виктора был нечитаемым, - я и так всегда побеждаю.  
Юри закатил глаза. Витя вздохнул и вынул из левого кармана второе кольцо.   
\- Несмешные шутки у тебя, - сказал Юри, надевая кольцо. Оно скользнуло легко. Витина рука была сухой и прохладной.  
\- Ты просто не умеешь их готовить, - сказал Витя. Даже в сумраке парковки (или все-таки театра?) было видно, что он бледен как тень.  
\- Зато умею готовить кофе, - похвастался Юри.  
\- Вот и готовь, - Витя зацепился окольцованной рукой за руку Юри - прочным узлом, корабельным канатом, принесенной клятвой, - каждое утро. Пока смерть не разлучит нас.  
\- Я думал, ты любишь чай.  
\- Люблю, - подтвердил Витя, - люблю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  знакомство с родителями как не облажаться  
> японские традиции приданое выкуп  
> как жениться чтобы никто не заметил  
> членство в клубе десятитысячников купить


	18. часть восемнадцатая, в которой доместик блисс

Было нелегко уговорить Виктора лететь эконом-классом. К счастью, бизнес-класс подразумевал не только сумму, на которую Юри мог прожить год, особо ни в чем себя не ограничивая, но и четыре лишних часа в пути. Поддавшись на уговоры, Витя принялся за свое: начал ехидничать и привередничать.  
\- У нас пересадка в Торонто, - сообщил он, - хочешь, заглянем в гости к Леруа?  
\- Всего два места багажа, - возмутился он, - а у меня четыре костюма на выход.  
\- Тринадцать часов, - сокрушался он, - ноги отсохнут.  
\- А какой джет-лаг будет, - поддержал его Юри.  
\- Сказочный. Давай никуда не поедем.  
\- Давай, - согласился Юри, захлопнул макбук и пошел перепаковывать чемодан.  
Все его пожитки (и это с учетом трех костюмов!) уместились в один. Оставшееся место багажа оккупировал Виктор. Он всерьез собирался везти родителям Юри какие-то подарки. Это вводило Юри в состояние непрекращающегося ступора.  
\- Мячик с автографом Яшина для папы.  
\- Он не интересуется футболом.  
\- Ерунда, все папы любят футбол. И две бутылки бурбона.  
\- Они разобьются и зальют все твои выходные костюмы.  
\- А я их в разные чемоданы положу, - блеснул смекалкой Витя, - комбайн “Китчен Эйд” и интерактивная фоторамка для мамы. Этого достаточно или стоит поискать что-нибудь еще?  
“Можешь наволочку вышить. Или связать из собачьей шерсти пояс для поясницы”.  
\- Они любят подарки, сделанные своими руками, - напомнил Юри. Бесполезно; Витя был на своей волне. Волна несла его вперед под крики чаек.  
\- А сестра? Как ты думаешь, ей понравится костюм русской сборной?  
\- Где ты откопал костюм русской сборной? - удивился Юри.  
\- Мила прислала, - пожал плечами Витя. Он ласково гладил изукрашенную цветами “R”.  
\- Просто купи ей пепельницу, - вздохнул Юри.  
\- Так не пойдет. Я за здоровый образ жизни.  
Юри выразительно посмотрел на третью подарочную бутылку бурбона, которую Витя прятал за тумбочкой. Бутылка была почти пуста.  
\- Вы обязательно с ней подружитесь.  
Как ни странно, они действительно подружились - насколько это была применимо к его сестре, которая предпочитала пустым словам многозначительные взгляды.  
\- Чудесная пепельница, - сообщила Мари, - но почему на ней логотип Джей-Джея?  
\- У нас была пересадка в Торонто, - пояснил Юри. Вездесущий Леруа проник даже в сувенирные лавки аэропорта Пирсон.  
Присутствие Мари было вынужденной мерой. Если бы Юри был один, то спокойно добрался бы до дома на синкансене - но Виктор наотрез отказался от использования общественного транспорта. “Двадцать два часа”, - напомнил Витя. Не представлялось возможным убедить его в том, что сверхскоростные поезда не то же самое, что электричка Балтийский вокзал - Гатчина. Несмотря на то что Юри отлично отдохнул в самолете, он проспал всю поездку от Китакюсю до префектуры Сага, удобно устроившись на заднем сиденье в обнимку с чемоданом. Виктор оккупировал переднее сиденье и донимал Мари расспросами.  
\- Как много ты успела ему слить? - спросил Юри, улучив момент перед встречей с родителями.  
\- Ничего такого, что он бы не знал сам. Он удивительно осведомленный.  
В ее устах характеристика Виктора больше походила на описание сообразительной собаки. Юри не мог с этим поспорить. Особенно сейчас.  
\- Ока-сан, - торжественно поклонился Витя, не выпуская из рук кухонный комбайн, - ото-сан!  
Мари прижала ладонь к лицу. Юри последовал ее примеру. Уровень исполнения соответствовал вступлению: необычайно энергичный Витя гарцевал по гостинице, распугивая посетителей. Секрет его неутомимости Юри обнаружил в своем рюкзаке - завернутые в пакетик, там лежали три банки из-под энергетиков. Здоровый образ жизни сверкал и переливался всеми гранями.  
Витя приходил в восторг от всего подряд. Необходимость снять обувь при входе он встретил с ностальгическим всхлипом.  
\- Как дома, - сказал Витя, - у нас тоже нужно разуваться. Не то что в Америке.  
\- Он всегда такой? - уточнила мама шепотом. Воссоединение семьи происходило скачками и урывками под аккомпанемент восхищенных реплик и глупых вопросов.  
\- Двадцать два часа в пути, - сообщил Юри, - выспится и отойдет.  
\- Бедный Викутору-сан, - вздохнула мама, - я принесу вам одежду.  
На предложение посетить баню Виктор отреагировал с бурным энтузиазмом.  
\- Мы пойдем вместе мыться? - осведомился он, - прямо вот так сразу? У тебя очень продвинутая семья.  
\- У меня очень продвинутая страна, - возразил Юри, - этой традиции тысячи лет.  
Присутствие Виктора в отчем доме производило на него странное впечатление. Все вокруг казалось нереальным - или наоборот, реальным сверх меры. Укладывая одежду в привычный шкафчик, Юри делал это как будто в первый раз. Будто бы в первый раз видел, как раздевается Витя. Впервые ступал по истертому кафельному полу.  
Витя шел вперед, орлиным взором осматривая купальни. Ведомый неизвестной целью, он прошел онсен насквозь; заглянул на улицу.  
\- Ну, где? - нетерпеливо спросил он, накрывая голову полотенцем.  
\- Что где? - не понял Юри.   
\- Баня, - пояснил Витя, - тут одни бассейны. Причем теплые. Где у вас сауна.  
Постепенно Юри начало настигать понимание.  
\- Здесь нет сауны, - улыбнулся Юри, - это и есть баня.  
\- Бассейны - это баня?  
\- Да. Выбирай любой.   
Витя указал на уличное озерцо. Юри поежился. Давняя фантазия исказилась, отразилась в кривом зеркале: Виктор был в Хасецу, он даже выбрал тот же бассейн, который выбирал в мечте, но все остальное шло не по сценарию. Как в замедленной съемке Витя опустил ногу в воду; сообщил, что вода горячая, и залез целиком. Незамедлительно погрузился с головой, пуская носом пузыри. Вынырнул и вынес вердикт:  
\- Это рай на земле.  
\- Я родился в раю, - кивнул Юри.   
То ли от усталости, то ли от несостыковки ощущений он не мог сдвинуться с места. В озерцо спланировал листочек с соседнего клена. Витя лежал, положив голову на бортик и закрыв глаза. Осенний воздух холодил кожу.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал Витя, не размыкая век, - тут тепло.  
Юри моргнул, запечатлевая в памяти эту картинку. В будущем могло случиться что угодно: Виктор мог перегореть, мог перегореть сам Юри, Юри мог провалить отборочные и поставить на своей карьере окончательный крест, Витя мог решить, что хочет тренировать Юру Плисецкого, и исчезнуть из Хасецу, из Детройта, из жизни Юри. В таком случае у Юри осталось бы воспоминание, фотографически яркое и чистое: сентябрьская ночь, знакомый до последней ноты запах купальни и мокрый лабрадор Виктор, лежащий в купели как в сердце Юри. Кто-то должен был объяснить ему, что в онсене не нужно нырять.  
Пасторальную картину разбил всплеск. Юри очнулся; машинально смахнул с бедра капли.  
\- Два раза повторять не буду, - сказал Витя.  
\- В онсене нельзя плескаться, - сообщил Юри, - и нырять тоже нельзя.  
\- Рай с ограничениями - все равно рай, - философски рассудил Витя. Наверное, он тоже тайком почитывал паблик с цитатами.  
В честь приезда Юри мама приготовила кацудон.  
\- Я его уже пробовал, - томно хлопнул ресницами Витя.  
\- Вы были в японском ресторане? - не поняла мама.  
\- Не совсем. Юри мне его готовил! Но ваш в разы лучше.  
Он определенно подлизывался. Мари хрюкнула в салфетку.   
\- Я все делал по рецепту, - попытался реабилитироваться Юри, - но в Детройте не продают панко.  
\- Оправдывайся, - махнул рукой Витя, - это сила родной земли. И тепло материнского сердца.  
Мама довольно улыбнулась. Интерактивная фоторамка примостилась на комоде и безостановочно крутила произведения Пичита: Юри и Витя на катке, Юри и Витя слушают Мадонну, поделив наушники пополам, Юри и Витя вешают репродукцию картины Поллока.  
\- Почему ты не прилетел на национальные? - спросил отец. Это была неподходящая тема для светской беседы. Юри сглотнул.  
\- После Гран-при я чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, - сказал Юри, - пришлось принимать лекарства. Я не мог участвовать в соревнованиях.  
\- Те таблетки от инстаграма, - припомнил Витя.  
\- От тревожности, - поправил Юри. Ему казалось, что он сидит за праздничным столом абсолютно голым.  
\- А я-то думал, почему ты пропустил четыре континента, - развивал тему Витя.  
\- Мог бы просто спросить.  
Провалиться прямо сейчас под землю было бы наилучшим выходом. Наверняка под землей пролегали подземные источники. Юри смог бы проплыть по ним и скрыться в лесах. Жить со снежными обезьянами. Они стали бы ему второй семьей и уж точно не донимали бы глупыми вопросами.  
\- Ну теперь с тобой все хорошо? - тактично уточнила мама. Юри был ей очень благодарен.  
\- Лучше не бывает, - сказал Юри. Он не пил таблетки от инстаграма уже два месяца и искренне надеялся на то, что допинг-контролю будет не к чему придраться.  
\- Это ваше фигурное катание очень странная штука, - покачал головой папа. Папа умел находить суть не хуже Виктора. Виктор тем временем потихоньку начал засыпать, устроив голову между тарелкой и бутылкой саке.  
\- Кстати, ночевать вы будете в комнате Юри. У нас овербук, - ловко закрыла тему Мари.   
\- Чудесно, - проснулся Витя, - всегда хотел посмотреть на то, где мой Юри провел детство.  
\- Я расстелю вам футон, - предложила мама.  
\- Не нужно, - пожал плечами Виктор, - мы вполне поместимся на его кровати. Правда, Юри?  
\- Ну да, - сказала Мари, - вам ведь не привыкать.  
\- Когда Виктор приехал в Детройт, ему было негде жить, - пояснил Юри. Румянец уже подкрадывался к щекам. Почему-то ему вспомнилось, как они с сестрой в детстве играли в “Мортал Комбат” на приставке. Она всегда побеждала.  
Виктор взял ладонь Мари и тесно сжал обеими руками.  
\- Мари, - сказал Витя и проникновенно заглянул ей в глаза, - вы самая лучшая девушка на Земле.  
Мари потупилась. Сигарета смущенно опустилась.  
\- Дочка, не кури за столом, - рассеянно попросила мама, - мы тоже очень рады познакомиться с вами, Виктор.  
\- Она хочет сказать, что жених у тебя ничего, - перевела Мари, не отводя взгляда от рук Виктора, сжимающих ее ладонь. На безымянном пальце вызывающе и бескомпромиссно блестело кольцо.  
К-комбо.  
Отец, блаженно улыбаясь, опустошил третью рюмку подаренного Витей бурбона. Он умел очень вовремя забывать английский язык.  
\- Поженимся, когда Юри возьмет золото, - поделился планами Витя, - или я возьму.  
\- То есть в любом случае, - сказала Мари.  
Фаталити.  
\- Я дам тебе постельное белье, - пришла на выручку мама.  
Получив на руки свежие простыни, Юри стратегически отступил в комнату. За пять лет там ничего не поменялось. Семнадцать плакатов, на которых был изображен человек, намеревающийся жениться на Юри, когда Юри возьмет золото, смотрели со стен немым укором. Юри подошел к своему любимому; поправил отклеившийся край.  
\- Юри, - кашлянул Виктор, - ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
\- Хочу, - сказал Юри, - ванная за той дверью. Я ложусь спать.  
\- Ладно, - задумчиво протянул Виктор и исчез за той дверью - даже зубную щетку не взял. Действительно, зачем? Зубная щетка Юри, забытая в Сочи, всегда была при нем.  
Витя вернулся из ванной уже после того, как Юри потушил свет. Юри наслаждался прохладой чистого белья, просевшим в нужных местах матрасом, привкусом кацудона во рту, звуком сверчков за окном - одним словом, домом. Он не знал, что успел так сильно соскучиться.   
\- До чего же здесь хорошо, - сказал Витя, забираясь под одеяло и утыкаясь холодным носом в плечо Юри, - как в детстве на даче. Я очень давно там не был.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  почему в японской бане нет бани  
> правила поведения в японской бане  
> как будет теща по-японски  
> традиционная японская свадьба костюм с помпончиками  
> почему японцы такие странные  
> хасецу достопримечательности  
> отличия сенкасена от электрички


	19. часть девятнадцатая, в которой юри и витя говорят о горьком шоколаде

Количества употребленных Никифоровым энергетиков хватило на то, чтобы продуктивно провести не только вечер, но и следующий день. Иного объяснения отсутствию Виктора в постели в блаженные десять утра Юри найти не мог. Тем лучше: никто не мешал Юри потянуть все окаменевшие во сне мышцы, неторопливо помыться и совершить утренний ритуал. Одевшись и застелив постель, Юри сел на пол перед кроватью, удерживая в поле зрения все плакаты.   
\- Доброе утро, - сказал Юри, легко поклонился и вышел из комнаты. Хор воображаемых голосов проводил его по коридору. Впереди слышался уже другой голос; он принадлежал подлиннику и был один. Внизу, в кухне, Виктор рассказывал забавную историю про то, как учился водить.   
\- Когда я сдавал во второй раз, инструктор попался с чувством юмора. Попросил представить, что на дороге неожиданно появились маленькая девочка и старушка. Спросил, кого будем давить.  
\- И что ты? - лениво осведомилась Мари.  
\- Я выбрал старушку, - вздохнул Витя, - а он сказал, что давить нужно тормоз.  
\- С какого раза ты сдал? - развеселилась сестра.  
\- Ни с какого, - отрезал Витя, - купил права.   
\- Зачем тебе вообще водить машину, если в вашей стране это так затруднительно?  
\- Затем, что страна мне ее подарила, - пояснил Витя, - а если эта страна что-то дарит, то нужно брать и радоваться.  
“Патриот”, - с гордостью подумал Юри.   
\- Как сложно там все устроено, - подметила Мари, - придется постараться, чтобы адаптироваться, правда, братик?  
Она ловко затушила окурок о голову напечатанного на пепельнице Леруа и исчезла, пока Юри придумывал ответ.  
\- Вот язва, - покачал головой Витя, - теперь понятно, в кого ты такой.  
\- В кого я какой? - уточнил Юри, наливая себе кофе.  
\- Красивый, - Витя неожиданно сменил пластинку, - и халат у тебя отличный. Можно мне такой же?  
\- Это называется юката. Можно.  
\- Мне нравится юката, - катая на языке гласные, сообщил Витя. В его устах простое слово звучало необычно. Неприлично.  
\- Здесь есть что-нибудь, что тебе не нравится? - улыбнулся Юри.   
\- То, что ты спишь до полудня, - посерьезнел Витя.  
\- Сейчас еще нет одиннадцати.  
\- Завтра в это же время мы должны быть на катке. Кстати, где он?  
\- Виктор, - стараясь не давить, медленно выговорил Юри, - мы прилетели вчера вечером. Я видел родителей один раз. Мне нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Сегодня отдыхаем, - смилостивился Витя, - а завтра в восемь - пробежка. Не опаздывай.  
“Или что?”  
\- И покажи мне каток.  
\- Отправимся туда, как только я допью кофе, - уведомил его Юри.  
Виктор кивнул - очевидно, счел тему закрытой - и попытался усадить Юри к себе на колени. Юри выскользнул из его рук скользким угрем, умудрившись не расплескать ни капли.  
\- Что такое? - удивился Витя. Начало традиции объятий было положено в незапамятные времена - в первый же день, который Виктор провел в Детройте, и до сегодняшнего дня он не знал отказа.  
\- Не здесь, - сказал Юри. Он проиграл битву со смущением и теперь неудержимо краснел. Ткань юкаты казалась слишком тонкой, вырез на груди - чрезмерно глубоким.  
\- Почему? - Витю ждал впереди целый мир чудесных открытий.  
\- Это дом, в котором я вырос, - попытался сформулировать Юри, - дом моей семьи. Я никогда никого сюда не приводил.  
\- Для меня честь быть первым, - преувеличенно торжественно кивнул Витя. Юри опять не мог понять, ерничает он или действительно такой.  
\- Цени эту привилегию и веди себя прилично.  
\- Обниматься - это неприлично?  
“Неприлично пытаться меня облапать в открытом помещении, которое просматривается как минимум из двух комнат”.  
\- Именно так, - подтвердил Юри и осторожно коснулся губами его щеки, - продолжай, и ты сможешь втереться в доверие.  
\- Мы с Мари - лучшие друзья, - возмутился Витя, - я пил с твоим папой.  
\- Когда она покажет тебе свой набор карточек с Плисецким, тогда можно будет говорить о дружбе, - Юри ополоснул кружку, - пойду переоденусь. Раз мы спешим.  
\- Я хотел тебя проводить, но не буду, - отбил подачу Витя, - раз мы спешим.  
Юри закусил губу. То, как легко Виктор поддавался на провокации, могло бы показаться смешным - но ему было совсем не смешно. С каждым часом приезд Виктора в Хасецу казался все более сомнительной идеей. Пускать кого-то в свое личное пространство всегда тяжело, а личным пространством Юри был весь город. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с американской общагой: Детройт был местом временного обитания и носил на себе лишь бледный отпечаток Юри. Здесь находился оригинал, форма, в которой Юри был отлит. Ступая по улицам, разговаривая с продавцами в магазине, собирая внимание окрестных стариков, Виктор присваивал Хасецу себе. Он присваивал себе детство Юри. Юри еще не решил, нравится ему это или нет.  
Насвистывая попсовую песенку, Виктор легкими шагами проник в самое сердце города. Двери Ледяного замка распахнулись; из-за стойки показалась девушка, которая совершенно не изменилась за пять лет. Почти не изменилась. Юри помнил ее маленькой, с хвостиками-метелками; Юри помнил ее грациозно сажающей полуторный аксель, помнил свой неистовый восторг по этому поводу. Юри помнил, как она впервые протянула ему журнал с каким-то эльфом на обложке (тогда его гораздо больше волновали ее подарки, чем какой-то эльф). Юри помнил, что когда он уезжал, она носила большой живот и странно улыбалась, непохожая на себя.  
Сейчас она была на себя похожа. Юко прижала ладони ко рту, встречая неизвестно откуда взявшегося здесь пятикратного чемпиона по втиранию в доверие. Потом ее взгляд перепрыгнул на Юри, и Юри с острой неловкостью вспомнил, что очень давно ей не писал. Примерно с первого же дня, проведенного им в Детройте.  
\- Мама, - запищали из-под стойки, - мы же говорили, что они вместе, а ты не верила.  
Само собой, Виктор ничего не понял, но счел за лучшее доброжелательно улыбнуться.  
\- Аригато, - сказал он, - ваташи дэс Викутору. Юри, я правильно говорю?  
\- Правильно, - сказал Юри, - правильно.  
\- Юри, - сказала Юко, - ты вернулся домой.  
\- Мы по тебе очень скучали, - подвел итог Нишигори и придушил Юри кабаньим объятием.  
Его присутствие служило спасательным кругом, за который Юри цеплялся на протяжении всего этого эпизода. Нишигори отодвигал на задний план блестящие в глазах слезы, маленькие руки, ухватившие Юри за ворот, чувство вины; облегчение, которое было даже больше, чем чувство вины.  
\- Где ты пропадал, - тараторила Юко, сбившись на японский, - мы смотрели твое выступление по телевизору. Все так переживали! А потом ты не показался на национальных.  
Виктор с вежливо-скучающим видом изучал стены.  
\- Зато теперь он тут, - хохотнул Нишигори, не выпуская Юри, - покажешь девчонкам класс, а, поросенок?  
\- Не сегодня, - Юри скованно пожал плечами, придавленными тяжелой рукой, - мы не захватили с собой коньки.  
\- Так возьмите напрокат, - Нишигори широким жестом обвел стеллажи. Юри воспользовался возможностью высвободиться и вздохнул с облегчением. Взгляд поневоле соскальзывал на Виктора. Виктор сощурился с едва заметным презрением - очевидно, вспомнил свои золоченые лезвия.  
“Не твой уровень, да?”  
\- Где вы познакомились? - тройняшки скакали вокруг Виктора и донимали его расспросами на удивительно приличном английском.  
\- Дети, не приставайте к звезде, - попросила Юко.  
\- Завтра, - пообещал Юри, - сегодня у нас экскурсия по примечательным местам. Мы зашли поздороваться. Виктор хотел познакомиться с моими друзьями.  
Услышав свое имя, Виктор включил потухшую было улыбку. Друзья осветились.  
\- Мадам Нишигори, - неожиданно сказал Виктор, - я хочу попросить вас об одолжении.  
\- Чем я могу помочь? - Юко была сама любезность.  
\- Мне нужен этот плакат, - указал Виктор. На плакате, юный и вдохновенный, фигурист Юри Кацуки летел в счастливое будущее.  
Юко посмотрела на Виктора очень странным взглядом.  
\- Конечно, - прощебетала она, - сейчас сниму.  
Глядя на то, как она сворачивает плакат в трубку и отдает Виктору, Юри не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он чего-то не понимает. В их церемонных жестах явно просвечивало двойное дно. После этого происшествия разговор быстро сошел на нет; Юри попрощался за себя и за Виктора.  
\- Итадакимасу! - учтиво поклонился Витя. Учивший его азам японского языка Пичит разве что из-за плеча не выглядывал. Юри почти видел его бесстыдную улыбку и наставленные Никифорову рожки.  
Витя уверенно шел в неизвестном направлении - Юри едва за ним поспевал. Плакат в руках порхал азартнее мухобойки.  
\- Зачем он тебе? - наконец у Юри получилось догнать Виктора и пойти с ним в ногу. Темп был взят отнюдь не прогулочный.  
\- Отличный плакат. У тебя на нем такая… - Витя взмахнул руками, пытаясь объять необъятное.  
\- Что.  
\- Грация. Рассказывай, что у вас было с Юко.  
\- Ничего не было, - Юри нахмурился.  
\- Ничего не было, хорошо, - нетерпеливо кивнул Витя, - а что случилось потом?  
“А потом мне стукнуло пятнадцать и я каждое утро просыпался и смотрел на тебя”.  
\- А потом я улетел в Америку, а она вышла замуж и родила троих детей.  
\- Бесславный конец карьеры, - без намека на сожаление отметил Витя, - могли бы в парное пойти.  
\- Не могли, - отрезал Юри, - пары выступают после одиночников.  
\- Что? - растерялся Витя.  
\- Ничего, - Юри прикусил язык, осознав, что слишком много болтает, - у Нишигори всегда лучше получались поддержки.  
\- Я должен сказать ему спасибо, - Никифоров исчерпал недельную норму серьезности, - возможно, пригласить его выпить.  
\- Мог бы просто взять коньки и показать девчонкам класс, - не удержался от колкости Юри.  
\- Мог бы, - кивнул Витя, - и еще покажу. А сегодня мы гуляем.  
Весь Хасецу можно было обойти пешком за четыре часа. Витя был подозрительно хорошо осведомлен для рядового туриста и к тому же нездорово любопытен - в результате чего вечером приложение для подсчета шагов показывало четырнадцать километров по холмистой местности. Нельзя было придумать ничего более подходящего для того, чтобы унять тревогу перед соревнованиями. Вряд ли Витя хотел достичь именно этого результата - а может быть, и хотел. Порой его поступки ставили Юри в тупик.  
Например, как сейчас. Семнадцать плакатов с одобрением приветствовали восемнадцатого участника экспозиции. Новый плакат был аккуратно прикреплен на двери шкафа рядом с изображением двадцатилетнего Никифорова, невероятно удачно пойманного в объектив под конец короткой программы. Тот снимок был одним из самых известных: общественность еще не привыкла к стрижке Виктора, которая в сочетании с тонкостью и звонкостью произвела на сообщество фигуристов и им сочувствующих эффект ядерного взрыва. О том, насколько Юри нравилась эта фотография, можно было судить по трем наличествующим у него экземплярам (четвертый, хранящийся в бумажнике - не в счет). То ли Виктор умел считать, то ли не нашел другого места - факт оставался фактом. Плакат, на котором Кацуки Юри в изящном па тянулся к победе на Гран-при, превратился в плакат, на котором Юри тянулся к Виктору, а висящий рядом Виктор смотрел на воздетую к нему руку с целой гаммой эмоций. Среди них были робкая надежда, заведомо данное согласие и хрупкая радость; казалось, что в следующую секунду он выйдет из разворота и упадет в объятия Юри, а Юри, конечно же, его поймает. С вот такой грацией.  
\- Нравится? - гордо спросил Витя.  
Юри зажмурился. Разыгранная как по нотам в его воображении сцена на что-то намекала. Она недвусмысленно пыталась ему о чем-то рассказать. Юри почти ухватил мысль за хвост - но сбился с пути.  
\- Собираешь собственную коллекцию? - стараясь не смущаться, сказал Юри.  
\- Давно пора было, - подтвердил Витя, - начало положено. Мари говорит, что у твоих родителей есть еще. Надеюсь, что они со мной поделятся.  
“Надеюсь, что они их сожгли”.  
\- Боюсь, в моей комнате нет места для новых плакатов, - невинно заметил Юри, - разве что ты покажешь в новом сезоне что-нибудь выдающееся.  
\- И что тогда? - проворковал Витя. Он медленно подкрадывался к Юри со спины. Окна были занавешены.  
\- Тогда мне придется поступиться принципами и что-нибудь снять.  
\- Что-нибудь из одежды, - уловил мысль Витя, - здесь очень жарко.   
\- Действительно, - согласился Юри и потянул молнию вниз.  
Дверь была плотно закрыта.  
\- Мои будущие выдающиеся выступления никак не приближают нас к решению вопроса о том, куда мне вешать свою коллекцию.  
\- Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, - выдохнул Юри, подставляя загривок под поцелуй.  
\- Придумаю, - Витя губами прочертил линию до виска, - у меня есть несколько замечательнейших идей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Гей-форум**  
>  Раздел: Гей-отношения  
> Подраздел: Гей или нет?  
> Тема: Как разобраться в ориентации своего парня?  
> приветик, это я nikivik! мой прошлый логин сломался, так что пишу от нового.  
> благодарю вас за все ваши советы. благодаря им мы ВМЕСТЕ уже десять месяцев! с трудом сдерживаюсь чтобы не начать отмечать годовщину прямо сейчас. 8)  
> недавно произошло важное соьытие! во-первых он познакомил меня с родителями. во-вторых я сказал его родителям что мы поженимся. может не стоило, но они бы все равно узнали ,потому что мы носим кольца которые я купил перед поездкой. мне казалось что это хорошая идея и оказавшись в его родном городе я в этом убедился.  
> у него здесь была ДЕВУШКА. я все понял как только увидел их в ондой комнате. у нее есть муж но кто знает что было раньше. я спросил Его, но он ушел от ответа. мне кажется он разговариает с моими плакатами (они у него в комнате вместо обоев). почему он не разговаривает со мной? вдруг он что-то скрывает? вдруг у него до сихпор есть к ней ЧУВСТВА??
> 
>  **_кустодиев_**  
>  Привет! Рад снова видеть тебя в нашей тесной компании. Десять месяцев - это ого-го какой срок. Полет нормальный. Не дрейфь, все получится.   
> PS. Жду приглашение на свадьбу ;-)  
> PPS. Кем ты работаешь, что твоими плакатами можно оклеить комнату? $-)
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  ** __кустодиев_,_ ** он модель. демонстрирует нижнее белье
> 
>  **Carol**  
>  ничего другого я и не ожидала. в тихом омуте черти водятся. молись чтобы у этой дамочки не было от него детей.
> 
>  **staryi_ibanez**  
>  ** __кустодиев_,_** спаибо тебе за поддержку. ты получишь приглашение первым. когда определимся с датами я напишу.  
>  ** _russian_pride,_** кто бы говорил, жизелька.  
>  ** _Carol,_** у нее тройня. моя жизнь только что рухнула тт__тт
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  ** _staryi_ibanez,_** скоро он тебя бросит и тогда посмотрим кто тут жизелька
> 
>  **staryi_ibanez**  
>  ** _russian_pride,_** видел твою фотосессию для журнала Cool. старички не чураются сутенерства. так и до нижнего белья недалеко.
> 
>  **МолотТора**  
>  ** _russian_pride, staryi_ibanez,_** завязывайте с флудом.
> 
>  **staryi_ibanez**  
>  ** _МолотТора,_** он первый начал!
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  ** _staryi_ibanez,_** завидуешь? за меня кельвин кляйн и армани друг другу глотки рвут, а тебя уже давно никто никуда не зовет
> 
>  **staryi_ibanez**  
>  ** _russian_pride,_** когданибудь ты вырастешь и поймешь что внешность не главное. светить красивой мордашкой каждый может ,а увидеть в тебе что-то большее и принять тебя когда ты старый и лысый - нет. я понял это совсем недавно благодаря Ему. и пока он не согласится поехать со мной я никуда не вернусь.
> 
>  **russian_pride**  
>  ** _staryi_ibanez,_** не забудь усыновить его троих незаконнорожденных детей
> 
>  **staryi_ibanez**  
>  ** _russian_pride,_** они довольно милые. и катаются лучше чем кое-кто, не буду показывать пальцем.
> 
>  **МолотТора**  
>  ** _russian_pride, staryi_ibanez,_** бан за флуд. Посидите и подумайте над своим поведением.


	20. часть двадцатая, в которой долгожданное возвращение юста

Коварство его замысла начало открываться парой дней позже, когда Юри обнаружил себя в душе с определенного рода проблемой и отсутствием дружественной руки, готовой оказать помощь. Всякий раз, стоило делу принять серьезный оборот, Виктор изобретал новые предлоги для того, чтобы уйти от ответственности. Сперва Юри показалось, что Витя принял близко к сердцу его предложение вести себя прилично - но очень скоро осознал, что причина кроется в другом.  
Тем вечером Юри успешно продвигался от страха быть застигнутым к халатнейшему равнодушию по отношению к семье и гостям отеля. Все шло как обычно: верхняя одежда и майки лежали на полу, Витя лежал на Юри, джинсы были спущены до колен, а поцелуи выстилали дорожку вниз от солнечного сплетения. Тогда-то все и началось. Обнимая бока Юри обеими руками, Витя затих на полпути, устроил голову на животе и пробормотал что-то о свежем воздухе, сытной пище и потребности в здоровом сне. На взгляд Юри, в этом ряду не хватало пары принципиально важных моментов, но Юри свои взгляды никому не навязывал. Он пожал плечами, ополоснулся холодной водой и благополучно заснул, предвкушая следующее утро. Во сне семнадцать Викторов всех возрастов и конфигураций водили хоровод вокруг маленького Юри. Маленький Юри, ничуть не смущаясь, ел шоколадную медаль, попутно очищая ее от золотой фольги.  
Следующим утром Юри разбудил щекотный шепот. Шепот обещанием просочился под кожу и стек по животу, где завязался обжигающим узлом, когда до Юри дошел его смысл: Виктор напоминал о необходимости поддерживать режим и форму и приглашал Юри на пробежку, до которой оставалось ни больше ни меньше пятнадцать минут. Само собой, Юри проспал и пятнадцать, и двадцать. Разумеется, Виктор страшно оскорбился. Он дулся до вечера и показательно устроился на отдельном диване, обсуждая с Мари тактику обхода соперников. Судя по фигурировавшим в обсуждении именам, речь шла не об отборочных и даже не о первом этапе, а как минимум о финале Гран-при. Виктор видел состав участников ясно как белый день.   
\- Насчет Юры я даже не сомневаюсь. Этот себе место пробьет.   
\- С разворота, - вполголоса заметил Юри. Столкновение с Плисецким оставило в его душе незаживающий след.   
\- Потянет ли взрослое катание на том же уровне? Поживем - увидим. Если Яков дрючит его так, как меня, то он у всех нас золото уведет.   
“И серебро тоже. И бронзу. И кольца подрежет”.  
\- Джакометти слишком собой любуется. Запорет прыжки. Алтына можно сделать на артистичности. Если Леруа пройдет, с ним придется пободаться. Если не пройдет, то наверняка столкнемся с Пичитом. Соревноваться с друзьями тяжело, по себе знаю. Каждый раз плакал, когда обходил Гошу.   
\- А как обойти себя, ты его научишь? - спросила Мари. В ее выдубленном морем голосе слышались мягкие нотки.   
\- Этому его учить не нужно, - отмахнулся Витя, - вопрос в том, захочет ли.   
“Вопрос в том, насколько хорошо ты будешь отвлекать меня от тревожности”, - сумрачно подумал Юри. Все методы Никифорова лежали перед ним как на ладони.   
Главным методом Никифорова был сам Никифоров. Не стоило забывать о том, что еще недавно сердце Юри падало в пятки от одного брошенного мельком взгляда. Изменилось немногое: теперь Юри знал, что с Виктором происходит что-то похожее, но его собственному падению это никак не мешало. Главным методом Вити был он сам - прищур глаз, безраздельно направленное внимание, изгиб мармеладных губ. Выражение, с которым он смотрел на заторможенно раздевающегося перед баней Юри. То, как он говорил:  
\- Еще один такой стриптиз, и я за себя не отвечаю.   
\- Стриптиза не будет, - пообещал Юри, - как насчет шеста?  
По тому, как осветилось его лицо, Юри понял, что попал в точку. Знакомство с учительницей Минако стало неизбежным. На этот счет Юри нисколько не волновался и был прав: они спелись с первого слова. Между ними промелькнула искра. Божье знамение взмыло в небо над их головами. Минако и Витю объединяли две вещи: любовь к показательным выступлениям и любовь к алкоголю, и вместе они были непобедимы.   
Признаться, Юри рассчитывал на ее помощь и поддержку. Честно сказать, ему не помешала бы консультация относительно хореографии в программах. Помимо выдающихся личных качеств, Минако была и оставалась знатоком своего дела и могла разрешить некоторые мучившие Юри вопросы. В Детройте у него не было хореографа; Челестино обладал ярко выраженной маскулинностью и не подходил для этого разговора, а Витя был нем как лабрадор и не мог объяснить, как он делает то, что делает.   
Бесполезно. Оставшееся до отборочных время Витя и Минако провели в затяжной экскурсии по окрестным барам, обсуждая технику танцев на шесте и на полу, с партнером и соло. Они не стеснялись комментировать выступления Юри при нем же, чем повергали Юри в смятение. Их сплетничество распространялось на все ведущие балетные труппы. Минако не скупилась на жалость, выслушивая сбивчивый рассказ Виктора о детстве, проведенном у станка под надзором Лилии Барановской. В нужные моменты она округляла глаза, в иные - молча подливала. Виктор обрел благодарного слушателя и беззастенчиво пользовался возможностью.   
\- А тренажеры со ступеньками. Как их.  
\- Степперы, - подсказал Юри.  
\- Да. В Питере не было степперов. Но Яков нашел решение!  
Витя скорбно хлопнул ресницами и опустошил рюмку. Понятливая Минако протянула ему бутылку.  
\- Какое решение нашел господин Фельцман?  
\- Господин Фельцман, - глаза Виктора сощурились в щелки, - гонял меня по эскалатору на Спортивной. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. А сам ехал рядом и подгонял.  
\- Ужасно, - прошептала Минако. Если она и переигрывала, Виктор этого не замечал. Этого даже Юри не замечал.  
\- Какая там была глубина? - уточнил Юри.  
\- Шестьдесят четыре метра, - Виктор смахнул воображаемую слезинку, - двести шестьдесят ступенек. Мои большие ягодичные мышцы помнят их все. Хочешь потрогать?  
Юри не понял, кому именно он это предложил, и тактично воздержался. Минако последовала его примеру.  
\- Это ничего, - утешила она Витю, - у нас в горах есть храм, а Юри всегда любил покушать.  
\- Не надо, - попросил Юри.  
\- И если он съедал лишнюю булочку, то бегал к храму и обратно. На время!  
\- У нас так много общего, - Витя увлеченно делал вид, что вот-вот расплачется, - и булочки здесь вкусные. В Питере таких нету.  
\- И не надо, - сказал Юри, - там ведь и степперов нет.   
\- Он такой жестокий, - пожаловался Виктор, как будто Юри не сидел с ними за столом.  
\- У него были хорошие учителя, - приосанилась Минако.  
\- Я хочу домой, - заключил Витя и совсем пригорюнился. Юри редко заставал его в этом состоянии - почуяв близость экзистенциальной грусти, Витя белой лисой уходил умирать в лес. Либо предпочитал до этого не доводить, что тоже работало.  
\- Юри, - Минако выразительно подвигала бровями, - кажется, тебе пора отвести Виктора наверх.  
\- И правда, - поддакнул Виктор, - отнеси меня в постель.  
Минако поперхнулась, но удержала лицо - насколько это было возможно. Сегодня они напивались прямо в гостинице, и потому особенно безобразно. Юри раскланялся с Минако, помахал матери и закинул руку Виктора к себе на плечо. Ноша была нелегкой, но Юри был ей рад. В груди, несмотря на разговоры сомнительного содержания, расползалось уверенное тепло. Никифоров сумел расположить к себе всех, кто был дорог Юри, и Юри не чувствовал жадности. Люди, которые любили Юри, полюбили и Виктора; Юри тоже любил Виктора, и сквозь это чувство пробивались отразившиеся по загадочной траектории голоса родных и друзей. Так ясно Юри не слышал их еще никогда.  
Похмелье, которым Никифоров расплатился за вечер задушевной беседы, было монструозным. Три часа из четырех проведенных ими в пути он проспал, пропитывая алкогольным дыханием шарф Юри. В этом были свои плюсы: Юри насмотрелся в окно за все проведенные вдали от родины годы. Мимо пролетали города и деревни, кладбища и мосты, поля для гольфа, парки, море и горы, горы, горы. Витя проснулся, когда проезжали Хиросиму. Юри ожидал дурацких вопросов, которыми его закидывали американские знакомые, стоило им узнать о происхождении Юри - но Виктор, как всегда, сумел его удивить.  
\- Минако - мировая тетя, - сообщил он, перекусив выданным мамой пайком, - что тебя с ней связывает?  
\- Она учила меня танцевать, - Юри пожал плечами. Разве это было не очевидно?  
\- Мне кажется, здесь кроется какая-то классная история.  
\- Никакой истории. В детстве я был очень стеснительным, - Юри поискал слово, - зажатым, так они говорили. Родители отдали меня на танцы.  
\- И как, помогло от стеснительности?  
\- Не очень, - хмыкнул Юри, - зато научился танцевать брейк.  
Никифоров окинул Юри серьезным долгим взглядом. К его подбородку прилипла рисинка, сводя драматичность к нулю.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты танцуешь брейк.  
“Я тоже не верил слухам, пока не увидел тебя на банкете”.  
\- Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, - улыбнулся Юри.   
\- Пусть так и будет, - решил Витя и уютно вздохнул, укладывая голову Юри на плечо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **docs.google.com**  
>  В твоем городе солнце. В твоем доме деревянные полы. Листья падают на крышу и стучат как дождь. Наступает осень, но трава еще зелена. По утрам она светится особым светом, как на лужайке перед домом в Гатчине. Острое ощущение жизни - ни будущего, ни прошлого, только настоящий момент, когда нет ничего невозможного. Тогда я об этом еще не знал, но это было лучшее лето. Я забыл, что так бывает, но ты мне напомнил. Я думал, что это никогда не повторится. Ты убедил меня в том, что я был неправ.


	21. часть двадцать первая, в которой долгожданное возвращение

У него были проблемы посерьезнее детских комплексов. Благодаря танцам и катанию Юри научился говорить телом лучше, чем подчас получалось словами; Никифоров же упорно гнул свою линию, прерывая их разговоры в самых неподходящих местах. После долгого дня в Окаяме он распустил узел галстука и многозначительно спросил, на чем же они остановились в прошлый раз.  
Прошлый раз был жемчужиной коллекции обломов. Шедевром престарелого динамщика. Венцом на могиле выдержки и терпения Юри. Пару вечеров назад, лежа в кровати, Виктор предложил посмотреть кино. Юри честно следил за сюжетом, пока несносный Никифоров изучал губами его щеки и шею. Юри оставил попытки понять, что это было: проснувшаяся некстати совесть или какой-то намек, который Юри в силу иного культурного бэкграунда не мог распознать? Он просто смотрел кино и неминуемо, неизбежно, против своей воли возбуждался. Прислонив планшет к изголовью кровати, Никифоров задрал на Юри майку и уплыл вниз, прослеживая затяжным поцелуем все позвонки от загривка до крестца. Язык легко скользнул по пояснице, задержался в ямке между ягодиц. Юри опустил голову на сложенные руки, согнул ногу в колене - было ясно, к чему все шло, и Юри стал бы последним человеком, который мог этому противиться, и если Виктору вздумалось поиграть в незаметного соблазнителя, значит, так тому и быть.  
\- Ой, - сказал Виктор, - мой любимый момент. Смотри внимательно.  
Юри прикусил губу и поерзал, смещая жмущую ткань домашних брюк. Тот вечер предсказуемо ничем не кончился - как и вечер до того, и предыдущий, как ничем не кончались все вечера, дни и ночи, проведенные в Хасецу.  
\- Прежде чем мы продолжим, - сказал Юри, вернувшись из путешествия по чудесным воспоминаниям, - я хочу спросить. Тебя чем-то смущают мои родители?  
\- Вообще ничем, - удивился Виктор, стягивая брюки вместе с бельем.  
\- Тогда, возможно, моя сестра?  
\- Тоже нет, - покачал головой Витя. Сверкая подкачанным прессом, он упал на кровать и поманил Юри взглядом.  
\- Наверное, дело во мне?  
\- Угадал, - улыбнулся Никифоров, - ты все еще не здесь.  
Этому невозможно было воспротивиться. Юри и не пытался: он шагнул вперед, влился в объятие, отдавая себе отчет в том, что происходящее, подчиняясь прихоти Никифорова, может снова ничем не кончиться, и принимая это. Юри положил ладони на широкую белую грудь и сомкнул зубы на яремной вене.  
Очень скоро он потерял счет времени. Когда Юри в последний раз смотрел на часы, часы показывали восемь - но сейчас он даже не мог сказать, в какую сторону им следует идти. Сплетение рук и ног в неспешном подобии калейдоскопа перетекало в новые конфигурации. Юри лежал на боку, подмяв под себя Виктора; долго гладил торс, каждый раз нечаянно задевая соски, пока Виктор не начал вымученно хрипло стонать. Юри проглотил стоны с его губ, слизнул с языка - целовал глубоко, обстоятельно, чтобы ничего не упустить. Витя таял в руках и грозился исчезнуть совсем, но вместо того собрал себя по кусочкам, обернулся вокруг Юри голодным змеем. Его губы и руки жалили точечными прикосновениями куда придется, куда попало - внутренний сгиб локтя, граница между ребрами и животом, основание члена, коленная чашечка, мизинец на ноге, большой палец руки (целиком погрузился в рот, выскочил скользким и мокрым с соленым звуком), уголок губ, ямка на подбородке. Когда Юри уже едва мог дышать от непредсказуемости его поцелуев, когда Юри прикусил губы от предвкушения, Виктор лег рядом и небрежно, жгуче прошелся ладонью по члену. Юри услышал, как позорный всхлип вылетает из горла. Это было именно то, что было ему нужно, то, чего он хотел - в любой вариации, хоть на полу в ванной, хоть на потолке, но на кровати все-таки лучше. Взаимность. Утоление боли.  
Юри вжался в него всем телом, перемолотыми в крошку костями. Он был очень близко. Хоть быстро, хоть медленно. Пожалуйста, возьми. Пожалуйста, дай. Его трясло от близости - но близость была недостаточной. Виктор слышал все мольбы и просьбы Юри. Он не торопился: гладил легко, невесомо, не уменьшая жажду, а только преумножая. Он не удивился, когда Юри вжал его в кровать, коленом раздвинув ноги. Юри отсчитывал секунды до взрыва, беспорядочно оглаживая лодыжки и икры, фигурный изгиб бедра, безупречные крылья подвздошных косточек. Когда Юри подтянул его задницу выше, Виктор нежно застонал и скрестил щиколотки на пояснице Юри - а потом сказал совершенно трезвым тренерским голосом.  
\- Завтра соревнования. Тебе нужно выспаться.  
Его бедра застыли всего на десяток сантиметров ниже, чем было нужно Юри.  
\- Я выносливый, - тихо предложил Юри, гладя кончиками пальцев его горло, - ты знаешь.  
\- Ты выносливый. Я знаю, - Витю била выразительная дрожь. Она говорила что-то гораздо больше похожее на правду, чем его бестолковый рот.  
Никифоров помедлил, а потом решительно выбрался из-под Юри и направился в ванную. Это не было “да”, не было “нет” - Юри лежал и надеялся неизвестно на что, а потом он заснул, убаюканный горячечным ожиданием, и проснулся только завтра, а завтра были соревнования.  
Накопившееся возбуждение казалось невыносимым, но стоило Юри войти в ледовый дворец, как оно преобразовалось в жгучую решимость. По высушенной коже бегали искры, угрожая спалить тонкую синтетику костюма и отдаваясь внутри нервным эхом.  
\- Я указал в короткой программе эрос, - сообщил Витя, - правильно сделал?  
\- Правильно, - скрипнул зубами Юри. Лучшего состояния, чтобы исполнять песню о соблазнении, нельзя было и придумать. Наверняка Виктор этого и добивался - но сейчас у Юри не было сил на него злиться. У него даже на беспокойство не было сил. Чего бы ни добивался Виктор, он преуспел в своем замысле на сто двадцать процентов и должен был за это поплатиться. Сразу же после объявления результатов.  
Растяжка помогла согреть окаменевшие мышцы и немного ослабить напряжение. Лежа на коврике в расслабленном прямом шпагате, Юри видел перед глазами только теплую темноту. Она была родной и желанной; она обещала избавление от боли, не одним путем, так другим. Справлялся же он как-то раньше. Тренировки и плакаты никогда не подводили, в отличие от ветреного Никифорова. Юри мог пойти и откатать короткую на сотню; потом пойти и откатать произвольную на две, а потом вернуться в Хасецу и бегать к храму и обратно, пока ноги не отсохнут, а из головы не выветрятся глупые влюбленные мысли. Помимо этого можно было попросить Виктора о снисхождении, но так низко Юри еще не пал.  
Увлеченный наполеоновскими планами, Юри забыл сравнить себя с остальными участниками соревнований и посетовать на свой почтенный возраст. Смакуя предстоящие физические нагрузки, - кто бы знал, как Юри ненавидел пробежки! - он не придал особого внимания жеребьевке, подарившей ему первый прокат. Больше, чем пробежки, Юри ненавидел только выходить на лед первым, но сегодня это было на руку. Первое место в расстрельном списке гарантировало ему скорейшее уединение в туалетной кабинке, а Никифорова с его манипулятивными отмазками пусть бы побрали морские черти.  
Упомянутый Никифоров, почуяв настроение Юри, куда-то испарился, и оставшиеся до проката полчаса Юри провел за беседой с фанатами. Он никогда не находил себя тщеславным, но в том, чтобы служить примером для нового поколения, было нечто почетное; они стремились победить его как старшего брата, а ближайший конкурент, бесконечно далекий, даже взял за основу выступления позапрошлогоднюю артурианскую постановку Юри. Было легко забыть о жизни, которая происходила за стенами местного дворца, и представить, что ничего не изменилось, что его ждут лишь родная семейная трясина и безуспешные попытки приблизиться к совершенству, застой и уныние под крышей катательного клуба Детройта. Все было как всегда: холодные стянутые шнуровкой ступни, белый свет ламп и гул комментаторов, развлекающих публику.  
\- И наконец, долгожданное возвращение лидирующего в рейтинге Федерации Кацуки Юри, - донесся бодрый голос Маруки, - и его тренера - Челестино…  
Юри посмотрел на трибуны. У бортика, одетый в русскую форму от Боско, беззастенчиво красовался Виктор Никифоров с пропуском Челестино на груди.  
\- Чалдини, - стушевался Марука.  
Камера взяла лицо Виктора крупным планом. Виктор сверкнул отработанной улыбкой и сдул с лица челку. Публика отозвалась восхищенным вздохом.  
\- Которого заменяет легендарный Виктор Никифоров, - закончил Марука.  
\- Ты украл пропуск, - вздохнул Юри.  
Он переместился к бортику. Представления были окончены, часы отсчитывали последние секунды разминки, прочие участники покинули лед. Настало время осуществить долгожданное возвращение. Под ложечкой засосало; Юри некстати вспомнил, чем кончилось его последнее выступление, и приготовился к тошнотворному всплеску тревоги.  
\- Одолжил, - поправил Витя, - Челестино был не против.  
Затянутая черной сеткой рука уже начинала замерзать. Виктор протянул Юри бутылку с водой. В этот момент полагалось обменяться многозначительными словами, получить напутствие и пожелание удачи. Виктор пожевал губу - очевидно, что к роли заместителя он относился ответственно.  
\- О чем ты думаешь, когда катаешь эрос? - спросил Витя.  
Это было последнее, что Юри ожидал услышать.  
\- О том, что я котлета из кацудона, - сказал Юри. Дурацкому вопросу - дурацкий ответ.  
Витя смешался, но только на секунду. Он знал, как вырулить любую ситуацию в свою пользу.  
\- Кацудон вкусный, - глубокомысленно заметил Виктор, - но ты вкуснее.  
Девять граммов любви с хрустом ударили Юри между бровей. Хедшот. Комбо. Фаталити. Соревноваться с ним в красноречии было невозможно - Виктор побеждал в любой схватке, и у Юри был только один шанс выиграть. Благодаря изнурительным тренировкам, десяткам тысяч часов, проведенных на катке и на танцполе, Юри научился говорить жестами, движениями и взглядами; и на этот раз Виктор не смог бы ему помешать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_  
> 
>  **Яндекс**  
>  я искала тебя годами долгими  
> в светло-серых дворцах из стекла и бетона  
> но вот тяжелое небо над разбитой дорогой  
> она извернется родит тебе двойню  
> если ты слышишь если ты слышишь меня  
> любовь как прогулка по минным полям  
> любовь это что-то вроде пожара  
> женщины смотрят в глаза мне и плачут от жажды  
> и сводит с ума всех влюбленных на свете  
> представляешь какие у нас будут дети  
> эта земля была нашей пока мы не увязли в борьбе  
> колеса любви едут прямо на свет


	22. часть двадцать вторая, в которой долгожданное

Теплая и темная кладовка выгодно отличалась от ослепительно холодной поверхности катка. Юри чувствовал, как на щеках проступают красные пятна. По шее скользнула капля пота. Черный костюм ощущался после проката настолько же отвратительно, насколько восхитительно смотрелся во время него.  
На стульчике лежал томик классической поэзии. Справа находилась тележка с ведром и швабрами. Слева высился стеллаж, уставленный бутылками с бытовой химией и заваленный забытыми вещами - перчатками, зонтами, детскими шапочками. Между стеллажом и стулом стоял Виктор Никифоров и бессознательно трогал покусанные губы.  
\- Ты точно этого хочешь? - уточнил Виктор.  
\- Еще один такой вопрос, и я буду ночевать в другом номере, - проинформировал его Юри.  
\- Я сделал это для твоего же блага, - возмутился Витя.  
\- Я вполне могу самостоятельно принимать решения относительно того, что для меня является благом, а что нет.  
В груди медленно поднималась волна кипящего металла. От раздражения Юри начал выражаться слишком официально. Жаль, что Виктор не говорил на японском - сегодня Юри мог бы воздать ему все почести.  
\- Мне всегда тяжело кататься после того, как я… - Виктор запнулся, - ну ты понял. Очень трудно собраться.  
Юри выдохнул. Он подозревал что-то в этом роде. Что-то намного вероломнее, если быть честным. По сравнению с тем, что он подозревал, оправдание Виктора было ангельски-невинным.  
\- А мне нет, - сказал Юри, - я же говорил. Я справлюсь.  
\- Стойкий оловянный солдатик, - похвалил Витя, - ну ведь хорошо получилось.  
\- Лучше не бывает, - согласился Юри. Баллы за выступление говорили сами за себя.  
Сочтя тему закрытой, он потянул вниз язычок молнии на красно-белой форме. Под курткой ничего не было.  
\- Ты всегда ходишь без майки? - удивился Юри.  
\- Нет, - сказал Витя, - только когда чего-то жду.  
\- Чего ты ждешь? - язык заплетался.  
\- Тебя.  
Металл застыл чугунным спокойствием, вновь найденной уверенностью. Юри положил руку между грудных мышц, повел наверх; раскрытой ладонью обвил шею, погладил затылок. Витя прикрыл глаза, завел руки за спину Юри, отработанным движением зацепил молнию - а в следующую секунду он уже стоял на коленях. Юри выскользнул из верхней части костюма как из змеиной кожи. Его бросило в холод, потом сразу в жар: Виктор не церемонился. Губы правильно и жадно сомкнулись на головке, заставив Юри рассмотреть возможность того, что Никифоров ждал этого момента ничуть не меньше. Чтобы проверить свою гипотезу, Юри придержал ладонью макушку и толкнул бедра вперед. Виктор податливо насадился горлом на член. Дальше Юри был с ним более ласков - насколько можно быть ласковым, когда обнимаешь чужую голову обеими руками и присваиваешь себе голодный рот.  
В крови пел адреналин. Возбуждение копилось слишком долго, чтобы Юри был способен на что-то приличное по длительности. Это и не было нужным: никто не устраивает марафоны, заперевшись в кладовке. В горле застыл сдавленный высокий стон. Надеюсь, ты не принесешь мне цветы. Шампанского тоже не нужно. Проводи меня в номер, отнеси в постель; будь ближе, будь на моей стороне. Не слишком ли много Юри просил? Он брал больше, чем когда-либо был способен отдать.  
По всему выходило, что Виктор так не считал. Он посвящал Юри стихи, вырисовывал языком по стволу. Он помнил все их ссоры и стоял перед Юри на коленях. Он замалчивал недостатки и превозносил достоинства, принимая Юри так глубоко, как умел, а поскольку умел он многое, Юри хватило ненадолго, но долго было не нужно.  
На тот короткий момент, пока Юри пытался отдышаться, в его глазах мелькнул страх. Опасение быть отвергнутым, обойденным - словом, тем, кем он невольно заставил Юри себя почувствовать в последние дни. Он боялся совершенно напрасно. Юри никогда не причинил бы ему боли. Юри погладил мокрые лопатки, развернул Виктора и прижал к своей груди. Запустил ладонь под пояс форменных брюк. Витя глубоко забрал воздух, выдохнул; склонил голову, подставляя загривок губам, и попросил: “пожалуйста”. Он вжался в Юри, плавя горячей спиной спандекс куртки, подался бедрами назад, переплел пальцы с пальцами Юри, настойчиво предлагая двигать кулаком быстрее и жестче.   
Юри решил, что он торопит события. Юри не был злопамятным - напротив, он ценил простые радости жизни и наслаждался каждым глотком. Тесная хватка его пальцев разжалась и сомкнулась снова, но уже на запястье Виктора, ограничивая подвижность, вынуждая дрочить самому себе - медленнее, с оттяжкой.   
Витя низко застонал. Ладонь Юри лежала у него на животе - и Юри почувствовал, как красивые, будто рисованные мышцы хаотично и мелко дрожат. Ощущать это было как прыгнуть голым в кипяток. Витя прижал вторую руку своей, повел сцепленными ладонями вверх, туда, где на тонкой нитке висело колотящееся сердце. Юри мог разбить его одним движением. Оно пыталось о чем-то рассказать; Витя продублировал неразличимые слова раскаленным сухим шепотом. “Не оставляй меня”.   
Юри поцеловал его плечо, отодвинув щекой ворот болтающейся куртки. В каморке едва ощутимо пахло детергентом и тряпичной рухлядью. На шее Виктора застыл отголосок одеколона. Шея была соленой и серебряной на вкус; Юри задумчиво прошелся губами до мочки уха, пытаясь понять, что было в этом запахе такого, что он вызывал подобный всесильный голод. Витя всхлипнул, вырывая запястье из хватки Юри, и в несколько движений довершил начатое, и на одну сияющую секунду Юри показалось, что он может дать больше, чем было испрошено - потому что у того, что Юри чувствовал к Виктору Никифорову, не было ни восстановительного периода, ни разума, ни имени.  
Месяц спустя Юри взял вторую медаль в сезоне - на этот раз серебряную. В Милуоки все прошло не так гладко, потому что Виктора не было рядом, чтобы отвлекать Юри от нескончаемого потока размышлений, а Челестино концепцию тревоги не понимал изначально.  
\- Брось, - хлопнул он Юри по плечу, - мы их размажем.   
Челестино был как согретая солнцем скала. Юри не разделял его оптимизма. В ночь перед короткой, сосчитав все каналы в телевизоре (сто шестьдесят два) и все трещины на гостиничном потолке (девять), Юри сорвался и нажаловался Пичиту. Благо, Пичит отдыхал на соседней кровати и поминутно скидывал Юри картинки с милыми животными. Должно быть, это его успокаивало.  
\- Поговори об этом со своим парнем, - посоветовал Пичит, выслушав Юри. Впервые за долгое время им предстояло соревноваться на одном льду - но Пичита не смущало даже это. Он тоже вырос под каким-то ласковым солнцем.  
\- У меня нет парня, - отрекся Юри.  
\- Никифоров - женщина? - притворно удивился Пичит, - у меня гора с плеч свалилась. Сможете сыграть свадьбу, не вызвав волну протестов и общественного порицания.  
\- Таиланд, страна свободных нравов, - сказал в потолок Юри. Пичит на наезд не отреагировал.  
\- Серьезно, поговори со своим Никифоровым.  
\- Чтобы он разочаровался во мне и убедился в том, что я не стою его времени и усилий?  
\- Чтобы укрепить эмоциональную связь.  
Юри поперхнулся. Это был веский аргумент.  
\- Вообще-то люди заводят близкие отношения, чтобы друг друга понимать и поддерживать, - пропел Пичит.  
\- Это от меня ускользнуло, - признался Юри.  
\- Неудивительно. Вы были очень заняты, опорочивая все доступные поверхности.  
\- Это был не я, - открестился Юри, вдруг ярко припомнив случай на кухонной стойке. Наверняка Пичит что-то знал.  
\- А Никифоров - не твой парень, - подтвердил Пичит, - удачи.  
Он демонстративно надел наушники и отвернулся, предоставляя Юри пространство для нелегкого разговора, но Юри все равно сбежал в холл. Стоявшие кружком диваны были пусты. Юри устроился на подоконнике, созерцая панораму озера. На другой стороне озера был Детройт, и до Детройта было всего шесть часов езды. Или час полета. Юри не знал, чего ему хочется больше - угнать самолет и вернуться в Детройт, спрятаться от неизбежности на шестом этаже здания из красного кирпича, или попросить Никифорова сесть за руль, чтобы еще до рассвета почувствовать его прохладный поцелуй на лбу, крепкое объятие, так хорошо загораживавшее Юри от проблем.  
Нельзя было бегать от них вечно. У Виктора были причины остаться в Детройте. Челестино и Пичит весело смеялись, называя их поездку семейным уик-эндом. Проведенный в машине день пролетел под их пение и разговоры. Юри было с ними хорошо - так хорошо, будто они не ехали на первый этап Гран-при, где Юри предстояло соперничать не только с какими-то посторонними людьми, но и с Пичитом. Они вели себя так, будто это не имело значения. Вполне возможно, что они были правы. Если оставить в стороне деньги и титулы, они занимались фигурным катанием по одной причине: они это любили. Если так, Юри должен был делать то, что любил, и надеяться на то, что навыки его не подведут.  
Телефон завибрировал смской. “Волнуешься?” - спрашивал Витя. Юри почувствовал, как губы сами расплываются в улыбке, а по позвоночнику скользит волна облегчения. Виктор не читал мыслей, но в отдельные моменты попадал в настроение с ювелирной точностью. Если подумать, это было не так уж сложно.  
“Угадал”, - отбил Юри.  
“У тебя есть причина”, - написал Виктор, - “я учусь готовить лазанью”.  
Следом пришла фотография неуклюже разваливающейся массы. Масса истекала томатным соусом. Он выглядела так, как будто Витя долго бил ее и резал - возможно, даже коньками. Лазанья умоляла о прощении.  
“Выглядит аппетитно”, - слукавил Юри.  
“Ты мне льстишь”, - не повелся Виктор, и правильно сделал, - “когда ты вернешься, она станет более похожей на еду. Самая лучшая лазанья для победителя”.  
“Вместо кацудона”, - догадался Юри.  
“Твоя мама отказалась давать мне рецепт. Пришлось импровизировать”.  
Юри послал ему селфи на фоне озера Милуоки. Виктор ответил селфи на фоне залитой томатной кровью кухни. Юри отметил фартук знакомого покроя: видимо, мама не оставила без ответа гостинцы Виктора и отблагодарила его подарком, сделанным своими руками. Родители и Виктор, Мари и Минако, Пичит и Челестино - они сами собой сложились в семью, окружая Юри невидимой пеленой принятия. Сколько бы медалей Юри ни взял, сколько бы падений его ни ожидало, они собирались быть рядом. Ради этого чувства Юри был готов отодвинуть на задний план свои страхи и встретить новый день с ожиданием неизбежной победы.  
“Я буду смотреть трансляцию”, - последняя смс пришла уже после того как Юри зарылся головой под подушку и начал засыпать, - “и не отведу от тебя взгляда”.  
“Я знаю”, - ответил Юри. Буквы расплывались. Неподалеку уютно сопел Пичит. В ванной капал недокрученный кран.  
“Покажи мне лучшее, что ты можешь”.  
“Покажу”, - пообещал Юри и закрыл глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Гей-форум**  
>  Раздел: Гей-отношения  
> Подраздел: Гей или нет?  
> Тема: Как же всетаки разобраться в ориентации своего парня?  
> снова с вами я nikivik, он же staryi_ibanez. меня сноав забанили, но это ничего. последние вести с полей: кажется, я Ему нравлюсь! он ничего не ответил на мое предложение ,но когда у нас был следующий корпоратив Он сказал что будет кататься ради нашей Любви. я так обрадовался, что не обратил внимание на то что он говорил после этого. потом мне рассказали что Он еще говорил про любовь к Родине и к Семье.  
> как понять что он имел ввиду? он хочет за меня замуж или что?
> 
>  **Carol**  
>  возможно, он хочет ЖЕНИТЬСЯ. спроси его, это должно помочь. 
> 
> **yasen perets**  
>  у вас там сплошные корпоративы. нет вакансии инженера? может, замолвишь за меня словечко.
> 
>  **курочка рябая**  
>  _кататься ради нашей любви_  
>  твой парень гонщик? 
> 
> **TRUE Ise King**  
>  _ **курочка рябая,**_ его парень водитель асфальтового катка
> 
>  **ice king**  
>  _ **Carol,**_ если что я согласен быть его женой ^__^  
>  _ **yasen perets,**_ когда буду дома - обязательно спрошу!  
>  _ **курочка рябая,**_ О ДА ОН ГОНЯЕТ ТОЛЬКО ТАК  
>  _ **TRUE Ise King,**_ слово ice пишется через с. иди учи уроки, сосунок ~__~
> 
>  **TRUE Ice King**  
>  _ **ice king,**_ кто бы говорил.
> 
>  **_кустодиев_**  
>  Не дрейфь, Витя, дело на мази.


	23. часть двадцать третья, в которой все сидят на измене, а Пичит на подоконнике

Прознав о том, что Никифоров обзавелся плазменной панелью, Пичит наотрез отказался смотреть кубок Франции дома. Субботним утром, нагрузившись бутылками с диетической колой и пакетами с недиетическими чипсами, Юри и Пичит оккупировали единственную постель в белостенной студии. Открывая своим ключом дверь, Юри порядком перетрусил: мало ли какие улики Витя мог забыть убрать в спешке перед отъездом. Он волновался напрасно - стоило им переступить порог, Пичит прямым курсом устремился к тонкому изогнутому экрану.  
\- Вау, - восхитился Пичит, - этот телик стоит как двушка в Митино.  
Юри отчетливо услышал, как в его голове ломается шаблон.   
\- Какая двушка.  
\- Квартира двухкомнатная, - расшифровал Пичит, высыпая в муранскую мисочку крабовые чипсы, - в отдаленном районе Москвы. Впрочем, учитывая нынешнее местоположение Якова Фельцмана, логичнее было бы говорить о Купчино.  
\- Какое отношение к этому имеет Яков Фельцман?  
\- Такое, что он является тренером Виктора Никифорова, - нетерпеливо пояснил Пичит.  
\- А вот и не угадал, - Юри вспомнил о здоровом чувстве юмора, которое выручало его в трудную минуту, - тренером Виктора Никифорова является наш с тобой тренер. Смотри, как раз их показывают.  
В плазме, которую можно было обменять на двушку в Купчино (с ремонтом и стеклопакетами), Виктор Никифоров занимался своим любимым делом: позировал на камеру. Рядом с ним застыл Челестино, на лице которого было крупными буквами написано непонимание того, что он тут делает.  
\- Кстати, почему ты не поехал? - запоздало удивился Пичит.  
\- Через неделю Ростелеком, - объяснил Юри, - Челестино решил, что лучше будет, если я посвящу это время тренировкам.  
Он не был полностью честен. Конечно, Челестино так и сказал, вот только главной причиной была экономия. Первый этап позволил Юри разбавить состоявший из быстрорастворимой лапши рацион витаминами и клетчаткой, но не оставлял средств на излишества. Никифоров предложил оплатить поездку - и если бы он при этом не выглядел как умудренный годами спонсор, предлагающий покровительство голливудской старлетке, Юри мог бы и согласиться.  
\- Вернемся к вопросу недвижимости. Откуда столь обширные познания? - свернул с темы Юри.  
\- Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества, - сказал Пичит, - шутка. Спросил у гугла. Должен же я был узнать, какая жизнь ждет тебя на чужбине.  
\- Шестой год в Детройте, полет нормальный. Не вижу поводов для изменений.  
Пичит с королевским спокойствием указал взглядом на руку Юри.  
\- Это талисман, - сказал Юри, - на удачу. Мы даже вместе не живем.  
\- Значит, будете, - ответил Пичит, а потом они замолчали, потому что на лед вышла фея Карабос в исполнении Георгия Поповича, Россия.  
\- Все-таки Яков Фельцман великий тренер, - вздохнул Пичит, когда последние ноты смолкли, а люди на трибунах перестали вытирать слезы.  
\- Все-таки Чайковский великий композитор, - не согласился Юри. У него было много поводов так считать: помимо безупречного в своей драматичности выступления феи Карабос ему вспомнилась другая фея из того же балета. Той фее было пятнадцать; ее голову украшал венок из голубых цветов, и лучше бы ей никогда не знать, что о ней думал одиннадцатилетний тогда Юри, когда впервые ее увидел.  
\- Странная жеребьевка, - поделился размышлениями Пичит, - мы с тобой. Никифоров с Поповичем. Только Плисецкого отправили на Канаду. Хотя я бы не отказался с ним покататься.  
\- Если бы ты с ним покатался, не видать тебе золота, - хмыкнул Юри.   
\- Да, - пригорюнился Пичит, - жалко Леруа.  
\- Он ведь тебя бесил.  
\- Бесил? Меня? Ты что-то путаешь. Я люблю каждую земную тварь.  
\- Но хомячков все-таки больше, чем Леруа.  
\- Ты прав, - согласился Пичит, - хомячки вне конкуренции. Как ты думаешь, Никифоров поцелует мое золото?  
Юри поперхнулся колой.  
\- Понятия не имею, как ты узнал об этом разговоре, но думаю, что нет.  
\- Вот так всегда. Моешь за вами посуду, готовишь завтрак, а все приятное достается тебе.  
\- Как посмотреть, - задумался Юри, - тебе стоит обсудить это с Виктором. Наверняка он будет очарован твоими познаниями в области русского быта.  
\- Я пошутил. Не было никакого гугла. Это он рассказал мне про телик.  
\- Судя по тому, что он обсуждает с тобой свою двушку в Купчино - у тебя есть все шансы, - сухо ответил Юри.  
\- У него однокомнатная, - поделился знаниями Пичит, - зато на Лиговском. Ума не приложу, как вы там поместитесь.  
\- Нам не привыкать, - припомнил слова сестры Юри, - откуда у тебя эта навязчивая идея, что я отсюда уеду?  
\- Не знаю, - неприкрыто соврал Пичит, - мне так кажется.  
Он явно знал больше, чем говорил, но сейчас Юри не мог уделить внимание этому вопросу: у бортика, прикрывая перья на плечах любимой курткой, ждал своей очереди Виктор. Если грядущее выступление и волновало его, этого было совсем не видно - Никифоров казался таким расслабленным, словно вышел погулять с собакой и случайно зарулил в Бордо. Не иначе как за пивом.  
Юри видел, как он катается, вблизи - вживую, протяни руку и потрогаешь - множество раз. Больше, чем требовалось для осознания того факта, что это является правдой. Но выступления, которые он смотрел на экране, уже много лет вызывали цепную реакцию, и сейчас ничего не изменилось: стоило Виктору знакомым жестом выпрямить спину и улыбнуться в никуда, никому, солнечно, холодно, как в груди расплылось предвкушение сказки. Музыка из балета о спящей красавице характеризовала это чувство как нельзя лучше - все, что делал Виктор, было невероятным и волшебным, и каждый раз Юри ждал зиму как праздник, и этим праздником был он.   
Его короткую программу Юри знал до последнего движения пальцев, и все-таки Виктор исполнял ее иначе. Наблюдая за тем, как он легко и безответно выходит из квада, Юри особенно остро чувствовал их неразделимость: агапе было одной стороной монеты, лицом луны, а эрос был оборотной стороной, и только вместе они могли составить цельную картину. Это должно было случиться очень скоро. Если точнее, через неделю. Юри предпочитал об этом не думать.  
\- Смотри, - сказал Пичит вечером, когда они вернулись домой и компенсировали избыток быстрых углеводов хорошей порцией жареной брокколи, - Никифоров идет вразнос.  
Юри прищурился. На фотографии, которую демонстрировал Пичит, Виктор и Кристоф отдыхали на бортике бассейна. Положение ног отсылало к танцу маленьких лебедей.  
\- Вы еще не поженились, а он уже изменяет тебе с Джакометти, - иронизировал Пичит.  
\- Если на то пошло, он изменяет Джакометти со мной, - поправил его Юри.  
\- Вот это новости, - обмер Пичит.  
\- Они раньше познакомились, - загибал пальцы Юри, - и мы с Крисом тоже раньше познакомились. Так что кто тут кому изменяет - большой вопрос.  
\- Нет. Никаких вопросов, - убито проговорил Пичит, - живите своей дружной швейцарской семьей.  
\- Почему своей. Нашей. Ты в деле.  
\- Извини, у меня мафиозный клан с Челестино и хомяками, - чопорно отказался Пичит.  
\- Ну если надумаешь, приезжай в Швейцарию, - предложил Юри, - мы примем тебя с распростертыми объятиями.  
\- Судя по избыточному сарказму, ты нервничаешь, - подметил Пичит.  
\- Кхм.  
\- И ревнуешь.  
Сделав над собой усилие, Юри признал его правоту. Как бы ни называлось то, что происходило между ним и Никифоровым, происходило оно уже без малого одиннадцать месяцев. Можно было озаботиться более серьезными вопросами, чем разделение бытовых обязанностей (Виктор готовил завтрак, Юри готовил ужин, посуду мыла посудомоечная машина).  
\- Как его не ревновать, - вздохнул Юри, - Крис веселый, красивый, да еще и катается хорошо.  
\- Еще немного, и я разуверюсь в правоте твоего выбора, - напрягся Пичит. Возможно, Юри чересчур увлекся.  
\- Если возникнут сомнения, посмотри вокруг, - посоветовал Юри.  
\- На следующий день рождения подарю тебе плакат с Джакометти, - пообещал Пичит, - кстати, что ты хочешь?  
\- Спальное место в однушке на Лиговском, - раскрыл карты Юри. В самом деле, кого могли удивить его мечты.  
\- Это не ко мне.  
\- Золото в финале.  
\- Подарю тебе свое, - очаровательно улыбнулся Пичит.   
\- Не забудь стребовать с Никифорова поцелуй.   
\- Боюсь, он будет слишком занят, сцеловывая слезы с твоих щек.  
\- Это будут слезы счастья. Я радуюсь за друзей как за себя.   
\- И все-таки, что с подарком?  
День рождения был бесконечно далеко. До дня рождения был Ростелеком - и даже если Пичит шутил насчет золота, в этой шутке было достаточно перца.  
\- Не знаю. Есть идея получше.  
\- Я весь внимание.  
\- Собирай вещи и бери приставку. Нужно пользоваться возможностью, пока Виктор прохлаждается в Бордо.  
На лице Пичита медленно расцветала улыбка.  
\- Ты самый лучший друг, - сказал Пичит.  
\- Но золото ты мне не уступишь? - предположил Юри.  
\- Не уступлю, - согласился Пичит, - но можем разыграть в “Мортал Комбат”.  
Неделя пролетела как один день - очень, очень долгий. Он был заполнен льдом и овощными коктейлями, нескончаемыми поединками на приставке и снеками. Клетка с хомячками нашла свое место на широком подоконнике студии, и еще осталось место для рисоварки, с которой Юри никогда не расставался. Все это время его преследовало чуждое ощущение конечности. Теперь, когда идея переезда была озвучена, Юри уже не мог закрыть на нее глаза, и каждая минута, проведенная им в Детройте, значила втрое больше. Зависая у окна с чашкой кофе, Юри раз за разом обводил взглядом улицы и каждый раз находил детали, которых прежде не замечал. Заселенные растениями подоконники напротив. Уличный нищий, выходящий на заработки ровно в одно и то же время. Реклама обувного магазина, черная сходка за углом, абрис крыш, утренний туман над асфальтовыми тротуарами.  
Юри провел в Детройте шесть лет. Как минимум половину рассветов за последние десять месяцев он встретил здесь, в этой студии. Детройт стал его домом - вторым, неродным, но близким; странно было представлять, что Юри может вскорости его покинуть, и Юри старался не думать о расставании.   
Пичит помогал по мере сил. Он красиво и отважно катал эпос о короле и фигуристе, вынуждая Юри расти и совершенствовать собственные программы. Он побеждал в каждом поединке, заставляя Юри вспоминать услышанное от Виктора высказывание про любовь, удачу и смерть. Кажется, оно было из какого-то фильма - фильма, который Юри еще не смотрел.   
Единственную кровать Юри и Пичит разделили по справедливости. Пичит спал компактно и ничуть не мешал - Юри скорее опасался, что сам может ему помешать, раскидываясь морской звездой, но Пичит заверил его в своем полнейшем иммунитете к внешним раздражителям, обусловленном проведенным в обнимку с многочисленными сестричками и братиками детством. И даже здесь Юри не мог отделаться от холодящего чувства прощания. Пичит был единственным другом, с которым Юри общался лицом к лицу. Он был рядом, - они катались вместе, играли в одни и те же игры, готовили еду, - и в то же время Пичит был уже не здесь. Или не здесь был уже Юри.  
Он договорился встретиться с Витей в Москве, в совместно выбранном номере на восьмом этаже какой-то гостиницы, но не стоило забывать о том, что первым местом в списке вещей, перед которыми Виктор не мог устоять, шло совершение спонтанных поступков. Оставался день до вылета, когда ключ в замке провернулся, и дверь открылась. Несмотря на то что Юри и Пичит не делали ничего крамольного, - всего лишь смотрели корейский MTV и ели тосты прямо в кровати, - сердце Юри ушло в пятки.   
\- Сюрприз, - пропел Виктор, внося с собой аромат осенних заморозков и страдания от подъема по лестнице.  
\- Доброе утро, - жизнерадостно поздоровался Пичит, осыпая крошками одеяло.  
Витя застыл на месте.  
\- Юри, - сказал он, драматично прижав ладонь к сердцу, - ты изменяешь мне с Пичитом?  
\- Привет, - сказал Юри, - как было во Франции? Видел, ты отлично провел время с Крисом.  
\- Один-один. Вам тут не тесно было?  
\- Нет, - сказал Юри и тотчас же об этом пожалел: уронив дорожную сумку с плеча, Виктор с разбега прыгнул в кровать. Пичит проворно скатился на пол, а вот Юри не успел. Холодные пальцы мгновенно нащупали ребра. Сначала это было смешно, потом из глаз потекли слезы - щекотка действовала на Юри с парадоксальной эффективностью. Или это был Виктор; конечно же, это всегда был он.  
\- Трогательное воссоединение венценосной пары, - продекламировал Пичит с подоконника. В руках у него был мобильник, - трогательное - в буквальном смысле. А теперь еще один дубль для моего неворксейф-блога. Пожалуйста.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  юри кацуки виктор никифоров неворксейф блог  
> что такое виктури  
> что такое фанфик  
> что такое омегаверс


	24. часть двадцать четвертая, в которой играет музыка сергея прокофьева, и виктор никифоров легко скользит по льду

Играла музыка Сергея Прокофьева. Виктор легко скользил по льду - такой прямой и ровный, что казался игрой света, преломившимся лучом прожектора. Наблюдая за выступлением из-за бортика, Юри вспомнил, как много лет назад увидел его впервые. Позже он узнал и другие грани - узнал, что Виктор бывает смешливым, и теплым, и податливым. Тогда, в тот первый миг, Юри увидел его холодным и гордым. Ни до, ни после он не видел ничего прекраснее.  
Настолько же, насколько произвольная программа прошлого года была трепетной и зовущей, новая блистала уверенностью и властью. Она заявляла права: на титул, на сокровища, этим титулом даруемые, на каждую душу, чей взгляд был прикован к монарху. Юри был уверен, что во всем ледовом дворце - да что там, во всем мире! - не найдется человека, который бы не следил за ним, затаив дыхание. И Виктор знал об этом; он катал это знание и свое право этим владеть. Раньше он искал. Теперь он нашел, и у Юри подгибались ноги, когда он на это смотрел.  
Не было ничего удивительного в том, что случилось после: поклонившись бушующим трибунам, Витя повернулся к Юри и улыбнулся так ясно, так беспросветно солнечно, что у Юри что-то перемкнуло в голове. Они встретились в проеме выхода, обменялись дыханием между завершением одной программы и началом другой, и вместо того, чтобы ограничиться объятием, Юри потянулся вперед и поцеловал нарисованную на лице Виктора улыбку, не думая вообще ни о чем. Витя ответил мгновенно, без всякой паузы, - разомкнул губы, обжег кончиком языка, - словно ждал именно этого.  
Не было ничего удивительного в том, что случилось после: рев зрителей раскатился шквалом, штормовым предупреждением. Витя помахал им рукой, будто не произошло ничего особенного; погладил большим пальцем губы Юри, что совсем не способствовало концентрации внимания, и пропустил Юри на лед. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Юри не мог сосредоточиться на своей программе, казавшейся после сокрушающего выступления Виктора вычурной, выцветшей под всесильным солнцем, и допустил пару промашек. Он даже не мог корить себя за занятое четвертое место: ощущение сбывшейся мечты было настолько абсолютным и цельным, что не оставляло места на прочие переживания.   
Мир после церемонии награждения казался вырезанным из картона. За бумажными кулисами Виктор перекидывался шутками с тренером Фельцманом (который, кажется, был чем-то недоволен) и Юрой Плисецким (который определенно был недоволен своим вторым местом). Юри не разобрал бы слов, даже если бы понимал что-то по-русски - но речь, по всей видимости, шла о нем. Челестино куда-то пропал. Юри устроился на скамье в зоне ожидания, кутая замерзшие ладони в куртку. Тугая шнуровка давила на свод левой стопы, и Юри подумал о том, что неплохо было бы снять коньки и в целом переодеться, а потом он закрыл глаза.  
И открыл их в темном душном помещении.   
\- Проходи скорее, - поторопил Витя, - не выпускай пар.  
“Что мы здесь делаем”. Идти куда-то в ночь после проката было безумием - Юри открыто заявил о своем желании остаться в номере и спать, на что Витя ответил целым потоком сбивчивых аргументов, сводившихся почему-то к тому, как тренер Фельцман для него важен.  
\- В Москве хорошую баню днем с огнем не сыщешь, - давил на жалость Витя, - то ли дело Питер.  
\- Поехали в Питер.   
\- Нельзя. Меня родители потом из страны не выпустят.   
\- Почему мы не можем пойти в баню завтра? - с трудом складывая буквы в слова, уточнил Юри. В мыслях он уже находился под одеялом. Реальность была жестче: безжалостно завернув Юри в пуховик, Виктор усаживал его в такси.  
\- Завтра женский день, - поморщился Витя.   
Как угодно. Пригревшись на его плече, Юри смотрел интересные сны про странную русскую жизнь. Главным действующим лицом был Яков Фельцман, дубовым веником выгонявший женскую сборную из онсена в Хасецу. В толпе смущенно прикрывал пах неизвестно как затесавшийся в женскую сборную серебряный медалист кубка Ростелекома Юрий Плисецкий. Сон оказался почти пророческим - потому что стоило Юри усесться на горячую полку, как дверь парной снова открылась. Виктор забрал у Юри очки (как и кольцо, как и всю одежду), но не узнать вошедшего было невозможно. Внушительная громада поднялась по лестнице и опустилась рядом с Юри.  
Юри испытал мимолетный приступ смущения. К этому моменту он уже достаточно насмотрелся на обнаженного Никифорова, и не стоит забывать об онсене - но в том, чтобы сидеть рядом с голым Яковом Фельцманом, было что-то фантасмагорическое. Хтонически-ужасное. Тусклая лампочка едва освещала смолистые стены. Тут и там на лавках лежали и сидели мужчины. Они молчали. Яков прокашлялся и тихо сказал на английском:  
\- В мое время таких, как ты, сюда не пускали.  
Он говорил с Виктором, но косился при этом на Юри.  
\- В твое время таким, как я, квартиры давали без очереди, - парировал Витя.  
\- Так и сейчас дают, - пожал плечами Яков.  
\- О чем и речь.  
Юри с трудом улавливал нить разговора. Очевидно, этикет русской бани требовал вести малопонятные беседы. В первую минуту ему потребовался весь самоконтроль, чтобы кое-как дышать - воздух был таким горячим, что легкие скукожились как сдувшийся воздушный шарик. Понаблюдав за мучениями Юри, Яков (не иначе как вспомнив о том, что он тренер) сжалился и посоветовал вдыхать носом и выдыхать через рот. Проще сказать, чем сделать - носоглотка горела огнем, но спустя несколько мучительных попыток у Юри начало получаться.   
Яков и Виктор говорили об имидже державы. Яков настаивал на том, что поведение Виктора недопустимо - начиная от позорного побега в Детройт год назад и заканчивая “этой вашей выходкой”. Несмотря на стоградусный жар парилки, Юри почувствовал озноб. Лихорадка соревнования начинала отпускать, и он мог в полной мере оценить свои действия. В пересказе тренера Фельцмана действия выглядели еще рискованнее, чем в представлении Юри.  
\- Мне уже звонил министр культуры, - хриплым шепотом сообщил Яков, - спрашивал, как мы собираемся выплывать из этого говна. Как я должен объяснять твой поступок?  
\- Это был не мой поступок, а Юри, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Витя. Пущенный движением его руки горячий воздух обжег щеку.  
\- Давай, свали все на мальца, - одобрил Яков, - он же потерянный. У них там роботы по улицам разгуливают.  
\- Я все еще здесь, - напомнил Юри, - и у нас не больше роботов на улицах, чем у вас медведей.  
\- Вот, - воздел палец Яков, - о чем я и говорю. Потерянный.  
Он тяжело сгорбился, и Юри вдруг остро ощутил истинный смысл его слов. Яков беспокоился за Виктора; Виктор вынуждал его беспокоиться и за Юри тоже, и Яков принял эту ношу. Он был готов сражаться с министром культуры, с федерацией катания, с обвинениями и расстояниями. Единственным, что тренер Фельцман не мог победить, был возраст - но даже в этой схватке он брал ничью.  
\- Если вас беспокоит моральный облик, то мы собираемся пожениться, - ляпнул Юри.  
Яков и Витя синхронно повернулись к нему. Юри не собирался их удивлять, но, кажется, у него получилось - выражение лица Никифорова было бесподобным, а багровый оттенок щек Якова было видно даже в полумраке.  
\- У нас здесь нельзя жениться, - грустно улыбнулся Витя, вмиг растерявший браваду, - строго запрещено. Посадят за пропаганду.  
\- За пропаганду чего? - не понял Юри.  
\- Вечных ценностей, - рявкнул Яков, - сто двадцать первая статья, слышал о такой?  
\- Ее отменили, дядь Яш.  
\- Зато новую ввели. Еще лучше прежней, - кипятился Яков. Со стороны могло показаться, что он злится на Виктора - за то что выбрал неподходящую партию, или на Юри - за то что сбил Виктора с пути истинного, но правда заключалась в другом.  
\- А мы в Америке поженимся, - блеснул находчивостью Витя, - а потом сюда приедем. Никто не придерется.  
\- Жду не дождусь, - буркнул Яков и встал, блестя мокрой спиной, - стар я уже для таких дел. Побереги мои нервы, Витя.  
Он вышел, ни разу не обернувшись. Хлопнула дверь парной. Юри осторожно посмотрел на Виктора - но вопреки его опасениям, Витя улыбался.  
\- Ты ему понравился, - сообщил Витя, - он вообще любит дерзких. Меня, Юрку. И тебя полюбит.  
\- Он это серьезно про статью?   
\- Серьезно, - зевнул Витя, - но меня не посадят. Я же Никифоров.  
Юри скрыл улыбку. Привычное самодовольство Виктора не раздражало - у Юри не было сил, чтобы на него реагировать. Усталость превзошла все мыслимые пределы, и Юри больше ее не ощущал. Отвлечься было не на что: стоило разговору кончиться, как Юри почувствовал желание выбраться наружу из мокрого тяжелого тела. Каждое дуновение воздуха забивало гвозди в крышку гроба.  
\- Я больше не могу, - пожаловался Юри.   
\- Пора выбираться отсюда, - согласился Витя, - теперь в бассейн.   
Юри не ждал подвоха - что-что, а бассейны в бане его никак не могли удивить, - и снова ошибся. Жестяная лестница, ведущая к маленькой площадке, была странно холодной, но Юри списал это на контраст температур. Бассейн манил прозрачной гладью; Юри опустил ногу в воду, предвкушая отдых после тяжелого испытания, и подскочил едва ли не на полметра. Вода оказалась ледяной.   
Что было не так с этой страной? Вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться приятным теплом, они топили свои черные бани как черти в аду, и, как будто этого было мало, завершали сакральный опыт погружением в прорубь.  
Витя широко улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе к Юри. Юри был зажат между ним и темной пучиной отчаяния.  
\- Нет, - сказал Юри, - ты этого не сделаешь.  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь, - удивился Витя. Он аккуратно сковырнул шлепанцы и - Юри не смог не вздрогнуть - бомбочкой прыгнул в воду, окатывая Юри рябью брызг.  
Это было хуже, чем поскользнуться на прогулке и упасть в горную речку. Хуже, чем выкупавшийся в зимнем море Вик-чан, отряхивавший водоросли с шерсти. Хуже, чем засовывать голову под кран, пытаясь прийти в себя после ночи с Пичитом, сборной Детройта по софтболу и ящиком лагера.  
Виктор рыбкой вынырнул, помотал головой. Неожиданно, будто впервые, Юри сцепился с ним взглядом. Синие глазищи сияли ярче, чем обернутая в железную сетку лампочка накаливания в темной парилке, искрились холодной волной - и Юри знал, что не сможет не пойти за ними. Всегда, с первого взгляда.  
\- Прыгай ко мне, - позвал Витя, - будет здорово, вот увидишь.  
Так это начиналось. Так начиналось всегда: стоило ему поманить Юри, и Юри был готов переступить через самые невообразимые преграды. Не потому что Витя был Никифоровым; потому что он указывал путь туда, где Юри хотел быть.  
Юри переступил с ноги на ногу и зажмурился, без оглядки опускаясь в холодную воду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  почему фигуристов не пускают в баню  
> как сказать родителям что ты фигурист  
> как пожениться в россии если вы оба фигуристы  
> что будет если слишком часто заниматься фигурным катанием  
> парное катание позы  
> как делать поддержку


	25. часть двадцать пятая, в которой империя наносит ответный удар

\- Пройдет еще пара лет, и Юрочка разделает нас под орех, - сообщил Витя пасмурным утром двадцать девятого ноября.  
\- Что за упаднические настроения? - Юри не поверил своим ушам. На его памяти это был первый случай, когда Виктор позволил себе на что-то пожаловаться.  
\- Отнюдь! - Витя задрал бровь, - сможем покататься ради собственного удовольствия.  
Он явно принял давние слова Юри как руководство к действию. Юри больше не могло обмануть сложное выражение его лица и сосредоточенность, с которой Витя полировал программы: во всем, что он делал, сквозила отчетливая беспечность. Иногда Юри почти мог увидеть проступавшие подо льдом очертания секрета, которым Виктор не поделился, словно Юри должен был угадать. Юри не был мастером шарад, и он надеялся, что Виктор выложит карты на стол и расскажет все сам. Почему бы не сегодня.  
По случаю дня рождения Юри Пичит организовал шумную вечеринку. Сюрпризом стало то, что происходила она в студии Виктора. Когда Юри уходил на каток, в студии творился обычный беспорядок: репродукция картины Климта стояла, прислоненная к стене, напротив висела репродукция картины Поллока, в раковине копилась посуда, а на единственный стул была навалена извечная гора одежды. В глубине души Юри ожидал, что этот день станет поводом для уборки, но Витя поступил проще: он позвал друзей Юри, и они сделали все за него.  
Жизнь научила Юри ни на что не рассчитывать. Отбив смс Пичиту, Юри зашел в кондитерский магазин и нес домой тортик. Темное небо тепло укрывало землю, и Юри чувствовал себя спокойно и уютно. Обыденно. Ничто не говорило о том, что сегодня случится что-то важное. Ничто не предвещало праздника. Прибавившийся год никак не ощущался - только напоминал о том, что нужно кататься быстрее и прыгать выше. Юри жил с этим знанием всю жизнь; оно не было новым, и никаких откровений не предвиделось.  
Зная о классическом воспитании Виктора, Юри мог предсказать появление свечей и интимную атмосферу. Будучи другом Пичита, Юри готовился к хлопушкам, серпантину и карнавалу. Накладываясь друг на друга, эти картинки рождали образ Вити и Пичита, нацепивших бумажные маски хомячков и сидевших на подоконнике с бутылкой Боланже. Открывшаяся взору Юри картина была далека от этого, как созвездие Кассиопеи от родинок на его спине.  
В точном соответствии с традицией в студии было темно. Юри закрыл за собой дверь и поставил сумку с коньками на пол. В темноте кто-то зашептался, и спустя несколько неловких секунд зажглись бенгальские огни. Огни освещали лица друзей - их было больше, чем Юри мог сосчитать. Здесь были ребята из хоккейной команды и девушки из софтбольной, однокурсники Юри, однокурсники Пичита и сам Пичит. Не хватало только Виктора.  
\- С днем рождения, - тихо сказал Витя, выступая из-за вешалки, и прижал Юри к груди.  
\- С днем рождения, - заорал Пичит, и его поддержал целый хор голосов.  
Неизвестно откуда в студии появилось множество стульев. “С миру по нитке”, - пояснил Пичит, чокаясь с Юри детским шампанским. Раздвижной стол был уставлен подносами с канапе и мисками с гуакамоле. В центре стола торжественно возвышалась кастрюля с салатом оливьешечка. Несмотря на то что шампанское было безалкогольным, Юри отчетливо ощутил, как пьянеет. Люди вокруг громко смеялись и произносили тосты; они пили за него, пили вместе с ним, пили против него. Кто-то устроил состязание на самый большой глоток пива. Из уголка, где стоял фикус, потянуло травкой. Кровать оккупировали хоккеисты, под бдительным руководством Виктора исполнявшие что-то из русского рока.  
Обычно Юри скучал на вечеринках, но точно не в этот раз. Участники действа сложились в правильную мозаику, собрались паззлом - Юри даже не требовалось принимать участие в разговорах, чтобы чувствовать себя на своем месте. Чувствовать себя хорошо. Вокруг него происходило веселье, ураганом вовлекавшее всех вокруг в беззаботный танец, заперевшее какую-то парочку в туалете, пролившее текилу в салат. Юри был внутри, и в то же время снаружи; он был здесь и не здесь, но это чувство почему-то ему нравилось.   
\- Люди, - Пичит встал на стул и постучал вилкой о бокал, требуя внимания, - мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы отметить день рождения моего друга!  
\- С днем рождения! - слаженно откликнулись люди. Кто-то взял сочный аккорд на порядком расстроенной гитаре.  
\- Я скажу вам больше, - Юри начинал подозревать, что безалкогольное шампанское здесь пил он один, - мог друг скоро женится!  
\- Поздравляем, - в едином порыве выдохнули собравшиеся. Кто-то прижал платочек к глазам.  
\- Но только после того, как возьмет медаль на Гран-при, - привычно ввернул Витя, заслоняя Пичита, - а для этого ему нужно усердно тренироваться.  
\- Медаль - дело такое, - согласилась публика, на девяносто процентов состоявшая из спортсменов.  
\- Поэтому сейчас мой друг нас покинет, - Пичит закончил мысль и слез со стула, - так что давайте выпьем за Юри. Ура!  
\- Ура! - неслаженный, но искренний хор голосов подтвердил его слова.  
Юри не успел и оглянуться, как оказался на улице под руку с Никифоровым.  
\- Куда идем? - для порядка спросил Юри. Он и без подсказок знал, что дорога ведет к катку - не зря Виктор так долго выбирал квартиру.  
\- Это был подарок Пичита, - раскрыл тайну Витя, оставляя за спиной чад кутежа, - а сейчас будет мой.  
В животе расцвело предвкушение. Витя обладал внушающим уважение чувством юмора и к тому же хорошей памятью - и Юри оказался бы неправ, если предположил бы, что тот не сумеет ответить на его рождественский сюрприз.  
Детройтский ледовый клуб был пустым и темным, каким ему и полагалось быть в без малого полночь, но арену освещали разноцветные огни. Юри хотел было спросить, сколько Виктор заплатил обслуживающему персоналу, но решил не портить атмосферу.  
\- Покатаемся? - предложил Витя и протянул руку. Юри кивнул, снял протекторы с лезвий и ступил на лед как в пуховое одеяло.   
Колонки ожили, заливая каток небрежно замиксованным джазом. Было легко представить себя на площади посреди любительских парочек, нарезающих прогулочные круги. В этот момент Юри не сильно от них отличался: он скользил вдоль борта без мыслей о прыжках и дорожках, и Виктор подстраивался под его ритм, то обнимая за талию, то уходя вперед и позерски вычерчивая вензеля. Он играл на публику, но здесь и сейчас его единственным адресатом был Юри, и ощущать это было приятно до дрожи.  
В груди тесно переплелись самые разные эмоции, и для разнообразия все они были хорошими. Синяя канва уверенности в себе: как бы Юри ни увлекался самоуничижением, никто лучше него не знал, на что он в самом деле способен. Красная лента восторга - безадресного, сложившегося из общего веселья и личного, обращенного только к нему подарка. Пестрая мишура заботы, мелькавшая тут и там: звонок родителей, пришедший вовремя подарок Мари, открытка Минако, кружка кофе, ждавшая утром у изголовья, устроенный Пичитом праздник. И в завершение всего - золотая доминирующая нить: вдохновение, полная и безоговорочная включенность. Она вела его вперед и толкала в спину, настоятельно требуя облечь в движение невыразимую гамму чувств, и Юри поддался порыву. Оттолкнулся ведущей ногой, догнал мерцающую фигуру в черных тренировочных штанах, провел ладонью по щеке - коротко, легко. Витя потянулся к нему, и Юри ушел влево, на ходу падая в программу эроса. Это была память мышц, отлаженный до деталей механизм; это было именно то, что нужно. Виктор отразил его движение в агапе - заложил дугу через весь каток, лениво прыгнул одинарный, и, перекладывая последовательность его шагов на свои, Юри наконец-то все понял.  
Он с самого начала знал, что с этими программами что-то нечисто. Они были неразделимы в самом буквальном смысле этого слова. Юри посоветовал Виктору кататься для удовольствия; Виктор послушался и написал программы, чтобы поговорить с Юри о любви. До Юри всегда медленно доходило, но это побило все рекорды. Ему потребовался год, чтобы перевести монолог Виктора на понятный язык - ему-то, гордившемуся своим умением выражать чувство действием.  
Сейчас Юри мог видеть картину полностью. Линии эроса и агапе пересекались под странными углами: они искали друг друга, но никак не могли поймать. Это разбивало все представления о том, какой должна быть парная программа - и все же это была она, странная, чудесная и совершенная (как все, что делал Витя). Когда наконец Юри удалось схватить его за руку, серьезный разговор стал неизбежным.  
\- Ты это с самого начала придумал, - сказал Юри.  
\- Мы придумали, - поправил Витя, - ты создавал ее вместе со мной.  
\- Хочешь прокатить ее на показательных? - съязвил Юри. Ему было страшно услышать не тот ответ, но шанс ошибиться были равны нулю.  
\- Конечно, хочу, - удивился Витя, - нужно начать практиковаться прямо сейчас, чтобы не запороть поддержки.  
Юри никогда не мечтал о чем-то большем, чем кататься с ним на одном льду. Ну, может, чтобы кто-то это видел - исключительно чтобы потом уверить Юри в том, что это правда было. Ну, может, не кто-то один, а два миллиона человек. Юри вообще был очень скромным.  
\- Она называется “Любовь изначальная”, - гордо представил программу Витя. Живот подвело смехом, но Юри удалось сохранить серьезный и торжественный вид. Никифоров был в своем репертуаре.  
\- А музыка у нее есть? - поинтересовался Юри.  
\- Самая лучшая, - Витя зажмурился от удовольствия, - на заказ писали. Агапе и эрос - это ее каверы.  
“Можно было догадаться”.  
\- Ты целый год надо мной смеялся.  
\- Я целый год боялся, что ты будешь смеяться надо мной.  
\- А должен был? - Юри был так удивлен, что чуть не споткнулся.  
\- Любовь - это очень смешно, - подтвердил Витя.  
Юри открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но слова растаяли на языке. Это и в самом деле было смешно: ютиться вдвоем на односпальной постели, отскребать со сковороды яичницу и поливать ее кетчупом, чтобы не чувствовать горелого вкуса, кататься под Мадонну, сравнивать бани на двух континентах, взрывать международную прессу, ставить вместе программы - и исполнять их.  
\- У тебя все смешно, - сказал Юри, - чур, я поднимаю.  
\- Ты не умеешь, - категорично отказался Витя. Он до последнего держался за статус-кво.  
\- Ты тоже.  
\- Это правда. Но мы научимся, - пообещал Витя, и у Юри не было причин ему не поверить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Гей-форум**  
>  Личные сообщения
> 
>  **ice king**  
>  мне нужно чтобы ты коечто для меня сделал.
> 
>  **TRUE Ice King**  
>  для таких просьб у тебя есть кацуки
> 
>  **ice king**  
>  это другое. юри не должен знать.
> 
>  **ice king**  
>  только ты можешь мне помочь!
> 
>  **TRUE Ice King**  
>  повтори это еще раз  
>  **  
> TRUE Ice King**  
>  желательно вслух  
>  **  
> TRUE Ice King**  
>  чтобы было слышно через сраный тихий океан
> 
>  **TRUE Ice King**  
>  так что ты хочешь
> 
>  **ice king**  
>  мне нужно чтобы яков посмотрел одно видео
> 
>  **TRUE Ice King**  
>  тебе дать его почту?
> 
>  **ice king**  
>  у меня есть его почта т__т
> 
>  **ice king**  
>  он отказывается смотреть ТТ___ТТ
> 
>  **ice king**  
>  заставь его.
> 
>  **TRUE Ice King**  
>  я подумаю над этим
> 
>  **TRUE Ice King**  
>  услуга за услугу
> 
>  **TRUE Ice King**  
>  ты знаешь что мне нужно
> 
>  **TRUE Ice King**  
>  девятый размер 
> 
> **ice king**  
>  сколько тебе, пятнадцать? у русской феи ножки тролля ^__^
> 
>  **TRUE Ice King**  
>  еще одно слово, и я забываю о нашем договоре
> 
>  **ice king**  
>  :*


	26. часть двадцать шестая, в которой все возвращается на круги своя

\- Юри, - сунулся в комнату Пичит, - тут Никифоров. Он спрашивает, нельзя ли воспользоваться нашим гостеприимством.  
\- Эта шутка устарела, - Юри перевернулся на другой бок и накрылся одеялом с головой, - на год.  
Хорошие шутки никогда не стареют. Выйдя из комнаты и споткнувшись о чемодан, Юри испытал сильнейшее дежа вю. На секунду ему показалось, что все произошедшее было сном, дневной дремой, уместившей в себя самые невероятные события. Действительно, как такое могло произойти? Кто бы рискнул без предупреждения прилететь из далекой снежной страны, без стука войти в жизнь Юри, предложить разделить пополам все, что у него было - лед, дом, будущее?  
Такой человек существовал. Его звали Виктором, его фамилия была Никифоров. Его профессия называлась фигурным катанием, его призвание состояло в том чтобы красиво играть на публику и совершать безрассудные поступки, чреватые серьезными последствиями. В результате последнего (и главного за несколько лет, как он сообщил Юри) безрассудного поступка Виктор Никифоров сидел на кухне детройтской общаги и доедал приготовленные Пичитом Чуланоном банановые панкейки, листая утреннюю газету. На безымянном пальце Виктора светился талисман, приносящий счастье в личной жизни.  
\- А у меня аренда кончилась, - Витя отправил в рот последний кусочек панкейка, - Пичит сказал, что ты не против, если я у вас поживу.  
Юри сонно зажмурился. Покидая студию пару дней назад, он никак не предполагал, что уходит насовсем.   
\- Я привык к личному пространству, - подумав, ответил Юри, - так что спать будешь с Пичитом.  
\- Хомяки будут ревновать, - намекнул Витя.  
\- Потерпят, - Юри был не в настроении торговаться. До двенадцати дня ему вообще мало чего хотелось.  
Удобные объятия Никифорова вполне укладывались в разумный минимум. Положив ноги ему на колени, Юри медленно выплывал из утреннего тумана. Раньше Юри совершал ежедневный подвиг в одиночестве, и Вите пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы убедить Юри в том, что его общество не будет усугублять и без того тяжелое время. Он сдержал слово.  
К тому моменту, когда Юри просыпался, Виктор обыкновенно бодрствовал уже несколько часов. Где бы он ни был, он приходил домой; иногда при нем был пакет со свежей выпечкой, а пару раз Витя приносил потерявшиеся на улице растения. Он вообще любил природу. Пока Юри повышал процент кофеина в крови, Витя читал новостные ленты. Первое время он пробовал развлекать Юри беседой, но, получив горстку односложных ответов, быстро понял намек.  
Юри моргнул. Картинка встала на место, и он понял, что мозолило ему глаза с того самого момента, как он вошел в кухню: Виктор читал настоящую газету. Напечатанную на настоящей бумаге. Это приближало его образ к тому, как Юри представлял взрослых русских мужчин (выборка невзрослых русских мужчин ограничивалась Юрой Плисецким и потому пугала), но входило в конфликт с истинным характером Виктора, каждую свободную минуту проводившего в соцсетях.  
\- С твоим телефоном что-то случилось? - проявил участие Юри.  
Виктор вскинулся, как собака, услышавшая слово “гулять”. С этого момента его уже нельзя было заставить замолчать: Юри заговорил первым, и это значило, что день начался.  
\- Я пытался поменять симку, - грустно подтвердил Витя, - и она застряла. А сеть так и не появилась. Наверное, придется купить новый айфон. Выхода нет.  
“Определенно”.  
\- Могу посмотреть, - предложил Юри, - я когда-то разбирался в технике.  
Любой предлог сгодился бы на то, чтобы пропустить сегодняшний хоккейный матч. В горячке праздника Юри пообещал присутствовать, но социальность выветрилась следующим же утром. Даже если бы ему не удалось справиться с проблемой, Юри мог прогуляться до ближайшего сервиса - что опять-таки избавляло его от ответственности.  
\- Ты ангел, спустившийся с небес, чтобы подарить мне спасение, - торжественно заявил Витя и протянул Юри мобильник - бережно, осторожно, как дитя. Он трепетно относился к своим вещам, и это касалось не только одежды и обуви.  
\- Сделаю все, что в моих силах, - кивнул Юри.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя получится, - вздохнул Витя, - еще одного дня без него я не переживу. Как без рук.  
Упомянутые руки сковали Юри объятием, а потом исчезли.  
\- Надо бежать, - пояснил Витя, наворачивая на шею шарф, - дела, дела.  
\- Встретимся вечером? - уточнил Юри.  
\- Обязательно, - Витя сверкнул улыбкой из-за плеча, - я ведь теперь тут живу.  
Хлопнула дверь. Юри прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза. Оцепенение выветривалось, впуская на осободившееся место мысли и чувства - и Юри понял, что забыл спросить, зачем Виктору потребовалось менять сим-карту.  
Набор отверток для точной механики валялся в нижнем ящике стола. Много лет назад, страдая от избытка свободного времени и недостатка карманных денег, Юри развлекался тем же, чем все подростки мира: собирал и разбирал имевшийся в наличии компьютер, меняя драгоценные крохи, которые удавалось продать, на новые платы. Процесс усовершенствования никогда не прекращался, ведь выходили свежие игры, требовавшие иных мощностей. Когда у него появились деньги, Юри и думать забыл про геймерство - но навык остался при нем.  
Юри нашел алгоритм разбирания айфона и расчехлил отвертки. Работа была простой и приятной, и спустя полчаса сим-карта была извлечена. Пластик расслоился и зацепился за какой-то выступ - симка была старой, потертой. Логотип был набран кириллицей.  
Здесь стоит сделать лирическое отступление. Несмотря на все данные родителям, друзьям и тренерам обещания, Виктор ни словом не обмолвился о своих дальнейших планах. До Барселоны оставалось меньше недели, срок аренды квартиры подошел к концу; в коридоре отдыхали три тяжелых чемодана. Юри невольно задался вопросом, куда подевались остальные вещи. По всей видимости, Виктор отправил их домой. По всей видимости, он собирался отправиться следом - иначе зачем бы ему экспериментировать с сим-картами.  
Несмотря на все авансы, Юри не получил приглашение посетить культурную столицу России. Контракт с Челестино истекал в феврале; до этого Юри мог посетить национальный чемпионат и даже чемпионат мира - при удачном стечении обстоятельств. Словом, ему было чем заняться. Пока все вокруг не начали говорить про переезд, Юри представлял себе будущее очень отчетливо: к Рождеству он украсил бы студию заготовленными гирляндами, Пичит запек бы утку, а Виктор принес бы из винного бутика какую-нибудь очень дорогую бутылку, и на этот раз Юри мог бы не отказываться от своего бокала. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы принять новый порядок вещей, и этот порядок его устраивал.   
Было весьма вероятно, что Виктор не имел в виду ничего плохого. Юри мог позвонить ему прямо сейчас и узнать ответ на волнующий его вопрос. Рука потянулась к телефону - и уже нажав на кнопку вызова, Юри увидел лежащий перед ним на столе айфон Виктора. Опция позвонить была временно недоступна.  
Юри мог дождаться вечера и поговорить с Виктором как подобает. Но зачем тратить время на бессмысленные метания, накручивать себя догадками и домыслами, если айфон Виктора лежал перед Юри на столе? Скорее всего, Виктор уже взял билеты на его имя и просто забыл об этом сказать. В этом случае Юри стоило как можно скорее начать собираться.  
Юри включил айфон и набрал давно выученный код. В браузере висело множество закладок - и ткнув в первую наугад, Юри тут же столкнулся с языковым барьером. Мимолетное любопытство обернулось вызовом, а сталкиваясь с вызовом, Юри не отступал. Юри установил на макбуке русскую раскладку, открыл гугл-переводчик и погрузился в расшифровку данных, чувствуя себя хакером из давно забытой игры.  
Первым, что Юри смог опознать, был амазон. История покупок интриговала: за десять лет Виктор приобрел резиновый коврик для морозилки (чтобы делать ледяные рюмочки, незаменимо для вечеринок), винтажный плакат с собственной подписью и лимитку Джереми Скотта - тигриные кеды с растущим из пятки хвостом. Кеды были заказаны неделю назад и ехали из Аризоны. Юри знал человека, которому очень понравились бы кеды с тигриным хвостом, что только подтверждало его подозрения.  
Следующей остановкой был форум, шапку которого украшал обнаженный мужчина. Здесь пришлось постараться: форум был русскоязычным, и Юри потратил не меньше часа, разбираясь в списках тем. Неожиданно для себя он втянулся в чтение обширной ветки, посвященной достижению анального оргазма. Русские суффиксы были настоящей болью, переводчик выдавал смешные фразы, но Юри все равно почерпнул из обсуждения много интересного и даже нашел объяснение феноменальным талантам Виктора в этой области: некоторые его действия в точности повторяли приведенные в теме инструкции.  
Очевидно, что Витя не стал бы писать о своих намерениях на гей-форуме (хотя кто его знает, может и стал бы). Юри как мог оттягивал момент вторжения в личное пространство, но ответы могли найтись только в почте. Публичный адрес Никифорова знал каждый его фанат. Юри не был каждым фанатом: раз в неделю с ничем не примечательного е-мейла ему приходила подборка мемов про увлекательный мир фигурного катания.   
Доверяя телефон рукам Юри, Витя не беспокоился о сохранности своих данных. Он был залогинен на всех возможных сайтах - в том числе и в почте, которую Юри открывал со священным трепетом. Наверху светилась длинная переписка с Яковом Фельцманом. Юри прогнал через переводчик заголовок, увенчанный пятнадцатью “Re:”. Этого было достаточно для исчерпывающего ответа на вопрос, но Юри все равно открыл письмо и прочитал полностью.  
Когда он закончил, за окном уже стемнело. В комнате тоже было темно - а в голове светло, как днем. Она ощущалась пустой и легкой. Завершая экскурсию по внутреннему миру пятикратного чемпиона по красноречию (красноречивому уламыванию тренера на участие в неком авантюрном предприятии, если быть точным), Юри переключил язык сайта на английский и нашел историю запросов. Вряд ли она могла быть более личной, чем разговор Виктора с Яковом - но, как оказалось, могла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Яндекс**  
>  как поддерживать  
> родственная душа фанатское чтиво виктюри   
> колеса любви идут прямо к свету  
> любовь - это что-то вроде огня  
> почему в японской бане нет ванны  
> традиции японского приданого выкупают  
> детройтские заводы с доставкой  
> спектакли мягкие игрушки  
> подарки для макияжа  
> фанклуб кацуки  
> купить квартиру в детройте  
> что делать если парень не дает  
> как бороться с беспокойством  
> фиолетовый порошок в нем вы и я  
> хотите сладких апельсинов вы хотите вслух длинными историями  
> я на вас, как боевые аккорды  
> что делать, если ничего не было, и вы хотите, чтобы это было  
> как приготовить вареные яйца  
> секс-гид с мужчиной  
> как победить парня у его лучшего друга  
> инстаграм пишет в чулан   
> виктор никифоров банкет польданс  
> как совершить самоубийство не повредит  
> фигурист юри   
> что делать если ты упал в любовь


	27. часть двадцать седьмая, в которой симфония абсолюта

Последняя ночь дома запомнилась Юри суматошными сборами и обострившейся активностью Пичита. Наверстывая упущенное, Пичит заполнял инстаграм собственными селфи, селфи на фоне Виктора и Юри и семейными портретами, снятыми с самых необыкновенных ракурсов. В рейтинге лидировала жанровая сценка, запечатленная Пичитом из кухни с помощью карманного зеркальца: Юри сворачивает плакаты, не замечая пристально наблюдающего за ним Виктора. Пост набрал под десять тысяч лайков меньше чем за час.  
\- Вы снова спите вместе, - умилился Пичит, публикуя третье фото подряд. Юри следил за его действиями из аккаунта Никифорова.  
\- Раньше это было как друзья, - напомнил Юри. Невероятно, но факт.  
\- Конечно, все друзья спят в обнимку на одноместной кровати. Голыми.  
\- Мы не были голыми. Только Виктор. И только по пояс.  
Пичит застыл с открытым ртом. Юри ясно видел, как его лицо осветилось новой фантастической идеей.  
\- И как это я раньше не додумался, - посетовал Пичит, с космической скоростью барабаня пальцами по экрану, - нужно было сделать это год назад.  
Юри выразительно промолчал.  
\- Я заведу вам твиттер, - победно объявил Пичит. Судя по всему, регистрация уже была завершена, - буду постить избранные высказывания. Поднимем фанатский фонд.   
\- Этот фонд сам кого хочешь поднимет.  
Мысли съезжали на больную тему. Юри не удалось отбить себе право на поддержки. Витя аргументировал решение разницей в росте и наличием какого-никакого, но опыта. Считать семь сантиметров поводом для ведущей роли Юри отказывался, а вот с опытом пришлось смириться. Давние (и к тому же провальные) попытки поднять Юко проигрывали проведенным в группе Якова Фельцмана годам. Яков из принципа учил своих студентов всему, что могло пригодиться - и оно пригодилось.  
Инстаграм пестрил хроникой приготовлений. Если бы Юри не знал, что все они летят в Барселону, чтобы в кровопролитной схватке определить победителя, то решил бы, что намечается встреча старых друзей. Плисецкий и Джакометти обнимались с котиками. Криспино обнимался с сестрой. Леруа, временно выбывший из гонки, обнимался со своей рок-группой. Алтын лаконично запостил две фотографии эскалаторов. Каждую минуту кто-то что-то писал, где-то чекинился, звал на встречу в общем чате. Финал начался задолго до того, как они столкнулись лицом к лицу - и когда это произошло, ничего не изменилось.  
Витя потягивал безалкогольное пиво и на пару с Крисом предавался воспоминаниям о факультативе по полдэнсу. Юри старался к ним не прислушиваться, расспрашивая сестру о том, как обстоят дела в гостинице. Пичит очаровывал Минако - кажется, зазывал на роль хореографа в своей постановке (первый год работаем за идею, зато потом как раскрутимся!). Юра Плисецкий и Отабек Алтын рисовали на салфетках схему работы двигателя автомобиля марки Жигули. Или мотоцикла Харлей-Дэвидсон. В машинах Юри разбирался не так хорошо, как в компьютерах.  
Он думал, что за последние пару месяцев наобщался на год вперед, но посиделки в кафе оставили Юри приятно заряженным. Что уж говорить о Никифорове, который и вовсе никогда не проявлял признаков социопатии (кроме очевидного побега в Детройт). Виктор радовался молча, но так громко, что Юри было боязно к нему прикасаться. Он искрил оборванным проводом, и стоило им остаться вдвоем, как вся его энергия оказалась направлена на Юри.  
\- Мне тебя не хватает, - сказал Витя, обрывая на середине обсуждение хомячиного шоу и шансы на то, что Минако рискнет присоединиться.  
\- Мы завтра катаемся, - напомнил Юри. Не то чтобы он был против. Но Виктор установил правила, а теперь сам же их нарушал.  
\- Кому и когда это мешало, - отмахнулся Виктор и подставил шею под поцелуй.  
Юри подумал, что много кому и много когда, но не стал портить момент. Расслабленные объятия обернулись неторопливыми ласками. Виктор где-то откопал запасы терпения и медленно дрочил Юри, упираясь лбом в лоб и изредка задевая губами губы. Сам он кончил почти сразу, - то ли Юри с самого начала взял верный темп, то ли Виктору правда его не хватало, - но это не помешало ему довести Юри до белого каления, до алых точек перед глазами.  
Юри занял душ после него. Долго мылся, малодушно надеясь на то, что Витя сообразит улечься и поскорее заснуть. Его надежды не оправдались; Витя сидел на подоконнике и невидящим взглядом смотрел в окно. Несмотря на запахнутый халат, он выглядел совершенно обнаженным.  
\- Почему ты не спишь, - вздохнул Юри. Подошел, прижал голову к своему животу, взлохматил волосы. Виктор вывернулся из объятия.  
\- Я же сказал, - веско повторил он, - мне тебя не хватает.  
Что на него нашло? Он хотел выпить Юри до дна. Как будто на дне Юри было что-то кроме двойного дна. Как будто грядущий день не был самым важным днем в его жизни.  
\- Это нечестно. Ты знаешь, что я не умею тебе отказывать.  
\- А я как будто умею, - пожаловался Витя.   
Он повел плечом, и халат соскользнул с плеча. Юри сглотнул: Витя был настроен серьезно. Он медленно опустился на кровать; кинул Юри тюбик смазки, который все это время грел в ладони.   
“Подготовился”.  
Юри на секунду завис. У него не было вариантов. Ни входа, ни выхода. Ни вдоха, ни выдоха. Не осталось ничего кроме глухого и исступленного здесь и сейчас.  
Витя даже не пытался изображать терпение. Не делал вид, что он неприступная крепость - бывало, на него находило такое. Не сейчас. Он уже был возбужден, обвивал Юри ногами и опутывал руками; стелился дурман-травой, вздыхал бессильным ветром и принимал все, что Юри мог ему дать. Юри не стал его долго мучить: опустился между ног, вымазал руки в смазке и раскрыл ягодицы сразу двумя большими пальцами. Они скользнули легко, наводя на подозрения. “Очень хорошо подготовился”. Член тыкался Юри в лицо - он был розовым и гладким, и все вокруг тоже было гладким. Юри воспользовался случаем, надавил на ногу, заводя ее наверх, прижимая колено к груди. Лизнул снизу вверх от расселины бедра; забрал мошонку в рот, расправил языком бархатную кожу. Витя громко ахнул, беспокойно проехался ладонями по покрывалу, ища чего-то; чем бы оно ни было, он этого не нашел. “Вот только не надо хватать меня за волосы”. Но он и не собирался - закинул руки назад, уцепился за изголовье. Сам, его даже не пришлось просить. Он воплощал в жизнь все мечты Юри, даже те, о которых не знал.  
\- Я в тебя не сразу влюбился, - признался Юри, не прекращая работать внутри него пальцами.   
Виктор улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла вымученной, больной. Юри без злого умысла задел простату, нажал сильнее; послушал дрожащий выдох. Четыре года Юри честно думал, что слабость в коленях, темные вспышки перед глазами и неспособность дышать - нормальная реакция фаната, увидевшего своего кумира. Нормальным было слушать музыку из выступлений Виктора целыми днями, учить русские слова по разговорнику и писать стопками неотправленные письма. Ясность внесла Минако (и за это Виктор должен был ей ящик чего-нибудь сорокаградусного) - в сотый раз наблюдая за любительским повторением юниорской программы Никифорова, Минако лисьи улыбнулась и отпустила шутку, изменившую ход мыслей Юри навсегда.  
\- Впервые мы с тобой поссорились, когда ты постригся.  
Юри жил с воображаемым Виктором долго и счастливо. Он не тяготился своей ношей: школьные друзья гуляли с девочками, Мари каждый вечер в восемь исчезала из дома в неизвестном направлении, а у Юри был Никифоров. С ним нельзя было погулять и исчезнуть, но он был лучше всех возможных реальных приключений, которые могли случиться с Юри. Юри говорил с ним сутками напролет - рассказывал про гостиницу, про любимую еду, обсуждал с ним товарищей по катку, жаловался на жестокие тренировки и на то, что его лучшая подруга непозволительно отдалилась. Однажды Виктор вышел на лед высоким и широкоплечим, а на голове у него был парик. Когда Юри узнал, что это не парик, они не разговаривали два месяца.  
Витя сдул челку с щеки и обвел языком зубы. Его взгляд следил за Юри неотрывно, манил ближе. Юри послушно наклонился к нему. Губы были сухими, сладкими, как шоколадный бисквит. Хрусткая корочка глазури ломается и тает на языке.   
\- Я фантазировал о тебе, - откуда брались эти слова? Как Юри мог позволить им быть произнесенными вслух? - смотрел на тебя и думал… всякое.  
Витя ничего не ответил, но вздохнул осуждающе и очень выразительно, и Юри тронул губами головку, признавая свою вину. Его слова были настолько правдивы, что оставалось только расписаться, и Юри это сделал - провел языком по кольцу мышц рядом со своими пальцами, толкнулся кончиком между них. Витя тихо вскрикнул; облизнулся. Его рот алел на лице кривой раной. Юри пообещал ему все причитающиеся поцелуи - но позже. Он дотянулся до косметички, порвал фольгу, раскатал резинку. Виктор наблюдал из-под ресниц, и больше ничего осмысленного в его взгляде не было. Юри сомневался в том, что Витя вообще его слышит.  
\- А потом ты приехал. Больше я об этом не думаю, - закончил Юри и вжался в него бедрами, плавно и неотвратимо въезжая разом до основания.  
Виктор издал глубокий удовлетворенный вздох. Веки сомкнулись; всем своим видом он выражал желание быть разрушенным, медленно и обстоятельно, и Юри дал ему все, о чем он просил. Темная соленая пелена мыслей колыхалась где-то далеко наверху, а Юри был под ней, а Никифоров был под Юри, и больше в мире ничего не было. Ни света, ни звезд, ни огня. Размеренная качка в отсутствие времени и прочих координат. Спешить было некуда - Юри был здесь и сейчас, и здесь и сейчас он наполнял собой самого жадного и требовательного человека на земле, а тот, неслышно скуля, рассыпался на кусочки в результате возвратно-поступательных движений. Его бедра сладко дрожали; он приподнялся на нетвердых руках и заерзал, заставляя Юри прижаться, притереться всем телом. Юри развел его ноги почти до прямого шпагата, наслаждаясь вседозволенностью, взаимностью - тем, что он может сделать все, что пожелает, и это будет принято как должное.  
Справа в зеркале метались тени. Юри посмотрел направо и онемел, не узнавая ни себя, ни Виктора. Провести параллель с собой было сложно, но еще труднее было различить в согнутом пополам, истерзанном жаждой человеке великолепного и непревзойденного Никифорова. Юри поймал в отражении его взгляд в обрамлении мокрых ресниц, подсвеченный доминантной нотой распахнутого стонущего рта. Растер по животу скользкую смесь естественной смазки и любриканта, уверенно прошелся по члену. Витя задохнулся. Юри не позволил ему закрыть глаза.  
\- Красиво, правда? - спросил Юри, не прекращая размеренных толчков, не отнимая руки. Виктор всхлипнул; издаваемые им звуки делали что-то странное со способностью трезво мыслить и связно выражаться, поэтому Юри был вынужден на время замолчать. Своей податливостью Витя выпивал всю страсть, которую Юри удалось сберечь, оставлял его пустым и бездыханным на морском берегу. Механизм был отработан; Юри знал, что так случится, знал о последствиях этого выбора - и не желал для себя иной участи.  
Как бы покорно не выглядел Никифоров, стальной хребет держал его крепко. Он не сломался, не сгорбил спину - он был открытым, прямым и ровным, пока Юри целовал его шею и плавил губами плечо. Он едва держался: Юри чувствовал это по микродвижениям всего его тела, видел по напрягшемуся прессу, ощущал беспорядочные сокращения мышц. Витя был готов сорваться в любую секунду. Он доверил всего себя рукам Юри, и Юри его не подвел.  
\- Нужно сделать такой плакат, - сказал Юри, - чтобы все-все на свете знали, что ты мой.  
Виктор протяжно выстонал что-то похожее на согласие. Он был в руинах; он был сверкающей пылью, крошкой серебра, сыплющейся сквозь пальцы. Юри завершил аналогию, быстро и правильно скользя ладонью вверх, правильно и сильно вбиваясь бедрами вперед. Как зачарованный он наблюдал за трансформацией: Виктор жмурится, напрягается его горло, вычерчивается кадык, а потом - останься со мной - он становится хрупким и бессильным, и падает осколками, и белое падает на живот, опускаются плечи, вздрагивают и замирают ноги.  
Юри поймал его. И, выдаивая последние капли, закончил начатое несколькими хаотично-быстрыми толчками. Витя не глушил звуков, стонал рвано и открыто, и эти песни продирали Юри жаром от пяток до макушки. Удачно, что собственный язык отказался слушаться Юри, потому что иначе, пойманный на пике оргазма, он обязательно сказал бы какую-нибудь восхитительную пошлость.  
Как будто он еще этого не сделал.  
\- Пора это все заканчивать, - лениво сообщил Витя, обнимая Юри руками и ногами, как осьминог. Осьминог напоминал Юри о такояки, что вело к необходимости поскорее заснуть, чтобы не заказать доставку какой-нибудь жирной вкусной еды - словом, Юри так увлекся гастрономическими мыслями, что забыл даже мимолетно испугаться.  
\- Что заканчивать? - спросил Юри.  
\- Домой поедем, - Витя поерзал, приминая подушку, и сладко вздохнул, - собака меня год не видела. И кровать двухместная.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Кому:** Юра  
>  ты не поверишь! 
> 
> **Кому:** Юра  
>  юри пробил все пароли
> 
>  **Кому:** Юра  
>  вскрыл все мои ящики ^_^
> 
>  **Кому:** Юра  
>  прочитал мои письма к тебе ^____^
> 
>  **Кому:** Юра  
>  нихуя себе ^_______^
> 
>  **От:** Юра  
>  нихуя себе
> 
>  **Кому:** Юра  
>  не ругайся!
> 
>  **От:** Юра  
>  тебе можно, а мне нельзя? пошел ты
> 
>  **Кому:** Юра  
>  ну ладно, ругайся ^_____________^
> 
>  **От:** Юра  
>  чему ты так рад
> 
>  **Кому:** Юра  
>  он признался мне в любви ~____________~
> 
>  **От:** Юра  
>  свершилось
> 
>  **От:** Юра  
>  не прошло и года
> 
>  **От:** Юра  
>  боюсь что не смогу поздравить тебя с замужеством
> 
>  **От:** Юра  
>  потому что золото возьму я
> 
>  **От:** Юра  
>  и серебро
> 
>  **От:** Юра  
>  и бронзу 
> 
> **От:** Юра  
>  лучше снимитесь с соревнований сами
> 
>  **От:** Юра  
>  потому что иначе я тебя раскатаю
> 
>  **От:** Юра  
>  и его раскатаю
> 
>  **От:** Юра  
>  и хватит везде ставить эти смайлики. они отвратительные


	28. часть двадцать восьмая, в которой сумма не меняется

Утро било ярким светом по глазам и чугунным осознанием по голове. Не колеблясь, Юри положил в сумку белый пернатый костюм; Витя едва заметно кивнул, забирая себе черный сетчатый. Он выглядел неприлично собранным и уравновешенным для человека, полночи срывавшего горло под Юри. На шее наливалось новенькое ожерелье засосов - Юри не мог вспомнить, откуда оно взялось, но вариантов было немного.  
\- Давай замажем, - Юри открыл тональный крем.  
\- Зачем? - голос Никифорова все еще немного проседал, - по-моему, хорошо впишется в образ.  
Он был как всегда прав: эрос мог выйти на лед, завернувшись в простыню, и это вписалось бы в образ. Никифоров мог выйти на лед, завернувшись в эрос, и был бы так же хорош, как в агапе. Юри не обладал его способностью к мгновенному перевоплощению.  
“Придется научиться”.  
\- К тому же. Ты ведь хотел, чтобы весь мир знал о том, что я твой, - обыденно сказал Никифоров, начищая туфли.   
\- Можешь просто толкнуть речь, - предложил Юри, тщательно замазывая синяки под глазами - агапе не предполагало задорных ночных развлечений, - не в первый раз.  
Виктор поправил пиджак, подошел к Юри и обнял за талию.  
\- Ты волнуешься, - поражая дедуктивными способностями, сказал он.  
Он был как всегда прав.  
\- Я знаю их обе. Я могу их откатать с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Неплохо, - одобрил Витя.  
\- Ты сделал это специально.  
\- Не собираешься ли ты обвинить меня в том, я соскучился?  
Его дыхание щекотало шею, мешая сосредоточиться. Правый синяк все еще светился ярче левого. Юри закрыл тональник и вынул пудреницу.  
\- Неподходящее время, - Юри пожал плечами. В животе было холодно.  
\- Для любви не бывает неподходящего времени, - бескомпромиссно заявил Витя.  
\- Бывает неподходящее время, чтобы менять программу.  
\- Ты знаешь их обе. Ты можешь откатать их с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? - отбросил экивоки Юри. Он был не в том настроении, чтобы танцевать вокруг да около.  
\- Иначе было бы скучно, - зевнул Витя.  
Тревога вскипела яростью. Юри знал, что так будет, и знал, что Никифоров знает тоже - он дергал окружающих за ниточки и с интересом наблюдал за тем, как они бегают и горят. Юри знал, что так будет, с той самой секунды, когда Пичит постучал в дверь спальни и сообщил, что Никифоров будет у них жить, и даже раньше - когда пьяный Виктор упал к нему в руки с шеста и попросил отнести его в кровать.  
Он знал, что нужно сказать, чтобы Юри перестал бояться и начал злиться. Злость - лучшее лекарство от страха, если не считать мытье посуды и пробежки по набережной.  
\- Время, - сказал Юри, - пойдем.  
Он знал, с кем связывается - и если бы Юри это не нравилось, он нашел бы способ этого избежать. Если бы Юри не нравилось то, что произошло накануне ночью, он мог отказаться. Витя знал, о чем он просит, расстилаясь перед Юри. Юри знал, что он отдает, закидывая его ноги себе на плечи. Все эти знания не отменяли того факта, что Юри был зол, и в нем не было ни капли благоговения и всепрощения, которые требовались для успешного исполнения агапе.  
\- Утро доброе, - бодро хлопнул его по плечу Челестино, - как настрой? Вижу, решительный.  
\- У нас небольшая перестановка, - скрипя зубами от стыда, выдавил Юри, - сегодня эрос катает Виктор.  
\- Вы на кулаках скидываетесь? - влез в разговор Пичит. Его обычная доброжелательная ирония резала Юри по больному.   
\- Скидываемся, - подтвердил Юри, - каждое утро решаем. До сегодняшнего дня он проигрывал.  
“Только скажи что-нибудь про ночь”.  
\- Это не небольшая, - задумался Челестино, - это, я тебе скажу, охренительно огромная перестановка. Нам с Виктором нужно это обсудить. Так дела не делаются.  
\- Обсудите со мной, - предложил Юри. Он был взрослым человеком. Он был готов нести ответственность за свои поступки.  
\- Ну, помимо того, что менять программу в финале - это безумие, - Челестино загибал пальцы, - и того, что это может служить поводом для дисквалификации для вас обоих…  
\- И того, что пернатый костюмчик подогнан под Никифорова и будет тебе велик, - добавил Пичит.  
\- И того, что ты ни разу не катал агапе перед публикой.  
\- Да-да? - что же еще они могли придумать.  
\- Ты уверен в том, что хочешь это катать? - Челестино наклонился и по-отцовски нежно сжал плечи Юри, - ты выбрал свою программу не просто так. Ты нашел верный подход. Ты действительно хочешь от него отказаться?  
Забота - даже от людей, не совсем ему чужих - всегда вгоняла Юри в ступор. Еще недавно ему казалось невозможным то, что кому-то придет в голову о нем волноваться. Или интересоваться его мнением. Порой его удивляло даже внимание родителей, что уж говорить о тренере.   
\- Да, - катая во рту слова, подтвердил Юри, - да, я уверен.   
\- Будь по-твоему, - согласился Челестино, - сим победиши.  
Его появления в жизни Юри были редкими, но до странности меткими. Нет, Челестино присутствовал в ней каждый день - ставя прыжки, поправляя стойку Юри, крича на него с другого конца катка. Это было фоном, к которому Юри привык, не требующим осознания фактом. Такие происшествия, как сегодня - когда Челестино с разбегу вламывался в его личное пространство и вытаскивал наружу из уютной раковины сомнений, подавая руку помощи - случались считанные разы, но запоминались надолго.  
\- Я вас не подведу, - пообещал Юри.  
Бесконечные тренировки, дни, проведенные на катках Хасецу и Детройта, ночи у балетного станка складывались и умножались, пока не привели Юри сюда. Четвертое место в Москве обеспечило первый выход в финале - и сейчас Юри был рад этому как никогда. Никифоров висел на бортике. Он выступал последним (так ему и надо), но, конечно же, не мог упустить случая подбодрить Юри словом и делом.  
\- Ты что-то говорил о фантазиях, - сказал Витя, принимая куртку Юри и вешая ее на локоть.   
“И это запомнил”.   
\- Я тебе о них расскажу, - пообещал Юри, - как-нибудь при случае.  
До выхода на лед оставались считанные секунды, и Юри совершенно необходимо было найти спокойное место в надвигающемся эмоциональном шторме - что-то, что напомнило бы о чувстве уверенности, пришедшем с практикой во все его программы. Раньше с этой задачей справлялся Виктор. Он рассказывал Юри сказки о вере, и Юри принял их как аксиому, не требующую доказательств. Сейчас аксиоме требовалась его поддержка: она привередничала, ее перестали устраивать чужие мнения и слова извне. Юри мог быть своим собственным языческим божеством, он мог быть эросом, танатосом, агапе; для всего этого требовалось одно слово, его собственное слово, его жертва на алтаре и непререкаемое признание.  
Лицо Виктора в нимбе подушки, изогнутые молчаливым стоном губы, плотно зажмуренные глаза. Юри совершенно точно знал, что в этот момент был готов отдать ему все - трахать его, пока не отвалятся ноги и руки, пока он не изойдет на снежную пыль, не рассыплется прахом. Выкорчевать душу тупым ножом и скормить с ложечки, облизывая прихотливые губы и истекая кровью. Кататься для него. Дышать для него. Жить с ним. Спать с ним. Дать ему все, чего бы он ни попросил.  
Это было не то.  
“Я забрал тебя у мира”.  
\- Я заберу у тебя золото, - сказал Юри, вдыхая полной грудью запах льда. В его жизни не было ничего более страшного и ничего более радостного, чем этот запах. Юри на льду мог все - стоило лишь в это поверить.  
\- Рассчитываешь на шоколадку? - Виктор зажмурился как под софитом; прикоснулся губами к кольцу, заговаривая на удачу, - даже не надейся. Она достанется мне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _интермедия. история запросов_
> 
> **Гей-форум**  
>  Раздел: Гей-отношения  
> Подраздел: Я влюбился!  
> Тема: Как понять какие чувства у парня ко мне  
> приветики!  
> это мой четвертый и последний пост. спаисбо всем, кто меня поддерживал! ваши советы мне очень помогли. у нас с Ним все хорошо, он переезжает ко мне ^__^ мы уже придумали где проведем медовый месяц и нарисовали приглашения ,но по техническим причинам свадьбу пришлось отложить. надеюсь что через год у нас все получится. увидимся следующей зимой! 
> 
> **TRUE Ice King**  
>  _надеюсь что через год у нас все получится_  
>  надейся.


End file.
